Dominoes
by Digitaldreamer
Summary: Luffy's gotten sick, but it's not just any common cold, it's a virus that temporarily rids him of his devil fruit powers! As if things weren't bad enough, he's been captured by a revenge seeking Captain Kuro! Will his crew be able to rescue him? ZoLu
1. Prologue

**-Dominoes -  
A One Piece fanfic by Digitaldreamer  
-Prologue- **

_Okay…sooo…this is my new project while I wait for Constable to feel like writing again. It's actually a challenge my dear friend Kaya gave me._

_The challenge was: What if Luffy didn't have his Devil Fruit power? In the fic, Luffy can't have his power. It can be a one-shot, it can be multi-chaptered, I don't care how he loses it and he can get it back at the end if you so choose, but for the duration of the fic he has to be without it._

_So, this is me doing the challenge. I basically took two incomplete fic ideas that I already had, and linked them together._

_So…you're probably wondering…why is the fic called "Dominos"? Well, reading this prologue should give you a hint, and hopefully things shall become clearer from there. _

_The pairing shall of course be Zoro/Luffy, and as for the warnings? Um, let's see here..._

_**WARNINGS: Torture that can be seen as mild to graphic depending on your level of endurance for this sort of thing, angst, and a bit of fluff. Yes, this is rated for torture, you shan't find any lemons or rape here m'dears.**_

_Anyway, assuming I haven't driven you away, I hope you enjoy the fic._

**Disclaimer: **_If I owned them, Luffy and Zoro would have made out by now. _

_---_

"ACK! Luffy! You weren't supposed to knock them down yet!" A twelve-year old Ace cried, throwing his hands up in the air as the four tiny dominoes toppled over.

"But it's cool to watch em' get knocked down!" The eight-year old Luffy replied with a laugh, the light from the overhead lamp casting all sorts of shadows around the small room as it swung overhead.

"Yeah, I know! That's why you gotta wait to set them _all_ up first, so it looks cooler when you knock them down!" Ace said pointedly, placing the first domino upright once more.

"But setting them up is _boring_!" Luffy whined, kicking his feet in the air. His sandaled foot connected with the bottom of the table, jarring the wooden surface and sending the three dominoes Ace had set up toppling.

"LUFFY!" Ace cried, glaring at the younger boy.

Luffy blinked back, clearly oblivious to the fact that he had been the cause of the fallen dominos again. "What?"

"You gotta stop knocking them down!" Ace cried. "We can't make it look all cool if you keep knocking them over!"

The younger boy opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off by a loud clap of thunder that seemed to shake the entire house. Luffy jumped, eyes widening.

Ace sighed as he watched his younger brother cast a terrified glance towards the window. The brothers normally liked rain, but not a storm like this. That was why he had been trying to get Luffy to focus on the dominoes in the first place, to distract him.

Their parents weren't there to do it anymore. So now it was Ace's job to try.

He stood up and walked around the table, sitting down next to his younger brother on the bench and pulling him close. "Relax, 'Touto-chan. Come on, look at the dominoes, they're fun, remember?"

Luffy swallowed and nodded, glancing back at the table.

"Now look. We put down one domino…that's like how the clouds came in today, remember?" Ace said as he placed down a single domino. "Next we put down another one, which is when the clouds got all dark and scary. Then comes this one, where it started raining. Then it thunders, and it gets louder and louder, and then it gets quieter and quieter…the rain stops, and the clouds go away." Ace finished he put down a tenth domino.

"See? One thing always leads to another, maybe it gets worse and worse as things go, but eventually things start getting better and the whole thing ends." Ace said, flicking the first domino. The entire stack seemed to ripple as one by one the dominoes fell.

Luffy smiled.

"So….a lot of things are kinda like dominoes, then…" He said as he reached out and picked up the dominoes, and began placing them in a rather crooked looking line. "See, here's where I start being a pirate….and here a bunch of cool adventures happen…and at the end I become King of Pirates!" He declared as he placed the last domino and tipped them over.

Ace laughed. "Sure, why not?"

"I wonder what'll be between the beginning and the end…..I guess I'll just have to see." The boy said.

"Yeah…guess you'll just have to see.."

"Yeah…okay, let's knock em' over again!" Luffy cheered, grabbing as many dominoes as he could get his hands on and began to set them up once more.

"Oi! Luffy, you're setting them up all wrong!" Ace cried, the little moment of seriousness already past.

The two brothers played well into the night, storm and serious discussion forgotten.

---

**To Be Continued…**


	2. Strange Day

**-Dominoes-  
A One Piece fanfic by Digitaldreamer  
Chapter One: Strange Day **

_Well…here's chapter one. I decided to post it with the prologue, because without it people would probably assume the prologue was a one-shot by itself and would be like "WTF? This has nothing to do with the summary!" _

_Thus, here we are._

_Warnings: None for this chapter, lucky you. I don't get to scar you for life yet._

_Scared away yet? No? Well, I hope you enjoy the first chapter of **Dominoes!** _

_**---**_

Today was a very strange day.

Sanji had been the first to notice, when he had been turning slices of sizzling bacon in a frying pan and noticed that Luffy wasn't there. This was quite peculiar, because as sure as the sun rose every day, the rubber pirate would always be found entering the kitchen early in the morning just so he could drool over whatever Sanji was cooking. Of course, then he would be kicked out, quite literally, by the cook and then go bother someone else whether they were awake or not.

But today, Luffy wasn't there.

The cook had shrugged it off. Maybe Luffy was actually sleeping for once. It wasn't like it was a big deal.

Zoro had been next as he got up early for training, while it was still cool outside. As sweat poured down his body, his shirt long discarded as he did one-handed push-ups, he couldn't help but wonder where Luffy was? The younger boy always seemed to find some point in Zoro's training to watch the swordsman, gazing on wordlessly as weights the size of the Going Merry's figurehead were swung around. Zoro had never bothered to shoo the boy away, but he'd never invited his little audience either.

Even so, he couldn't help but wonder where those curious eyes were this morning.

Usopp noticed soon after that, when he awoke blearily in the crows' nest with his back aching from sleeping in an odd position. He was a bit confused, had he dozed off? He was used to Luffy running around on deck by now, popping up to see if the sharpshooter was really awake.

After pondering this, the sharpshooter had simply yawned and chose to think nothing of it. Nothing to worry about, right?

Chopper, too, took note of the oddity of today as he sat up on the squishy green couch and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. The reindeer gazed around for a moment, blinking, before yawning and getting up to go to the bathroom.

It sure seemed quieter today…

Nami noticed how strange things were when she awoke to realize that she had actually awoken on her own, as opposed to some chaos up on deck. After taking a few moments to ponder this, she pushed the thought to the back of her mind gotten up to prepare herself for what would seemingly be an out-of-ordinary day.

Robin, however, was the one to bring up the strangeness as she was the first to sit down at the table for breakfast, a book in hand as usual. She has nodded in gratitude when Sanji handed her usual cup of coffee, and after taking a sip of it she spoke. "Cook-san, where's the Captain?" she asked.

Sanji frowned as he lit a new cigarette. "I don't know, still sleeping I guess. Don't worry about him, Robin-chan."

The dark-haired woman rose a perfectly arched eyebrow and took another sip of her coffee, saying nothing.

After another few minutes the cook was finished with making breakfast, as he set plates heaping with pancakes onto the table, along with bacon and eggs. After doing this he headed into the storage room, then knelt down so he could knock on the trapdoor that led to the girls cabin.

"Nami-saaaaaaaaan?"

"Yes, Sanji-kun?" Nami's voice wafted up through the door.

Sanji had to stop himself from letting out a sigh. Nami-san sounded so wonderful in the mornings! "My wonderful breakfast of love is prepared for your enjoyment, Nami-san! Please come up and sample my breakfast made out of my love for you!"

"I'll be up in a minute, Sanji-kun!"

The cook sighed with delight before standing and heading back to the kitchen door. He poked his head out. "Oi, morons! Food's ready!" he called, earning several differing replies.

"The Great Captain Usopp-sama is NOT a moron! But he'll ignore your rudeness because he requires food!"

"Yay, breakfast!"

"Shut up, Love cook!"

Sanji shook his head and went back to the kitchen to set out the plates and silverware.

Soon enough everyone was eating at the table…except for one person, and it seemed to make things strangely quiet.

"Where's Luffy?" Nami asked as she bit into a piece of tangerine.

"Still sleeping, I think. Here, have some orange juice, Nami-san," Sanji said, offering her a glass. Nami nodded in thanks and took it with a sweet smile.

"Ah, just leave him. More for us!" Usopp declared as he grabbed another pancake.

"Usopp, that was mine!" Chopper whined.

Zoro frowned. That was strange; it wasn't like Luffy to sleep in this late, through breakfast of all things.

"I'll go get him," the swordsman muttered, standing and heading out the door, leaving the sounds of Chopper and Usopp's bickering and Sanji's swooning behind him.

---

The only sound in the boys cabin came from the hammocks in the corner. There lay the curled up form of a boy in a bright red vest and frayed denim shorts. He looked rather peaceful in his sleep, his chest rising and falling.

Zoro frowned as he made his way down the ladder and spotted the boy, then shook his head and smiled a bit. It was a rare sight to see his captain sleeping, and it was one that he never really got sick of.

…In a friendly way, of course. Zoro just liked the quiet, really. He definitely did not find the sight to be adorable, because the swordsman most definitely was not gay.

He crossed the room with several strides until he had reached the boys side, and then reached up to lightly shake the boy. "Luffy? Wake up," he said softly.

Luffy gave a low groan, cracking open one dark brown eye to gaze at the swordsman. He then opened both eyes half-way, both looking glazed over.

"Hmm? Zoro?" He mumbled, blinking tiredly.

"Hey. You look like hell," the swordsman commented.

"I'm fine…it's just really hot, that's all," Luffy said, sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

Zoro rose an eyebrow at this. Hot? They were nearing an island with autumn weather, so if anything it was chilly, definitely not hot.

"That's….strange. Is something wrong?" he asked, cocking his head to the side as he looked at his captain.

Luffy laughed. "Nah, I'm fine!"

"…O….kay. Anyway, it's time for breakfast, so you might want to get up," the swordsman said, hoping that would perk the boy up.

"Breakfast? Yeah…okay," Luffy mumbled, putting his hat on straight and hopping out of the hammock. He stumbled a bit on his feet, then shook his head and began heading towards the ladder.

Zoro frowned as he passed. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Huh? Yeah, I'm sure," Luffy said, looking back at Zoro and giving him a smile. "Come on, let's go eat!"

With that he headed up the ladder and on deck. Zoro stood in puzzled silence for a moment before shrugging and following.

It wasn't his problem. If Luffy really weren't feeling well, he'd say something.

---

"Ah, there's the sleepy head." Nami commented in an amused tone as Luffy sat down. "How come you slept in so late, you didn't even have watch last night!"

The captain said nothing, he just grabbed a single pancake and poured syrup on it before shoveling it into his mouth. After chewing it and swallowing it the boy got up and began to wobble away. "I'm not hungry," he said.

The effect was instantaneous. Usopp and Chopper's attention went from their argument to Luffy, their jaws dropping along with the piece of bacon they had both wanted. Zoro, whom had been at the door, nearly fell backwards in surprise. Sanji's cigarette fell from his lips. Nami dropped her empty glass, which fortunately didn't break but hit the floor with a loud CLINK! Even Robin's eyes widened a fraction.

"_YOU_ aren't hungry?" Nami cried.

Luffy nodded.

Usopp's eyes narrowed. "Who are you, and what did you do with our captain?"

The rubber pirate shook his head and laughed. "I'm me, I'm me!" he said, grinning. "I just don't feel hungry, alright?"

"Are you sick?" Chopper asked, frowning. He reached up to place a hoof on Luffy's forehead. "You seem kind of warm…"

Luffy laughed, stepping away from the doctor. "I'm okay! Don't worry, I don't get sick, remember?" Before anyone could question him on this, the captain was out the door.

He stumbled across the deck, pausing to lean against the railing and breath. Today was really weird…everything felt so warm. Maybe they were just near a place like Alabasta or something. He also felt really tired…there wasn't much of an explanation for that, though.

But there was no way Luffy was sick, because Luffy was never sick. It just sort of didn't happen.

The boy shrugged off this weirdness. It probably wasn't anything, right? That's what he reassured himself with as he finally made his way up to the figurehead of the Going Merry and climbed up on top of it.

He gazed out at the sea for awhile, lost in something that wasn't really thoughts or daydreams or anything really. It was just him and the sea, the shimmering blue that just seemed to stretch on forever and ever. But Luffy knew it didn't stretch on forever, surely there was something beyond that horizon, a new island, a new adventure, who knew? The rubber pirate could never really be sure what waited beyond that horizon, but he was sure that he would be able to face whatever it was.

That was the fun of being a pirate, you know?

The boy leaned forward on his palms, gazing down at the waves as they lapped against the hull of the ship. They sure were relaxing…

Suddenly, everything seemed to be spinning. The blue seemed to be blurring together with the brown hull of the ship, the cries of the seagulls above were growing fainter…

"Luffy!" Was that Zoro's voice? Why was he yelling?

Maybe it had something to do with the fact that he was slipping off of the figurehead and falling towards the salty ocean below? Yeah, that might have something to do with it.

The boy's eyes suddenly widened as he realized what was going on and he made to stretch out his arm and catch himself before it was too late!

…But his arm wouldn't stretch!

"Wha?" Luffy mumbled, blinking in confusion as his tanned arm remained it's usual length. What was going on?

This was the last thing that crossed his mind before the cool ocean waters enveloped him and everything went black.

Today was a very strange day.

---

**To be continued… **

_Well, here we are! The very first chapter of Dominoes! What did you all think? I hope you liked it! I hope I got everyone in-character and didn't mess up too badly! _

…_I know it was short. I'm sorry, there just wasn't much to write about. I hope I did everything alright in spite of it's shortness!_

_Crits and comments are greatly appreciated! Please review!_


	3. Hikemeia

**-Dominoes-  
A fanfic by Digitaldreamer  
Chapter Two: Hikemeia **

_Wow... twenty-one reviews, and I'm only on the first chapter? Wow! Thank you all so much! I'm glad to see that you're all enjoying the fic so far, and I hope I'll be able to meet your expectations!_

_I apologize for how long this chapter took to get out! I've been so busy lately, and it's really hard to get myself to write. I can once I actually just sit down and do it, but it takes forever to get myself to start! _

_Hopefully this chapter is worth the wait though…_

_Right…I'll stop rambling so you can read what you actually came here to read, ne?_

_---_

"It's a sign. The apocalypse is neigh." Usopp declared, arms folded over his chest.

"It is?" Chopper gasped, eyes wide. "GAH! I don't want to die!"

Zoro cracked open one eye, deciding feigning sleep at the table was impossible with this new racket. "Usopp, just because Luffy doesn't feel like eating isn't the end of the world."

"It is too!" The sharpshooter shot back, whipping out a rolled up piece of paper from nowhere. He shoved aside several plates of food so he could unravel the thing and slam it onto the table to reveal a quickly drawn diagram. "See? It's all right here! Luffy stops eating the weight of Merry every day, Nami stops loving money…it all starts here! Before you know it, we'll all be floating up in the white, fluffy clouds of heaven…or in the case of some of us writhing in the fires of hell."

"Well, in Nami's case that's true." Zoro interjected, casting an annoyed glance at the navigator. He was still rather unhappy with her and how she kept exploiting his debt to her every time he refused to do something.

Sanji shot a glare at the swordsman. "How dare you say that about sweet Nami-san? Nami-san will be returned to the wonderful, glorious heavens from where she came!"

Zoro snorted, closing his eyes again. "Or rather, the flaming depths from where she crawled out of."

The cook let out a snarl of rage. "You take that back!"

Nami ignored the insult, instead she gazed down at the diagram Usopp had drawn. She rose an eyebrow. "Penguins building an empire in Alabasta? That's what happens in the Apocalypse? And giant ramen noodles attack Rogue Town?" She said, gesturing to the odd drawings.

Chopper's jaw dropped. "Penguins? And _ramen noodles_?" He gasped, sounding amazed.

Usopp shrugged. "Hey, it could happen."

Zoro sighed, standing up suddenly and scratching his head. "It's impossible to sleep with you idiots yammering." He growled.

"So get out of my kitchen then! No one's asking you to stay here and impede Nami-san's beauty with your mossy head." Sanji snapped.

The swordsman snorted, boots clunking against the wooden planks that made up the floor as he headed for the door. "I was already planning on it, Love Cook." He said over his shoulder as he pushed open the door and left the galley, leaving Sanji's insults and the rest of the crew's yammering about Luffy's strange behavior behind him.

Honestly, what _was_ their problem? So Luffy didn't feel like eating, it wasn't like it was the end of the world. This was probably just another one of their captain's strange quirks. Although Zoro had to admit, he had been with the boy the longest, and had never known him to pass up the opportunity to eat food. The fact that he wasn't, along with his strange actions today, was a bit unsettling…

As soon as he stepped out into the morning sun, Zoro closed his eyes and took a deep breath of salty air, relishing the crisp chill that came with the autumn island that they were nearing. It really was a nice day, chilly, but just warm enough that he should have been able to find a nice, sunny spot to nap in.

So with that thought Zoro climbed down the stairs, stretching his arms over his head as his eyes wandered around the ship, looking for a good spot. Eagle-like eyes trailed along the deck and up to the figurehead, finally resting upon the usual sight of his captain's profile against the horizon.

The swordsman smiled. Well, at least Luffy seemed to be acting normal now. Everything was fine.

However, just as he was about to ignore his captain and go back to looking for a good napping spot, he spotted Luffy swaying dangerously, as though he had suddenly just lost the strength to even sit upright and balance properly. His shoulders sagged and he began to slip off of the round white ram's head…

Zoro's eyes widened. "Luffy!" He cried, charging towards the boy. What was WRONG with him?

The swordsman reached out to try and grab the boys shirt collar but he was too late, and Luffy pitched into the sea like a rag doll. Zoro watched him fall, noting how the boy's eyes suddenly snapped into awareness and he reached out, seemingly to stretch and grab the figurehead and pull himself up. The green-haired man looked a bit relieved, now as soon as the boy got up here he could tell him off for just suddenly doing that….

But Luffy wasn't stretching! His arm remained it's usual length. The boy managed a look of surprise before he crashed into the sea.

"Shit!" Zoro cursed, kicking off his boots. "Guys! Luffy fell overboard!" He called over his shoulder, hoping someone would hear him before he sprung up onto the banister and dove into the ocean after his captain.

Diving into the water was like diving into ice water, and the moment Zoro plunged into it he nearly let out the breath he had been holding from the shock of it. However, he managed to keep his jaw clenched tight as he forced his eyes open in the frigid icy water.

He had to hurry and find Luffy! He didn't have time to be concerned with how cold the water was!

But all he could see was murky blue in all directions! No sign of his captain at all! Zoro grit his teeth, kicking furiously as he swam deeper, the salt water was stinging his eyes.

Where was Luffy? How far could he have sunken already? How long could that boy hold his breath, anyway? What if he didn't reach his captain in time?

No. He wouldn't let that happen.

Determination giving him strength, he swam onward, the water growing steadily darker and colder. Nothing but a dark, midnight blue, no sign of- there! A flash of red caught Zoro's eye and he turned to spot Luffy slowly sinking lower, clearly unconscious.

Zoro's lungs began to burn for air as he swam over to the boy, reaching out to snatch the back of his shirt and pull him snugly against his chest. He couldn't risk having his captain slip from his grasp, not now!

He began to kick furiously as he tried to reach the surface, fighting the urge to let out the breath he had been holding. A few bubbles escaped from his lips as he clamped his jaw shut, holding Luffy closer absently.

He had to hurry!

The journey to the surface seemed like an eternity to Zoro, but finally he burst out of water, taking in gulps of sweet air. Breathing heavily, he glanced at Luffy, whom fortunately seemed to be coughing and taking in weak breaths as well.

"Finally!" Sanji's voice could be heard from above, and there was a small splash a rope landed in the water near the two. "Hurry up and grab the rope so we can pull you two shitheads in!"

Zoro reached out to grab the rope, holding his captain close. He glanced at the unconscious, shivering boy as they were slowly dragged up onto the Going Merry, ignoring the pain in his muscles as they were hauled up the side of the ship. Now that he was no longer occupied with thoughts of rescuing the boy, they took a turn to how this had happened.

Luffy hadn't been able to stretch…

…what the hell was going on here?

---

"So Chopper, do you know what's wrong with him?"

"Well….he's got a pretty bad fever, and there's the whole no appetite thing. He's also starting to get a sore throat from the looks of things."

"So it's just a cold, then? That's it?"

"Well…"

Luffy let out a soft groan, trying to force his eyes open. They felt all gummy, kind of like that time when he had gotten his hands stuck together with glue, only this time it was his eyelids. He managed to force them open however, revealing fuzzy shapes of dark brown. The boy blinked a few times and the ceiling of the mens cabin swam into focus, the lamp hanging from the ceiling swinging high above his head.

"I think he's awake." Chopper's face came into view as he leaned over his captain, blue nose twitching.

"Huh?" The rubber pirate mumbled groggily, glancing around. From what he could tell he was laying on the green couch in the men's cabin. "How'd I get here?" He tried to sit up but found he didn't quite have the energy.

Chopper, noticing that Luffy seemed to be trying to rise, put a hoof on the dark-haired teens chest to ease him back. "Stay still, you really need rest." The doctor murmured.

"You fell off the ship, remember?" Nami spoke up next to Chopper, tucking a strand of hair behind her ears as she looked down at her captain with a bit of worry etched on her face.

Luffy's brow furrowed in confusion. "I did?"

"Yeah." Sanji's voice came from somewhere beyond Luffy's vision, along with the striking of a match.

"Sanji! Don't smoke in here!" Chopper squeaked, but the cook pointedly ignored him.

"Marimo here rescued you, don't you remember?" Sanji continued.

Luffy blinked, craning his neck so he could catch the sight of Sanji jerking his thumb at Zoro, whom made a face that didn't seem to mask his look of vague concern very well.

"Really? He did? Gee, thanks Zoro!" Luffy chirped with a weak grin, then gave a harsh cough and fell back onto the couch.

"Ah…it was nothing." Zoro muttered, glancing away.

"Of course he saved you, Zoro's like that. Of course, if _I_, the Great Captain Usopp had been there, I would have saved you in _half_ the time!" Usopp's proud voice came from the left of Chopper, but anyone could tell that he was worried and was just covering it up.

"Usopp? Shut up." The swordsman growled, and the sharpshooter quickly complied with a nervous glance at Zoro's swords.

Chopper glanced back at Luffy. "So you don't remember _anything_?" The reindeer questioned. "Try thinking back."

Luffy's brow furrowed as he tried to recall the events that had lead up to this. "Um…..well I got into my row boat that I used all my money to buy and I was all set to go on my big adventure and become King of Pirates-"

"Not _that_ far back you idiot!" Nami snapped.

"Oh, right. I was sitting on my special seat…and I was looking at the water…and then everything got kinda swirly and I felt really dizzy…and I guess I just kind of fell." Luffy said.

Nami frowned in confusion. "So you just…fell? Shouldn't you have been able to stretch and catch yourself?"

The rubber pirate nodded. "Yeah, I tried! But I…couldn't stretch…" The boy suddenly blinked, looking a bit confused as he recalled how he had tried to reach out and grab Merry, but had failed and fallen into the ocean instead.

Sanji rose an eyebrow. "You couldn't _stretch_?" He repeated.

Luffy shook his head. "Nope. And I can't remember anything after that."

This earned looks from the crew varying from shocked to confused.

"Maybe he was just tired?" Usopp suggested, sounding even more worried. "I mean, he was dizzy when he fell, right? Maybe he was just too dizzy or tired to stretch?" Really he hoped it just meant Luffy was tired, this whole day was turning out to be a bit too weird even for the Straw Hat crew.

Robin shook her head from her spot against the wall, finally speaking. "I don't think so, Sniper-san." She gazed at their Captain with knowing blue eyes, tapping her fingers upon her folded arms.

Chopper glanced at their eldest crew member, gasping. "You don't think?"

The archeologist gave a small nod, taking the book she had tucked under her arm and holding it out in front of her. "Captain-san, try stretching your arm to touch this, would you?"

Luffy sat up a little in spite of Chopper's protests, blinking the exhaustion from his eyes. "Huh? Why?"

"Just try it." Robin said simply. "We need to see something."

"Oh…well, okay." Luffy mumbled, reaching out with an outstretched hand for the book at the middle of the room, where Robin stood. He could barely seem to lift his arm, and sweat began to bead on his forehead as he strained himself to try and stretch. His face scrunched up in concentration, but no matter how hard he tried his arm just wouldn't seem to stretch!

"It's okay Luffy, don't strain yourself!" Chopper squeaked, gently pushing Luffy's arm back to his side. The captain didn't seem to have much strength with which to deny Chopper's request, so he allowed himself to rest.

"I thought so…" Robin murmured, returning the book to her folded arms.

Chopper nodded. "It's _Hikemeia_, isn't it? You recognize the symptoms?"

The archeologist nodded. "I've had it before."

Nami's brow furrowed. "_Hikemeia_?" She repeated. "Wait…I think I've heard of that. I remember reading somewhere that it was a virus that attacks Devil Fruit Users, it makes them as weak as if they were always in the sea and it takes away their power completely until it wears off. But it's just a myth, isn't it?"

Robin nodded. "That's what most people say. Then again, most people also say the fruits themselves are myths, and we've certainly proved that wrong." She said, gesturing to herself and nodding at Chopper and Luffy.

Zoro frowned. "So you think Luffy has it?"

"Fairly sure, yes. I recall the symptoms from when I had it myself. Anyone who consumes a Devil Fruit contracts the virus at some point, though after they've had it they will never have it again." Robin explained.

"So it's like the chicken pox for Devil Fruit users?" Usopp suggested. "Sounds pretty fishy to me. How can we be sure Luffy here even has it?"

"Well…there's one last symptom." Chopper said thoughtfully before transforming into his human form, causing Usopp to yelp in surprise and back away.

"Warn us when you do that, will you?" Usopp snapped, but Chopper ignored him as he gently hauled their captain into a sitting position. Luffy, whom seemed to have spaced out while everyone had been talking about him, didn't give any protest.

Nami frowned. "What are you doing?" She asked as she watched Chopper quickly undo the yellow buttons of Luffy's vest and pull it back.

"Checking something…" Chopper replied as he glanced at the rubber pirates now exposed back. He sighed. "Thought so…"

"What?" Nami asked, craning her neck to try and get a view of whatever it was that was on her captains back. Sanji leaned in to try and see, and Usopp crept back over to look. Zoro too looked curious, though Robin remained where she was.

"…Oh…" Nami gasped.

Various spots on the tan skin of Luffy's back had turned a soft pink the spots forming together into the faint mark of a pair of wings, placed just upon his shoulder blades.

"That's the mark of _Hikemeia_." Chopper explained. "There's no scientific explanation for it, but for some reason when a Devil Fruit user gets the virus, that mark appears on their back. It just itches at first, but then it slowly starts to darken and become more painful as the virus gets worse, and then after awhile it eventually gets lighter until it disappears completely. Because of this mark, _Hikemeia _is often referred to as _'Angel's Judgment'_, the other consequence that you receive after eating a fruit of the Devil."

"…Hn…it itches…" Luffy mumbled, trying to reach back and scratch at the markings. Chopper shook his head, lowering the rubber pirate back into a lying position before returning to his regular form.

"You can't scratch it Luffy, alright? Just try and rest right now." Chopper insisted.

"…kay." Luffy murmured, eyes falling shut again.

There was silence in the men's cabin for a few moments.

"So, what now?" Sanji asked, breathing out a cloud of smoke.

"There's nothing we really can do." Chopper replied, shaking his head. "All I can do is give him a few antibiotics, and we have to try and keep him from being too active, the virus could get worse if he tries to get up and move around too much. Other than that, just try and stick with him I guess. It should clear up within a week, if we're lucky."

Nami nodded, quick to take charge. "So we'll just take turns watching him, then? Make sure he stays put and his fever doesn't get much worse, things like that?"

Chopper gave a small nod, closing his medical bag and hopping off of the stool. "I guess so…there's really not much else I can do." He said, a bit of sadness in his tone. He looked back at Luffy, looking worried.

Nami nodded. "Okay then." She turned to Usopp. "Usopp, could you go get a bowl of cold water and some cloth for his fever?"

"Huh? Oh right!" The sharpshooter nodded, heading for the ladder before pausing and glancing back at Chopper. He frowned, noting the youngest crew members sad look on his face. _I have to cheer him up somehow…_

"Don't worry, Chopper. He'll be better before you know it!" Usopp chirped, trying to bring some cheer back into the unsettling atmosphere that had fallen over the crew.

Chopper glanced back at Usopp. "…You think so?"

"Yeah! With us all here, Luffy'll be back to normal soon! Especially with you taking care of him!" Usopp said with a grin.

"Really?" Chopper asked, blinking.

"You bet! Why, as the replacement captain while Luffy is sick, I'm _counting_ on you, Great Doctor Chopper!" The sharpshooter declared, beaming at Chopper.

"R-right!" Chopper said with a smile. "You can count on me, Captain Usopp!"

"Good! Then come and lend me a hand in the most important task of the retrieval of the bowl of water and the cloth!" Usopp commanded.

"Right!"

With that, both boys raced up the ladder.

Sanji shook his head, heading for the ladder after the two. "I'll get started on lunch, Nami-san. I will prepare something extra special and filled with love for your wonderful self to enjoy, as well as something good for the moron here."

Nami smiled. "Thank you, Sanji-kun."

"AHHH, Nami-san smiled at me with her amazing face!" The cook gasped. "I shall depart to do as my wonderful Goddess has asked of me!" With that, he rushed up the ladder.

Robin followed, glancing back at Nami. "You should come as well, Navigator-san. We still have to make sure we're on the right course, after all."

Nami nodded. "Right." She looked back at Zoro, whom had left his place against the wall without her noticing and now stood at his captain's side, gazing down wordlessly at his sleeping form. "You can watch him, right?"

The swordsman nodded, eyes not leaving Luffy. "Yeah, sure."

The navigator smiled, then turned and headed up the ladder, leaving Luffy and Zoro alone.

Zoro glanced down at Luffy, brow furrowed in concern as he watched the boy shiver in his sleep, his breathing shallow.

"..This is going to be a long week." He murmured, pulling up a chair.

---

**To Be Continued…**

_Ugh…that was terrible. . I apologize for the crappiness of this chapter! It'll get better, I swear! I'm also worried that the characters came off OOC….were they alright? Please tell me if they were! _

_Crits and comments are greatly appreciated! Come on, leave me a review and tell me what you thought!_

_I also swear that I'm going to update this more often. I'm going to start setting deadlines for myself. Thus, the next chapter shall be up two weeks from now!_

…_yay?_


	4. Useless

**-Dominoes-**

**A fanfic by Digitaldreamer**

**Chapter Three: Useless **

_Ahhh, I'm sorry this chapter is late everyone! I got really depressed last week and couldn't seem to draw or write ANYTHING! Even posted the new Tangled Web chapter didn't make me happy! It was very depressing._

_Then there was the fact that this chapter was just really hard to write. It was just…hard, for some reason. Hopefully after this chapter I'll be able to write better since things are going to start speeding up._

_Sooo, here we are, chapter three of Dominoes. Yay and what not._

_In random news I've gained a rather unhealthy obsession for an American cartoon! Can you believe it? It's called Danny Phantom and it rocks my socks. It's on Nickelodeon be sure to try watching it sometime because for an American cartoon it's really spiffy! _

_Anyhoo, in other news, I swear to God this fanfic actually has a plot, we just have to get to it first._

_I apologize profusely for the general suckiness of this chapter!_

_---_

Three days.

Three days with a sick Luffy. Three days of watching his temperature slowly rise, three days of watching him shudder and moan and in his sleep. Three days of trying to keep the rubber pirate from scratching at the marks on his back, three days of trying to keep him as comfortable as possible. Three days, and there was little anyone could really do.

No one ever said the life of a pirate was all glamour.

It was around midday and Sanji stood in the galley, chopping carrots to make some sort of soup. It was a grey, overcast day, the kind of day that just feels kind of sad. It's as if the clouds block out the sunshine and colorful feelings of joy and happiness, leaving a dull, gloomy grey air around everything. There was a bit of light peaking through the window into the galley, but the lanterns hanging from the ceiling provided most of the light as always.

Sanji hummed to himself as he picked up the cutting board and held it over the large, bubbling pot. He scraped the pile of chopped carrots into the simmering soup, then set the board down and grabbed an onion from the pile of vegetables he had set on the counter. He began to chop this, the rhythmic sound of the knife hitting the board accompanying Sanji's slow hum.

It was so oddly quiet. On a regular day there'd be some kind of chaos going on outside, perhaps Luffy playing some kind of game or Usopp telling Chopper some wild tale, or perhaps that idiot swordsman swinging his weights around. Usually Sanji would enjoy times like this, when it was just him doing what he did best, with no sounds to distract him. And he couldn't say he minded the quiet.

But it felt somewhat strange. The quiet made the cook feel a bit uneasy. Maybe he had just gotten to the point where he sort of enjoyed the daily chaos those morons created?

Of course not. He was just used to the insanity and kind of missed it.

The sound of the door swinging open broke the relative silence, followed by the sounds of heavy brown boots thunking against the floorboards. There was a small skidding noise as someone sat down at the table, pushing back one of the long benches.

Sanji stole a quick glance over his shoulder to see who it was before speaking. "Finally got Chopper to get some rest, then?"

Usopp nodded as he leaned on his elbows. "He keep insisting that he needed to stay up, that maybe there was something he could still do. I told him that he wouldn't be able to heal anyone if he didn't get any sleep himself and Robin kept insisting that she knew how to take his temperature and everything was fine, but he still took forever to finally convince to get some rest."

The cook shook his head, saying nothing.

The long-nosed sharpshooter stared up at the spinning fan upon the ceiling, face blank. "There really isn't anything he can do, but he keeps on insisting that he can do something."

"But there isn't anything _anyone_ can do right now." Sanji reminded him as he dumped the onions into the pot and started a few more, ignoring how his eyes were starting to burn.

"Yeah…" Usopp went silent for a few moments, the only sound in the kitchen once again being the sound of Sanji chopping the onions.

"I…wish I could be like that. I can't do anything right now. I know no one can, but I feel…so useless. Even believing I could do something when I can't would be better then simply sitting here, waiting and just hoping things will go back to normal because I know I can't do anything." The sharpshooter mumbled, twiddling his thumbs.

"Everything just feels so weird right now.. So restless. It's like we're all just waiting for something, and there's nothing anyone can do. " Usopp sighed. _You brag and brag about all these great things that you can do, Great Captain Usopp. But then when something happens, you never can do anything. You're useless._

"…Yeah." Sanji commented thoughtfully. "I know what you mean. But there _is_ something we can do. We could all just try and get through it. Do what we can, and hope for the best."

Usopp jumped as a knife was suddenly placed in front of him, along with several large mushrooms and a plate.

"But if you really feel so useless, the least you could do is try and help by cutting these for me." The cook said as he took a long drag of his cigarette.

The sharpshooter stared blankly at the mushrooms for a moment before making a face. "That's so cruel of you."

"Hey, we do what we can." Sanji said with a shrug as he went back to chopping onions.

Usopp glared down at the mushrooms for a moment before sighing and beginning to chop up the mushrooms.

_Right…we do what we can. As long as I don't have to eat any of them._

---

"Navigator-san?"

Nami glanced up from Buggy's map of the Grand Line, blinking. Robin stood at the foot of the stairs in the girl's cabin, gazing at her with calm blue eyes.

"Hmm, Robin? Aren't you watching Luffy?" The navigator asked, turning in her chair so she could lean against her desk and face the older woman comfortably.

"Swordsman-san just started his turn." Robin explained as she crossed the room to the bookshelf, then began skimming through the various titles of the books on the shelves. "I came to get a book to read before I went up to start my watch, as it is growing dark. How does our course look?"

"Looks good. There's an island coming up, looks like it's one of those very late autumn islands." Nami stated, brushing a strand of orange behind her ear. "We should reach it by midday tomorrow, judging by how the weathers been. Once we get there we can pick up supplies, maybe we'll find something to help Luffy."

Robin gave a small smile. "That's good. I'm sure Captain-san would be excited, if he were awake."

Nami gave a chuckle at that. "He probably would be."

They remained in comfortable silence for a moment as Robin continued to search for a book and Nami thought for a moment.

"Robin…how do Devil Fruit users get this virus? Is it contagious or something?" The navigator asked, leaning on her elbows.

Robin nodded. "Yes, it is a bit contagious. It can be transmitted through just about anything, from food to liquid to simply the air. You don't have to be near anyone who has it for the virus to happen though. It travels through regular people as well, though it doesn't affect them. The most they'll get is a cold, and then the virus will move on to another person, until it finally finds a devil fruit user suitable for it to attack."

Nami frowned. "So he could have gotten it from anywhere, huh?"

The archeologist nodded again.

"Ah…I thought it was kind of weird that he would just get sick out of nowhere like that, but it makes sense now." The younger girl murmured, twirling a lock of hair around her finger absently.

Once again there was silence.

"Robin...when you had _Hikemia_, what was it like?" Nami suddenly inquired, curious.

"When I had it?" Robin repeated, blue eyes darkening to a shade of midnight blue as she paused in her motion of pulling a book from the shelf. She frowned thoughtfully.

"It was as though I was completely and utterly powerless. I couldn't lift a finger. Everything was impossibly warm, and those marks would occasionally flare as if they were on fire. And I had those dreams…"

Nami leaned forward, sounding interested. "What dreams?"

Robin glanced back at Nami and gave a small smile. "Dreams of the things I most yearned for, of the things I missed. _Hikemia_ is no ordinary sickness. It gives you all sorts of hallucinations and dreams about the things that you treasure most. I speculate this is the virus's attempt to weaken the mind so it will have an easier time attacking the body while it can."

The navigator frowned thoughtfully at this. _Of the things you treasure most, huh? _"Interesting…"

Robin closed her eyes and gave a small, mysterious smile. "It was. It really was."

---

Zoro sighed as he dunked the damp, pure white cloth into the bowl of cool water on the floor. He squeezed at the cloth and wrung it out, trying to get most of the liquid out before folding it and placing it on his captain's forehead.

So far, that was pretty much all he had done when it came to the job of taking care of Luffy. Just try and keep his fever down, take his temperature now and then, and make sure he was still breathing. Just do those things, and hope.

The swordsman gazed down intently at Luffy's face, which was flushed and covered in sweat. His dark hair was plastered to his forehead and even messier than usual without the straw hat to cover it, strands of black hair sticking up here and there. His entire body was covered in sweat for the most part, making his abnormally pale skin shine in the light as the boy took in deep, wheezing breaths. There were a few sheets piled hastily over the boy, which were harshly gripped in Luffy's fists even has he slept.

This sight certainly wasn't the bright, cheerful, laughing boy whom usually drove everyone on the ship completely insane. Now he was the exact opposite of that, and he seemed to be driving everyone even crazier than he had before.

Zoro felt the pain of the pitiful sight almost as a physical blow to see the boy in such a state. This was different than the time after the fight with Crocodile, this time there wasn't even a huge battle to blame it on. It was rather unsettling, really. After seeing Luffy do so much, it was a bit hard to grasp that something like a virus could leave him like this.

Sure, he believed that his captain would get better. Chopper had said he would, after all. But that didn't mean he didn't feel worried, on the contrary it had been the only thing on his mind in the past few days.

Even if he trusted that Luffy would make it through, there was always a tiny part of him that was going to worry. He wasn't worried that his captain wouldn't pull through, Luffy always did. He was concerned for the boy's well-being, that was all.

How could someone be so strong one day, and then suddenly be made weak by something so simple?

But that wasn't the quite right mentality, was it? Luffy was fighting the sickness, after all.

He just seemed so vulnerable right now. So innocent. Actually, Luffy seemed like that so much of the time, it just made the swordsman want to be just a bit protective of him. It was his job as first mate to protect his captain, to always be at his side, wasn't it?

Well, he'd just have to do that now.

As Zoro sat there, gazing down at the boy, he found himself mainly focusing on his face. When he wasn't drooling in his sleep, Luffy really did look a bit angelic. Not that Zoro would know or anything. But that usual expression was gone, replaced by one filled with hurt.

The swordsman's arm reached out almost on its own accord to brush a few strands of hair from the boys face, feeling the heat radiating off of it even from there. His hand remained, fingers slowly caressing the boy's cheek.

"Please…get better soon." Zoro murmured.

Luffy's face relaxed for a moment and Zoro gave a small smile.

Then the boy's brows suddenly knit together and he gave a small groan. The swordsman's smile became a frown as he pulled away his hand. Was there something more that was wrong, or was Luffy actually waking up?

Apparently he was waking up, as the dark-haired youth's eyes slowly opened. Luffy gave another groan and shut his eyes against the bright light before opening them again and blinking up at Zoro with a glazed look. Zoro met his gaze, looking a bit concerned.

"…Shanks?" Luffy mumbled, voice a bit slurred.

Zoro's brow furrowed in confusion. "Shanks?" He repeated. As in the great pirate, Red-Haired Shanks? Why would Luffy think that he was Shanks? He could distantly recall the boy mentioning Shanks a few times, but the history between the two had never been explained, and Zoro hadn't wanted to press the matter. He didn't need to know his captain's history, if the boy ever wanted to tell him then he would.

The boy's eyes suddenly lit up and his face become a wide smile. "It really is you!" He cried, sounding excited. He tried to get up but found he didn't quite have the strength, and after a few moments of trying to sit up he fell back against the couch again, groaning. "I'm sorry…I finally got to see you again, and now I can't even get up. Doesn't really seem like I kept my promise to get stronger, does it?" The boy mumbled, a sad look coming to his glazed eyes.

"No, no, you're doing fine," Zoro soothed, reaching out gently ruffle Luffy's hair. He assumed that perhaps his captain was hallucinating, but he seemed so happy to be able to meet this 'Shanks' person, that the swordsman didn't have it in his heart to tell him who he really was. "I'm sure you've gotten a lot stronger, huh?"

"Yeah!" Luffy's face spread into an excited grin again. "I'm really, really strong now! My punch really is as strong as a pistol shot! I can do all kinds of things! I even have a bounty now, did you hear? One hundred million belli! Isn't that great?"

Zoro couldn't help but chuckle as he recalled the memory of when he and Luffy had discovered their new bounties, remembering how excited they had both been, even if he did still feel his was too low. "Yeah…it's great. I'm really proud of you."

Luffy continued to smile. "Thanks…but it's not just me! My crew is really great too, didn't you know? They're all the greatest."

The swordsman smiled. "The greatest, huh?"

The rubber pirate nodded. "Yeah….they're all the best. I have a swordsman and a navigator and a sharpshooter and a cook and a doctor and even an archeologist! We all have the best adventures! I don't know what I'd do without them. They're the greatest nakama that I could ask for."

Zoro nodded, taking the now luke-warm cloth off of Luffy's head so he could redunk it. "Oh?" He said, sounding interested. "Why don't you tell me about them?"

"Sure! See, first there's my sharpshooter, Usopp! He's really funny, he tells all these great stories and he's amazing when it comes to shooting things! Chopper and I really love his stories…oh, Chopper's our doctor! He's a reindeer man and he's so cool! He's all soft and furry and he can transform from a reindeer to a human and back, isn't that neat? And then there's Nami, our navigator! She's really smart, she can tell what the weathers going to be just by looking at the clouds, and she's the best navigator ever! She loves money and she kind of yells at me a lot. I really don't know why."

Zoro chuckled as he listened to the boy describe their rather odd crew. He had to admit, Luffy's descriptions were pretty much spot-on.

"There's also Sanji, our cook! He makes the yummiest food in the world, especially meat! He kicks me whenever I get into the food though, which just means I have to try harder at being sneaky! He smokes all the time, and he really loves girls for some reason. He drools over Nami and Robin a lot…speaking of Robin; she's the newest member of our crew! She's really smart too and she's really quiet, all she ever seems to do is read books. I think she likes being here though, so that's good. Zoro still doesn't trust her though…speaking of Zoro, he's the best!"

Zoro paused in the wringing out of the cloth at the mention of his name, frowning. What would Luffy say about him?

"He's a swordsman, and he's really strong! He uses three swords, isn't that cool? He trains every day so he can get stronger and stronger…it's pretty neat to see. He was the first member of my crew, so I guess that makes him my first mate. He's the best first mate anyone could ask for…I know he'll always be there right behind me if I ever need him, and I'll always be there for him, you know?"

The swordsman swallowed and nodded, placing the newly wet cloth on the boys head. "Of course. He'll always be there for you."

Luffy smiled. "Yeah…" His eyes seemed to be getting a bit heavy, as if he had worn himself out talking.

"Yeah…those are my nakama. Sometimes they fight and sometimes they can be kind of mean…but I know no matter what happens they'll always be there for me. And I'll always be there for them, even if I have to die to protect them." The boy continued on, face growing serious.

Zoro frowned. "But you know, as your crew, it's _their _jobs to lay their lives down for _you_, you know."

Luffy glanced up at Zoro, and for a moment his eyes darkened. "I know. But…I don't want them to die for me. I want to always be there for them, and I don't want them to have to die for me." His brow furrowed a bit and he winced, as if in pain. "I want us all to be together forever…I don't want my nakama to leave. So I'll get stronger, for them."

"But…they may have to leave eventually." Zoro pointed out, biting his lip. He couldn't necessarily promise that he'd stay forever, he knew that. Someday everyone's goals may take them to different places, and if that was the case…then that would be that.

"I know." Luffy repeated, biting his lip as if in pain. "I know…" He let out a shuddering gasp as his eyes squeezed shut, a few tears escaping as he gripped at the sheets covered his body with shaking hands. "It hurts…"

Zoro's face became one of concern. "What hurts?"

"My back…" Luffy mumbled, teeth clenching. He rolled over, as if no longer laying on his back may help to ease the pain. It didn't seem to be helping however, as a small whimper escaped his lips. "..hurts…make it stop…" He made as if to reach up and try and scratch at the marks on his back.

The swordsman reached out to grasp Luffy's hands in his own, eyes narrowing. Chopper had warned them this would start happening eventually.

As Zoro watched his captain's face contort in pain, he felt a wave of sympathy come over him. Even so, he wasn't entirely sure what to do. What was he supposed to do? Comfort the boy? Zoro wasn't quite sure how one went about doing that.

He swallowed as he heard another whimper escape the boy's lips. He clasped his large, calloused hands tighter over Luffy's smaller ones, moving a bit closer to him.

"Shh…it's going to be alright…shhh…" He whispered a bit awkwardly. Luffy's face seemed to calm a bit at this, his vice grip loosening just a tiny bit. Zoro took this as a good thing and continued this, releasing one hand so he could reach up to stroke the boy's face soothingly.

After a few minutes the attack seemed to have finished and Luffy lay silent against the couch, his hand still clenched in Zoro's, whom was gazing intently at him. He seemed to be falling asleep again, but didn't seem to quite want to just yet.

"…I'm sorry…" Luffy finally spoke.

"It's alright. It's not your fault." Zoro said calmly.

"I finally…I finally get to see you again, and here I am…sick." The boy took a shuddering breath. "And I haven't even completed my promise yet…I still haven't become Pirate King…do you still want your hat back?"

The swordsman rose an eyebrow at this. So the hat was Shanks, then? Well, that would explain a few things. "No no…you keep it. You still have that promise to keep, don't you? What would 'Straw Hat; Luffy be without his straw hat?"

Luffy gave a small laugh. "I guess…you're right…" His eyes were once again falling closed, he didn't seem to have the strength to keep them open anymore. "Thank you, Shanks. I promise…next time I see you, I'll be able to give it back." With that, the rubber pirate drifted into a dreamless sleep once again.

Zoro watched his captain's calm face for a moment before sighing and rubbing his face. This week really was turning out to be stressful…

Distantly he noted that his hand was still clamped around Luffy's. The boy's grip was rather strong even while he was sleeping, so it didn't appear Zoro would be regaining the use of that hand anytime soon. And interestingly enough, he didn't really want to.

---

"So you're saying the spores were delivered, yes?"

The voice was calm and quiet, though it carried an air of command to it as it echoed off of the walls in the large warehouse. Shadows were cast by various boxes of all sizes and shapes, the dim light within only coming from a few flickering lamps handing overhead.

The warehouse was seemingly empty, save for a tall man dressed in black standing at the center of it. A pair of black and white, striped shoes tapped on the concrete floor as their owner waited for a reply from the miniature den den mushi held in his hand.

"Yes sir. The Straw Hat should have come down with the virus around three days ago, and they should be arriving at Vendetta Island some time tomorrow." A voice crackled over the other end.

"Perfect. All according to plan, then. Good job." The man's voice rang through the warehouse, vibrating off the walls.

"Thank you sir." With that, the person on the other end of the line hung up.

The man placed the small snail into his pocket before reached up to adjust his glasses with the palm of his hand, causing the light to reflect off of them for a moment. "Well then, Monkey D. Luffy…you'll soon see what happens to those who disrupt my plans. You'll pay."

---

**To Be Continued…**

_Dun dun dun! Oh noes! This fic actually has a plot! Shocker!_

…_and of course, you've all probably already figured out who our main antagonist is, and most of the plot. X3 Horray, I suck at foreshadowing! Or maybe you haven't gotten it all figured out, and I'll turn around and surprise you. You never know._

_Anyway, thank you all for your reviews! I feel that I don't deserve all the praise since this fic is kind of turning out to be a bit of a dud, but hopefully as this fic progresses I'll become worthy of it all!_

_Please review to assure me that I haven't killed you all with my suckiness!_

**Next Chapter:** _An attack on the ship with only Zoro and a sick Luffy to defend it? This cannot turn out well. And what is it that they want with Luffy, anyway?_


	5. Ambush

**-Dominoes-**

**By Digitaldreamer**

**Chapter Four: Ambush!**

_Wow, there sure are a lot of people who like this story. Oo Wow…I thank you all for the kind praise!_

_I'm also really sorry about the new TW chapter taking so long. It's National Novel Writing Month and Constable decided to write a One Piece novel, so she's been busy with that and her job. So we haven't written TW in awhile, I apologize!_

_I planned on writing this fic for NaNoWriMo and getting it finished by the end of the month...but as you can see I kind of failed. Yeah. I think this fic is cursed, it never seems to want to be written. Stupid Dominos._

_I'm also working on my Danny Phantom fic…if you like Danny Phantom, go be a nice person and read it, will you? Leaving a review for it would make me very happy…_

_Oh, and my friend Duo has demanded I plug his Boktai fic to you all…assuming any of you actually play the game. It's called Light's Shadow, Darkness's Light…and it owns. Seriously, I've only received a brief synopsis about the game from my friend Kaya and I thought the fic owned, so you should all go check it out. /shameless plug_

_Anyway, on with the fic!_

_---_

"Land Ho!"

Usopp's cry from the crow's nest the next day came around sometime in the afternoon. The moment those words were yelled, the crew's spirits seemed to lift a bit.

Nami glanced up from her map and up to the crow's nest, her short orange hair blowing in the wind. "Good! How far away is it?"

"Not too far! You should be able to see it without a telescope pretty soon!" Usopp called back.

Nami looked to the horizon, shading her eyes. It was a nicer day than it had been yesterday, a bit warmer and on occasion the grey clouds would part to reveal a small ray of sunshine. The sea was a bit choppy, but it was a definite improvement.

"Ah! I see it!" Nami said with a smile, spotting the dark shape of an island against the clouds in the distance. "It's about time!"

Robin peeled her eyes away from her book to glance at the island. "Interesting…do you know the name of the island, Navigator-san?"

Nami nodded, brushing her fingers through her hair absently. "Yeah, Vendetta Island. Why?"

"Ah…now I remember. I read about the history of the island awhile back, I didn't know we were actually near it." Robin murmured thoughtfully.

"Oh? Care to tell me what you read?" Nami inquired, sounding interested. Really, what if the island turned out to be a rich one? It could mean quite a bit of money for her in the near future.

Robin propped her chin upon her palms as she gazed thoughtfully at the island ahead of them. "From what I remember, the book said that there was a mutiny on a settlers ship…the captain and his few loyal followers were marooned a small island and left to die…but the island turned out to be filled with all sorts of valuable minerals. By mining them, the captain and his followers made a fortune, and once this was discovered people came from all over to buy from the island. The captain soon had established a prosperous city upon the island."

Nami grinned. "So, it's a wealthy city, then?"

"It's mainly a town for storing the minerals mined there and things like that and it is fairly prosperous." Robin said, nodding.

"Perfect!" Nami said, belli signs in her eyes as she thought of all the money she could get.

Usopp frowned. "But why is the island called 'Vendetta Island'?" He asked from the crow's nest, curious.

Robin gave a dark, mysterious smile. "The settlers who mutinied against the captain were not so lucky and wandered from island to island, and eventually they ended up at the island where they had marooned their captain. They begged for forgiveness, hoping their captain would share some of his wealth. But their captain was still angry about being betrayed, and instead of helping them, he got his revenge. He had them all hung before the rest of his city, stating that this was what happened to those who crossed him."

"..He killed them all?" Usopp cried.

Robin nodded solemnly. "Some years after this one of the lovers of the traitors murdered the captain as an act of revenge for them, and that person too was killed. The island is well known as a place where the words 'if you go out for revenge remember to dig two graves, one for the one you're after and another for yourself' go forgotten. Honor was a very large thing, if you so much as looked a person the wrong way they'd be plotting to murder you in an alleyway within the week. Thus, the island was named Vendetta Island, Vendetta being another word for revenge."

The deck was silent for a few moments.

"That's…pleasant." Usopp finally commented, sounding nervous. "Are you sure we have to go there?"

"We're running low on supplies, Usopp." Nami said simply. _And the place sounds like a goldmine. _"We're going."

"B-but one of us will probably end up looking at one of the townsfolk the wrong way and they'll hang _us_!" Usopp cried.

"I wouldn't worry about that, Sniper-san. The time when the city people were that intense about getting revenge on each other is long past, the name has just stuck with the island." Robin stated calmly.

"But what if they _are_ still crazy like that?" Usopp whined.

"I'm sure they're just rumors, Usopp. Now stop whimpering, it's hurting my ears." Nami snapped, glancing back at Vendetta Island, which was drawing ever closer…

---

Luffy woke with a start as the ship gave a sudden lurch. He blinked blearily up at the ceiling, letting out a groan. His entire body ached as if he had just been through a rock slide, and while it had been so hot earlier everything seemed freezing cold.

Zoro's face suddenly came into view as he leaned over the boy, concern that the swordsman wasn't even bothering to conceal written on his face. "Luffy?"

The rubber pirate gave another groan, staring groggily up at his first mate. "Zoro?" He mumbled, the word slipping through dry, chapped lips.

"Yeah, I'm here." Zoro said, taking the cloth off of Luffy's forehead as he watched the boy shiver, feeling another pain tug at his heart. He frowned…did that mean Luffy's temperature had lowered? He wasn't entirely sure, maybe he should get Chopper.

Luffy gave a small, tired smile. "Good…"

The swordsman frowned as he looked over his captain, feeling a bit awkward. What was he supposed to do now? Well, at least Luffy wasn't hallucinating this time. Maybe he could get Luffy to at least drink something. "Can you sit up?"

The boy frowned. "I dunno…maybe…" He tried to push himself up with painstaking effort, his face contorting with the energy it took. He managed to get himself nearly halfway up before he felt his arms give out. However, instead of hitting the couch like he expected, he found himself caught in a pair of strong arms. The boy blinked up at Zoro, who said nothing as he gently pulled Luffy up the rest of the way and set the boy so he could sit with his back against the arm of the couch.

"There you go…" Zoro murmured, dark, eagle-like eyes meeting wide, innocent ones, their faces mere inches apart.

Luffy smiled warmly again. "Thanks, Zoro."

The swordsman then suddenly realized how close they were and he pulled back, a blush coloring his cheeks. What on earth was wrong with him? Luffy blinked, looking confused.

Zoro cleared his throat and looked away; picking up the water bottle Chopper had left in case Luffy should wake. "Here...drink this." He said, offering it to the boy.

Luffy's expression became grateful as he reached out with a shaking hand to take the water bottle and bring it to his lips, gulping it down. Since his arms were shaking some of the water dribbled out of his mouth, but the boy didn't care. The cool water soothed his itchy, sore throat, and made him feel just a bit more clear-headed.

"Thanks." He finally said, setting down the now empty bottle and wiping his lips.

"You're welcome." Zoro said, taking the bottle and setting it down.

"Did Luffy wake up?" Chopper's voice came from above, and a few moments later the reindeer was carefully climbing down the ladder into the men's quarters. He landed on the ground with a small thump and glanced over at the couch. He gave a small smile, walking over and placing a hoof onto the boy's forehead. "How are you feeling?"

"Really tired…and I hurt everywhere…and it's cold…" Luffy mumbled.

"Uh huh. Say 'ahh'." Chopper said, holding out the thermometer. Luffy did as he was told, making a face as the pointy glass was thrust underneath his tongue. He then closed his mouth as directed, wincing as the pointy end of the glass poked into the tender flesh beneath his tongue.

"Were there any attacks yet?" Chopper asked, glancing up at Zoro. "Nami said he had one while she was watching him, but he was sleeping."

Zoro just nodded.

Chopper's ears lowered sadly and he glanced back at their sick captain. Luffy looked back, and noting his doctor's sadness he gave a small, tired smile. Zoro watched that smile and felt a stabbing pain in his heart once more, knowing that smile was more for their benefit than anything.

After a minute the thermometer beeped and the reindeer took it, frowning as he looked at the long red line. "Still way too high….someone's definitely gonna have to stay back here and watch him."

Luffy frowned in confusion. "Stay back here?" He repeated. "What do you mean?"

Chopper glanced at Luffy, then smiled. Maybe the news would cheer Luffy up a bit. "We landed at a new island, Luffy! That's what that lurch was, we just docked."

The rubber pirate's eyes widened. "Really? Awesome! I wanna go see!" He immediately made as if to get up, but his strength immediately drained at the motion, and he had nothing to resist with as both Chopper and Zoro pushed him back.

"No Luffy, you can't go! You have to stay here and rest!" Chopper cried. He should have remembered that if he told his captain they were at an island that, sure, it would cheer Luffy up, but then he'd also want to go to it.

"But I wanna go see it!" Luffy whined.

"You can see it later, when you're better! It's going to take five days for the log post to be set, you'll be better by then! Just wait!" Chopper pleaded.

"But I wanna see it!" Luffy repeated, looking from the doctor to his first mate with pleading eyes. "Please! Can't I just go up to the deck and see it? Please?" He pleaded.

Zoro gazed down at Luffy for a moment before standing and wrapping the blanket around the boy. He then scooped his captain up like an infant, the boy's head cradled against his chest.

"Zoro!" Chopper cried. "He needs rest!"

The swordsman sighed. "Come on, it'll take five minutes and by then he'll have tired himself out anyway!"

Chopper glared at the two for a moment before sighing and shaking his head, smiling. "Okay, fine. But right to bed after that, alright?"

"Yosh! Thanks Chopper!" Luffy cheered, grinning weakly at the reindeer, who grinned back.

Admittedly, climbing up the ladder with Luffy in his arms was a difficult feat, but Zoro managed it. Soon enough he had stepped up onto the deck, the salt-tinted breeze blowing his hair back.

"Wooow…" Luffy gasped as he gazed at the island before them. They were docked at a fairly small port, as docking at one of the major ports when you had three people with large bounties on their heads was not a good idea, but even from here you could see much of the city. There were many large buildings in the distance, ranging from stores to taverns to restaurants. All sorts of people were bustling through the streets, buying and selling all sorts of things. A great sign stood at the front of the city stating "Welcome to Vendetta Port!" in large, shimmering letters.

But what really caught a person's eye was the great clock tower at the center of the town, towering above everything else. Its great white surface shimmered, the gigantic clock hands pointing towards the numbers 12 and 1, for it was one o'clock. It was decorated by the carvings of stone vines that were wound around the clockface, made to look as if the leaves grew as the numbers on the clock went from twelve to six, and died as they went from six to twelve.

Overall, it was an impressive sight.

Zoro couldn't help but smile as he glanced from the island to Luffy's awed face. No matter how many times they visited a new place and that childish excitement resurfaced, the swordsman never got sick of it. It was nice to see the boy brighten up after how gloomy the past few days had been.

Nami blinked at the sound of Luffy's voice and turned to look at him and Zoro, eyes widening. "Luffy! What are you doing up? You should be resting!" She cried.

Zoro rolled his eyes. "Relax, would you? He isn't walking or anything, he just wouldn't go back to sleep until he got to see the island."

The navigator frowned at the two for a moment, but then shook her head and sighed. "You'd better put him right back to bed after this."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Zoro said, walking past Nami and up the steps to the bow of the ship. He soon reached the figurehead and, after some rather creative one-armed maneuvering, managed to climb on top of it. He sat down upon the lamb's head with a sigh, setting Luffy down on his lap.

"You okay with this?" Zoro inquired, glancing down at Luffy.

Luffy gave a nod, the salt-tinted wind blowing his hair back as he snuggled against the swordsman's chest. "Yeah! Thanks, Zoro!"

Zoro grinned, reaching up to ruffle his captain's hair affectionately. "No problem."

The air lapsed into a comfortable silence after that, the only sounds coming from the seagulls calling above, the waves crashing against the docks, and various sailors tying up their ships. Of course there were also the sounds of the rest of the crew getting the Going Merry tied down, but Zoro was used to tuning them all out by now.

The swordsman had to admit this wasn't so bad. Just Luffy, himself, and the sea. It had a nice, peaceful air about it, which was something the swordsman rarely saw as of late. Not that things were peaceful very often around his captain anyway, but when moments like this came, Zoro enjoyed them. Having Luffy in his arms admittedly wasn't so bad either. He really wouldn't have minded just staying here for awhile, with nothing to interrupt this peaceful moment.

But of course that wouldn't be so, not on the Going Merry.

"Oi, shithead."

Zoro gritted his teeth at the sound of the cook's voice. "What is it, Love Cook?" He demanded without turning around.

"Just wanted to tell you that Nami-san wants you to watch the ship. The rest of us are going out to get supplies."

The swordsman made a face. There went that woman ordering everyone around again. But it was probably best that he stay here with Luffy anyway and it meant he wouldn't have to deal with the navigator yelling at him to carry things, so he decided to go with it. "Fine, whatever."

"Yeah. Don't let him fall overboard or anything." The cook spoke this casually, but there was a hint of a very real threat in his voice.

"I won't." Zoro replied simply.

"Okay then. Later, marimo." There was the sound of Sanji's heavy clogs hitting the wood of the deck as he began to walk away.

"Don't get into too much trouble, I won't be around to save your skinny ass." Zoro called out.

"You only wish you were the one doing the saving, shit swordsman." Sanji sneered in return.

Zoro snorted. "Yeah, whatever. Get out of here already, I'm sure your lovely _Nami-san_ is waiting."

Sanji didn't reply to that, he just departed wordlessly, his cry of "NAMI-SWAAAN!" being the last thing heard after a minute or so. After that, the ship was relatively empty and the silence resumed.

Of course it wasn't like Zoro could sleep, like he usually did when he got stuck watching the ship. But as Luffy's breathing slowed and the boy drifted into a peaceful sleep in his arms, the swordsman found that once again, he didn't really mind.

---

"Captain?"

"Yes?"

"Most of the Straw Hats seem to be gone. The only ones there are the captain and the swordsmen."

"That's fine. The captain's the one we need for my plan to succeed, at any rate."

"What about the swordsman?"

"He may give you some trouble, but it shouldn't take you too long. Just get moving."

"Of course, sir."

The line for the Mini Den Den Mushi went dead, and a pair of claws glimmered in the shadows of the warehouses along the docks. "Right…let's go then, boys."

---

Luffy was awoken from a peaceful sleep by a stabbing pain in his back. The boy gave a groan, peeking open one eye to stare at the sun high in the sky. He groaned at the brightness and lay back again, his head hitting something firm and warm.

He blinked in surprise, glancing up to find Zoro's sleeping face inches from his.

Oh yeah…Zoro had taken him up on deck and he had fallen asleep…

The captain glanced around the deck, feeling confused. Where was everyone?

He tried to get up, but found he didn't have the strength. The boy slumped back against Zoro with a sigh, pulling the blanket wrapped around him closer. It was kind of chilly, but he didn't mind. It was nice being outside for a change, and he still felt pretty warm…being sick wasn't fun.

But there were more important things to think about. Like how his stomach was growling rather loudly.

Luffy let out a groan. He was really hungry…when had he last eaten? He couldn't remember. There was only one way to solve this.

He reached up to shake Zoro awake. "Zoroooo…wake up…"

The swordsman cracked open one eye to stare down at Luffy before opening the other. "Hm? Luffy?"

"Zoroooo, I'm hungry. Where's Sanji?" The boy whined.

Zoro sighed, reaching up to scratch his head. "He and the others went to get supplies." He explained.

"Oh." Luffy frowned, thinking over this. If Sanji was gone, who would make him food? He thought for a few minutes before his face spread into a grin. "Then you make me food! Will you Zoro? Pleeaaassee?"

The first mate made a face, he wasn't a cook. But he could probably find something in the fridge. "Alright, alright." He lifted Luffy up in his arms like an infant once more and stood, stretching out his legs. He then began to walk towards the galley, noting how light his charge was.

"Geez…how can you eat so much but be so light?" The swordsman asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I dunno." Luffy said with a laugh, wincing at the pain it caused.

Zoro shook his head, smiling. "You're so weird." He muttered.

Luffy just grinned.

"_Wand des Schattens."_ Zoro's sharp ears just barely caught the whispered attack name and suddenly pulled back a few feet, which ended up being quite wise as his shadow suddenly shot up in front of him and Luffy to form a solid, black wall. Had he been standing there seconds earlier, they both would have been sliced in two.

"Quick reflexes. Well, that's good; it should at least keep this fight from growing too dull." A cool, female voice spoke in a businesslike tone behind the two pirates.

Zoro's eyes narrowed and he quickly spun around to face the speaker, arms tightening around the bundle in his arms.

He was treated to the sight of ten large, burly thugs standing on deck. He probably wouldn't have given them much thought if it weren't for the pairs of black cat ears on each of their heads.

_The Kuroneko Pirates? What are they doing here?_

It was rare for Zoro to remember all the thugs he had taken down, but he did indeed remember that morning in Usopp's village. Those ears weren't exactly a fashion statement many others took up.

But these thoughts were soon pushed aside in favor of noting the one whom had conjured the wall and had spoken.

She was rather tall and slender, clad entirely in black while showing off quite a bit of her pale skin. Her short, silver hair fell just past her shoulders, the bangs nearly obscuring her icy blue eyes. She wore a pair of black cat ears and a fake tail, and her weapons seemed to consist of a pair of tight black gloves with claws coming from the finger-tips. She had a cold sort of air about her, like a blizzard blowing through an arctic land.

Zoro wasn't concerned about the thugs, but this woman had something off-setting about her.

The swordsman knelt to set Luffy on the deck, keeping a wary eye on the intruders. He wasn't sure what he would do if they attacked, he didn't want to end up hurting the boy. However, none of them seemed to be going for an attack. A few of the thugs snickered and gave the pair sneers, but they did not attack. Most seemed to be waiting for the woman's word. But instead of attacking, she remained stoic, watching the swordsman's movements with the patience of a cat toying with its prey.

_I see…she won't attack yet. She's playing with me. Well fine, that's a foolish move on her part. _He thought as he stepped in front of his captain.

"Zoro-"

"You stay there. You're in no condition to fight. Let me handle this." Zoro growled.

"..Kay…" Luffy gave a small smile. He wasn't worried, he trusted Zoro to protect him and the ship. Things would work out. Really, he wondered where these weird cat people had come from. He could vaguely recall some sort of fight…but it obviously hadn't been very important, as he most of it was a blur. Hadn't he fought some weird guy with claws? Kero, was it? …Oh well, it probably wasn't that important if he couldn't remember it.

"Alright…if it's a fight you want, let's get this over with. I don't have time for this." The swordsman growled, pulling Yubashiri and Sandai Kitetsu from their sheaths. He doubted he'd need three swords for this.

One of the Kuroneko pirate's snorted. "Oh, it's not a fight with you that we want. We're here for your captain."

Zoro's eyes narrowed. Well, that was entirely different matter. He didn't care if they were just here to fight, but if they thought they were getting anywhere near Luffy they had another thing coming. "You aren't touching him." He growled, eyes flashing.

Still…the question nagged at his mind. If they wanted Luffy, why were they waiting until after Zoro had set the boy down? And what was with that woman?

Things were silent for a moment. The woman cocked her head to the side, frigid blue eyes meeting black, eagle-like ones.

"Go." The woman hissed.

"YAAAAAAAAAARGH!" The ten thugs charged all at once, brandishing their various weapons.

Zoro rose an eyebrow. Did they honestly think they were going to get anywhere near Luffy that way? He really wouldn't even need two swords for this.

"_Nitouryu…"_

There was a flash of steel in the late autumn sunlight, followed by a blur of green, white, and black.

"_TAKANAMI!"_

A blast of wind shot across the deck of the ship as Zoro came to a stop behind the ten pirates, whom all gave cries of pain and collapsed onto the deck in heaps. They hadn't even had a chance to get close enough to attack!

"The wounds aren't fatal. Be grateful." Zoro growled, turning away from the twitching and moaning forms of his former opponents. He doubted Luffy would have wanted him to kill any of them, even if they _were_ trying to get at the rubber pirate for some odd reason.

He glanced at the woman, who rose a perfectly arched brow at him.

"Well...this ought to be interesting. Shall we?" She purred.

"Be my guest." Zoro said, giving a feral grin in spite of himself.

The woman suddenly lashed forward, so fast a normal person couldn't possibly have tracked it, claws aimed to tear out Zoro's throat.

But Zoro wasn't exactly a normal person.

He reached up to block her claws with one sword, swinging with the other to try and slice her stomach. She responded by jumping and flipping over him, aiming a kick for his chest. The swordsman spun around, blocking the heel of her steel-toed combat boots with Yubashiri and then using the sword to send her flying towards the mast. She flipped and landed with cat-like grace on her feet, the ends of her trench coat flaring around her.

This all happened in a manner of seconds.

"Go, Yumi-san!" One of Kuroneko pirates cheered from their place on the deck before coughing and spitting up some blood. "The Meowban Brothers couldn't take the swordsman, but you have a devil fruit power on your side! Use the _Kage Kage no Mi_, Yumi-san!"

Several similar cheers came from the wounded pirates. Zoro snorted. "When they fail, they turn to the one stronger than them and plead. That hasn't changed." He muttered.

Yumi's stony expression did not change. "I wouldn't know. I have no care for nakama, only for battle."

Zoro rose an eyebrow. That would explain why she hadn't allowed the attack earlier. Right now she was focusing on the fight itself…but what was the point of taking Luffy, who was quite obviously too weak to fight at the moment? "So you have no goal then? What's the point of working with these goons, then?"

"Kuro-sama promised me bloodshed. In return I promised him a weapon and his chance for revenge." She explained calmly.

"Revenge?" The swordsman repeated. "Is that why you all came here for Luffy, then?"

"Talk is meaningless. Actions prove stronger than words." Yumi murmured, jumping into the air and crossing her forearms in front of her._ "Nadeln des Schattens!"_ She called out. Her shadow suddenly rose up into the air to take the form of hundreds of tiny black needles. Each one hovered in the air for a moment before rushing towards Zoro all at once.

"What the-?" Zoro's eyes widened. He would have dodged, but Luffy was right behind him! He steeled himself and brought up his swords to block. He managed to deflect most of the needles, but there were far too many. Several lodged into his flesh while some just grazed him, leaving thin scratches in their wake.

After the attack stopped Zoro spared a glance back at Luffy, who was gaping up at him with wide eyes, apparently uninjured. The first mate gave him a relieved smile before turning back to Yumi, eyes narrowing.

"What was that?" He demanded, though his attention was momentarily torn from her as the needles in his skin seemed to melt and become some sort of dark liquid again, which immediately dribbled off of him and fell to the deck. The millions of tiny bits of shadow all traveled back to the cat woman, where they converged to form her shadow once more.

"My power. I can manipulate my shadow and anyone else's in any way I wish, transforming it into whatever I like." Yumi explained calmly, frigid blue eyes meeting his surprised ones. "I do hope you'll be able to at least provide a fairly interesting fight against it."

Zoro grinned again, reaching to pull Wadou from its sheath. That was a power he'd need all three swords to combat against. "You'll get your fight. But you're still not touching my captain."

"He is my payment to better battles, so I'm afraid you'll have to part with him." Yumi stated.

"You assume you'll actually need to find a better one. You won't win this, so you won't be needing him as 'payment' anyway." Zoro replied as he clenched his teeth around the white hilt of Kuina's treasured katana.

"Oh really? Prove it to me."

"With pleasure. _ONI GIRI!_" Zoro shot forward, his arms crossed in front of him. He slashed his swords diagonally as he shot past her, then spun around in time to block another slash from her claws.

She stared at him over the shining blades of his katana, blood dripping from new, thin gashes across her chest and stomach. "Ah…that move normally would have at least knocked a rather skilled person out of a fight. You are good."

"Glad to hear I'm so respected." Zoro grunted out, pushing her away and then dodging as another round of needles shot past his head. He was about to attack again, but was cut off by Yumi's sudden cry.

_"Stehenbleiben!"_

Zoro's eyes widened as he suddenly found his feet were stuck to the deck. He glanced down to see tendrils of darkness coming from his own shadow to wrap around his ankles and hold him down.

"_Blätter des Schattens!"_

The swordsman let out a cry as the rest of his shadow sprung up and sliced through him, as if it had been turned into several large blades.

"Gah!" Zoro grunted out, stumbling back as he was freed, blood gushing from these new wounds. Distantly he could hear Luffy crying his name, but he kept his focus on the woman.

He swung his swords towards her and she quickly ducked, backflipping and aiming a kick for his jaw. Zoro jumped at the last second and swung downward, which she quickly avoided by rolling and springing up behind him. The swordsman spun around and swung once more, only to have Yumi pull away. They were once again in the same positions that they were in before, with Zoro standing in front of Luffy and Yumi standing with her back to the mast as the rest of the Kuroneko pirates watched.

Yumi let out a small chuckle and made as if to charge once more, but paused suddenly.

Zoro blinked, looking confused. Why had she stopped?

The silver-haired woman reached into her pocket and withdrew a black, miniature Den Den Mushi, which was vibrating softly. She opened it and spoke into it. "Yes?"

The swordsman's eyes narrowed. After all that rambling about wanting a good battle, she had time to take a _Den Den Mushi call_?

"Hn…yes sir. I understand sir. We'll be there. Thank you, sir." With that, she hung up and slipped the snail into her pocket once more.

"I'm afraid our battle will have to be cut short. My captain wishes for his payment now, and I must do as he wishes." Yumi stated.

"What? What makes you think you can take him?" Zoro demanded, fists clenching around his swords.

"Forgive me for not respecting you by taking something your treasure without a proper fight, but my payment must be made. If you truly treasure that sick captain of yours, then I trust our fight will be continued soon." The woman continued as if Zoro had not spoken, crossing her forearms in front of her once more and closing her eyes.

"Oh no you don't!" Zoro snarled, charging towards the woman. She wasn't going to take Luffy! Not if he had anything to say about it!

"_Umhang der Schatten!"_

All of the shadows suddenly rose up and covered everything; it was as if the sun had simply ceased to exist. The Going Merry was plunged into to darkness, darkness so thick and pure that it seemed almost suffocating.

This only lasted a few seconds, however, and just as suddenly as it came the darkness melted away. Zoro's blades met empty air.

The swordsman gasped, glancing around. Yumi was gone, the Kuroneko pirates were gone…

…Luffy was gone.

---

**To Be Continued…**

_Dun dun dun! I know, a horrible place to leave off, but this chapter has taken long enough as it is._

_I do hope Yumi came out alright, I'm always afraid of using OC's, even if they're meant as enemies. What do you all think of her? Actually, what did you think of the chapter in general? Did it suck? Eh, please tell me!_

**Next Chapter: **Well, this certainly can't be good. What's Zoro going to do, and where is Luffy being taken? Find out..um…next chapter, I suppose.


	6. A Dish Best Served Cold

**-Dominoes-**

**A One Piece Fanfic By Digitaldreamer**

**Chapter Five: A Dish Best Served Cold**

_Well, the holidays are over now. This makes me sad because I absolutely love the holidays, but thankful at the same time because that means I'm finally done making fics and pictures for people as Christmas presents, meaning I'm once again FREE to type as I please. That means it's time to get back to good ol' Dominoes and hopefully soon dear Constable will be able to start writing Tangled Web again and all will be good._

_Anyway, this chapter is a chapter that falls in with my fanfic writing roots. My very first fanfic, way back in January 2003, was a Kingdom Hearts fanfic whose plot consisted of the main character of the game getting captured by his enemies and tortured. Fun. So in a way, I'm going back to my roots, but with much more skill and experience._

_I'm not entirely sure how this will go, seeing how it's been ages since I've really written any torture…so we'll see how this goes. I almost feel bad knowing what I'm about to make Kuro do to Luffy…almost._

_So anyway, let's see how this goes._

**Warning:** **Here be where the torture starts, folks!**

---

It really was amazing, the first things that come to one's mind after slowly making one's way through the haze of unconsciousness. For Luffy, these thoughts really weren't so out of place if you actually knew him.

_I'm hungry…wait, where am I?_

_Where's everyone else?_

_Why is everything so warm?_

_Hey, that blurry object kind of looks like Zoro's head!_

_Yikes…it's kind of bright, maybe I'll just close my eyes again…_

And finally, _ow._

His entire body felt impossibly warm, almost as if he were on fire, and it throbbed with pain. He also seemed to be bound to something above him with very rough rope, and these bonds seemed to hurting his wrists quite spectacularly. Maybe that was why they were bleeding? Then again, that may also have had something to do with the fact that his wrists were the only thing supporting him, as he was dangling from the ceiling.

Luffy slowly forced his eyes open with a loud groan. Seeing nothing but blurry shapes, the boy blinked a few times so the small room came into focus.

It was indeed rather small from what Luffy could tell, with nothing but a concrete floor. There was a single light overhead, which was shining down upon him and seemed to be a bit too bright at the moment. It did reveal that Luffy was in fact hanging by his wrists, which were tied to a chain that was dangling from the ceiling.

However, beyond this, Luffy could see nothing. The shadows beyond what the single light bulb illuminated where a complete mystery to him.

The boy blinked groggily as he glanced around, trying to piece his thoughts together. How had he gotten here? Why wasn't he on the Going Merry?

It was like struggling to reach the surface in a pool of dark, murky water, where it's nearly impossible to tell the difference between up and down. It seemed as if no matter how hard he grasped, he simply couldn't seem to find the memories he sought.

And then it all suddenly came flooding came back, as if he had finally breeched the surface of that dark, murky pool. Those pirates! They had attacked him and Zoro, and Zoro was doing well, and then the scary lady had made everything go all dark and something hard had hit him in the back of the head…

He had to get out of here.

Luffy grit his teeth, trying to snap his bonds and escape. The ropes really were rather thin, he shouldn't have had any problem with it…but it seemed no matter how hard he tried, he simply couldn't summon the strength!

"I'd stop wasting my strength, if I were you. Were you at full health you could easily break free, but it's useless to struggle in your current condition."

The rubber pirates eyes widened and he glanced around the room, intent upon finding the source of those smug words. However, he could see nothing beyond the circle of light that came from the bulb above him. The voice sounded familiar, but he couldn't quite place it…

"Who's there?" He inquired, though in spite of position he didn't seem frightened. On the contrary, he simply seemed honestly confused.

"You ask who I am? You mean to tell me you cannot even recognize my voice? How insulting."

There was the sound of pacing echoing through the room, but the owner of the footsteps still had yet to show himself. Luffy craned his neck, trying to seek out the source of the sounds, but he saw no one. He was starting to get rather annoyed.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" He finally snapped.

"Tsk. I don't think you're in position to make demands at the moment, now are you?" There was silence for a moment, and then something that sounded like several blades being slashed through the air.

A few moments later, the tattered remains of Luffy's vest drifted to the floor, though there wasn't a scratch on the boy himself.

"Now then…let's take a look at my work, shall we?"

Luffy let out a yelp as cool fingertips lightly touch the base of his neck. He strained, trying to glance behind him, but he couldn't seem to lift his head quite far enough.

"Hmmm…I wonder…"

The fingertips moved from the base of Luffy's neck to his shoulder blades. A single one was pressed upon the left mark on Luffy's back.

Luffy's eyes widened and his back arched, entire body tensing as a scream erupted from his throat. Pain, shooting through his nerves like broken glass, tearing at every fiber of his being like a raging inferno. Like a thousand knives stabbing through his flesh, twisting and twisting, needles piercing through him.

And just as it started, his tormenter lifted his finger from the mark, leaving the boy shaking and gasping.

"Ah…how interesting…"

Luffy's eyes narrowed at the evident amusement in his captor's voice, anger burning through him as he gasped for breath. "Who are you? Show yourself already! Stop hiding!" He snarled.

He then winced as the same hand that had been examining the marks from his sickness backhanded him.

"As I said, you're in no position to be making demands. Then again, I suppose there's no point in keeping you entirely in the dark any longer."

A man stepped out of the shadows, clad in a black suit with gold trim. His black hair, which was slicked back, glistened a bit in the light. He reached up to adjust his glasses with his palm, the lenses reflecting the light.

Luffy stared blankly at the man for a moment, frowning. Finally, he spoke. "Who the hell are you?"

The man twitched. "You mean to tell me that you do not recognize me?"

The rubber pirate shook his head. "Um…no, not really. Though you do look kinda familiar….what was your name again? Crow? Coorow? Karow?" He frowned, brow furrowing as he tried to remember.

The man's face twisted in anger for a moment before suddenly growing chillingly calm. He stepped up to Luffy, hands behind his back for a moment. He then suddenly lashed out, his hand a mere blur of black and silver. He cupped the boys chin with the area between his thumb and forefinger, using his thumb to lightly brush Luffy's throat. However, that thumb was no longer bare, rather it was covered in black fur. Long swords, like claws, pointed from each of Kuro's finger tips, and one of the blades was now held just under Luffy's throat, while the others framed his face.

"That's Captain Kuro, Captain Kuro of the thousand plans!" He hissed into Luffy's ear, his breath making the hairs on the back of the boy's neck stand on end. "And _you_ are the one who _ruined_ my plan to finally do away with that awful name, so you of all people should remember it!"

In spite of the obvious danger of the blade at his throat, Luffy seemed too busy being occupied with trying to remember the man's name to be scared. "Captain Kuro…nah, doesn't ring a b- AH!" He let out a yelp as Kuro suddenly slid his hand down a bit, slowly dragging the edge of the "claw" on his forefinger along the boys jaw line, drawing a line of crimson.

"You mean to tell me that you do not remember how you and your crew _humiliated_ me back on Syrup village? You and that liar?" Kuro spoke, voice eerily calm.

Luffy blinked, his eyes widening as he suddenly recalled his first meeting of Usopp, a few fleeting flashes of the battle there coming to mind. "You?" He gasped.

"Yes, me." Kuro's grip upon the boy's jaw tightened. "Do you remember the humiliating defeat you handed me? How in a mere few hours my three year plan was ruined by a bumbling idiot? Can you imagine my humiliation? The Great Captain Kuro, defeated by some no name pirate and a pathetic liar?"

"Usopp would have beaten you anyway. He's strong." Luffy said simply, though his eyes had narrowed.

Kuro gave a harsh laugh. "No, no he wouldn't have. Were it not for you, he would have failed and the peaceful, wealthy life I desired would finally be mine! But you had to go and ruin it…"

Without warning, his grip on Luffy's face was suddenly released as the man stepped away and began to pace. "It's all your fault! I had finally devised an escape, and you ruined it! Now I'm stuck with these imbeciles again, with riches but no way to properly enjoy them! I cannot have my peace of mind, and it's all your fault! I have to continue on in hiding, to prevent people from knowing that I am still alive! It's all because of you that I have to continue with this miserable life!"

Luffy's eyes darkened. "If you didn't want this life, you shouldn't have become a pirate!" He said calmly. "It isn't about riches or whatever, and a pirate who treats his crew like you do doesn't deserve all you have! The way you act, anyone could beat you, even Usopp. He had heart, and cared for his friends. You didn't. That's why you lost, and why you'll be miserable until you die. You'll just keep going, hating the people you're with, with all your riches and no way to enjoy it. It's your own fault; this was the miserable life you chose on your own."

Kuro suddenly stopped, spinning around to swipe his claws across Luffy's face. They just barely grazed it, leaving thin gashes across his cheek. "Silence!" He snarled. "This is all your fault! My dream was lost because of you!"

There was silence for a few moments, in which Luffy's calm, dark chocolate orbs met the rage-filled gaze of an almost yellowish green. After a few moments, however, the mask returned and Kuro's gaze was cold and calculating again.

"However…I have a new wish now. The only two things I desire are peace of mind…and vengeance. You will provide me with both, Monkey D. Luffy." The man smirked in spite of himself as he began to pace again.

"After you defeated me, I had nowhere to go. My crew dragged me back onto our ship and I was forced into the life of a pirate once again. Amazingly enough, though I tried to kill them all, my entire crew was quick to rally behind me again. It was a difficult life, hiding. I could not inform people that I was still alive, lest I risk a chance to once again try for my peaceful life. Indeed, although I had lost it once, surely there was still a way…but how to obtain it? The answer came in the form of your wanted poster."

Kuro paused, glancing back at Luffy before continuing. "Thirty million belli, and then a hundred million? You were spreading quite a name for yourself, and that alone made me want to find you again, to tear you limb from limb for continuing to succeed. I wanted my vengeance…and then the report came that you were nearing this island."

"It occurred to me…what if I took up residence here in your path? If I settled here and established my reputation as one who defends the town from beasts like yourself. It was simple, really, to create yet another false identity. I used some of my crew as fodder for the plan, to make myself appear the hero of the town…it was so easy to fool them all. But still, I was dirt poor, and that was a problem."

As he continued to speak, Kuro began walking behind Luffy. He paused when he was completely behind the boy, eyeing the angelic marks upon his back.

"Wings…the marks of an angel. Or in this case, the marks of their righteous judgment upon a devil. _Hikemeia_, the Devil Fruit virus." Kuro's eyes glinted as he traced the skin just around the wings, feeling the muscles of Luffy's back tense beneath his touch. "Perhaps you wonder...how was it that you received this virus when the other two members of your crew with powers did not? My doing, of course. I heard of the disease, and found that one of my 'friends' on the island had happened to come across the spores for it. Since he had no use for them, he gave them to me. This gave me the perfect way to set the ground work for the rest of my plan."

"I had one of my men travel to the island prior this one, and fortunately he arrived just as you did. He followed you around, and then when you stopped for lunch he implemented the spores into your drink. You, of course, never noticed, the spores are nearly undetectable unless one knows they are there. Of course, they took a few days of incubation before causing an effect, but that was fine because by the time you arrived here you were in prime condition for my plan."

Kuro smirked as he watched Luffy attempt to squirm away from his fingers as he continued to move closer to the marks on his back, but in his state there was little he could do beyond twitching. "You're so weak you can barely lift a finger, your powers are gone…and this is quite a pleasant side effect."

With that, he suddenly pulled back his hand and dug the tips of his claws into the marks.

Once again, Luffy's eyes widened and he let out a howl of pain. His lithe body tensed and writhed as pain assaulted his senses, worse than it had been before. It was hard to imagine things being worse than the first time, but this was so much worse! It was as if his entire body was slowly being eaten away, like it was covered in some sort of acid. Fire licking at his limbs, burning his flesh, and feeling like every nerve ending was ablaze, as if his blood were acting like some form of oil.

He could smell the coppery smell of his blood, taste it in his mouth…he must have bitten his tongue at some point, but he couldn't recall doing so. He ground his teeth together, trying to keep another scream at bay as the pain tore through him, feeling as though it would never end. There was no release, no break, just that horrible pain.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the blades were removed from the marks on his back, leaving crimson and some sort of thick, blue-ish pus trickling down the muscles of his back to mingle with the boy's sweat. Luffy's entire body shook as he gasped for breath, head hanging as he tried to regain some of his strength.

"Well…that was fun." Kuro remarked, eyes sweeping over the damage done before walking around to the front of the boy. "We've seen what _that _part of the virus can do…let's see some other side effects." He snapped his fingers, and the chains that held Luffy to the ceiling suddenly lowered him to the floor. Having no strength to support himself, Luffy sunk to his knees.

Reaching up, Kuro unhooked the ropes from the chain that Luffy had been dangling from. Luffy's arms immediately dropped to his lap and the boy gave a soft sigh of relief, glad to no longer have the stress on his arms, though his wrists were still tied together. He didn't have much time to relax, however, as Kuro hauled him up by the throat, causing Luffy to let out a choked gasp.

"When you had your powers, you could take a lot of punishment, or so I recall. You could fall from a cliff, land on your head, and be perfectly fine." Kuro smirked. "I wonder if the same principle works now."

With that, he hurled Luffy as hard as he could towards the nearest wall. There was a loud CRACK upon impact with the concrete, the sound of ribs fracturing and Luffy's yelp of pain filling the pirate captain's ears.

Luffy slid to the floor, the blood from the wounds inflicted earlier staining the wall. He lay there, shaking and panting as he struggled to get to his feet. However, as he struggled in the dark, a kick suddenly slammed into his side and sent him flying into the wall again.

The boy didn't move for awhile, he just lay there, breathing and trying to ignore the sharp pains that came from his now fractured ribs. His entire body shook as he tried to get up once again, sweat sliding down his forehead. Everything felt so warm and he just hurt everywhere…and it seemed no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get up!

His struggles were ended as the heel of Kuro's white and black striped shoed slammed onto his fingers, eliciting another cry from him.

"Hmmm…well, it seems you're even weaker than the average human now…what's it like? To have been able to endure these things all these years, only to find that suddenly you cannot. I wonder how long it's been since you've experienced something like broken bones…" Kuro trailed off, grinding his foot into the boy's fingers and bringing forth several cracks.

Luffy's cry of pain became a howl as his other hand clenched into a fist, his face screwed up in agony. As his cry ended he clamped his mouth shut and tried to prevent himself from yelling anymore, teeth grinding together. He wasn't going to show how weak he was, damnit! But it hurt…it was as if the bones in his fingers were splintering!

"W-why are you doing this? What do you want?" He managed to grunt out, voice shaking.

"Why am I doing this? Vengeance, of course." Kuro said calmly, removing his foot and gazed down at the rubber pirate's mangled hand. "And what do I want?" He smirked, kneeling down and pulling Luffy up so he was at eye level with the boy.

"Your figure, broken and kneeling before me, pleading for mercy." He sneered. "I will destroy you for what you've done to me, and when am I done the entire world shall know it!"

"I won't…kneel before you." Luffy hissed, eyes flashing as he glared back at Kuro with defiance written all over his face. "I will _never_ plead to someone like you."

Kuro's eyes narrowed. "We'll have to destroy that spirit of yours, first. I'll enjoy that." He said before hauling Luffy up and throwing him against the wall again.

This time Luffy's head slammed against the hard concrete, stars exploding before his eyes as he slid to the ground. Things spun as everything began to dim, the pain in his head beginning to diminish as everything began to fade away.

However, he wasn't allowed the bliss of unconsciousness as once again Kuro stabbed one of his claws into the marks on his back. Luffy's eyes widened and he let out a scream, body shaking as his fists clenched, toes curling as he thrashed.

Kuro kneeled next to him, smirking as he spoke over Luffy's screams. "I will break you. Once I do, I will bring your defeated form before the city and I will ensure that your crew knows. I will kill you in front of them, and then I'll turn in that head of yours for your bounty. This will restore my wealth, my reputation, and my thirst for vengeance will finally be quenched."

As he continued to speak, he began to carve into Luffy's back with his claws, tracing along those "wings". He would slowly draw one of the blades back and forth, slowly deepening the cut and making the line thicker. Luffy's blood coated his claws, trickled down the boy's back in rivers.

Luffy let out a loud scream at first, his screams slowly melding together into a loud, keening wail. He tried to squirm away from the tearing blades, but Kuro simply placed his other hand on the boy's back to keep him from moving away. He didn't bother to prevent the boys thrashing, on the contrary he seemed amused by this as every time Luffy thrashed it would cause his carving to go a bit astray and he'd end up starting over.

Finally, one wing was done and Luffy lay there, panting and whimpering, his back sticky with blood. Kuro smirked, tracing his fingers over the new wound and watching as Luffy tensed.

"Wonderful…but we're only halfway done…" He murmured as he sliced into the other mark without warning. Luffy gave a choked gasp, but his throat was hoarse from screaming, and he didn't have the energy to even thrash any more. All he could do was lay there and grit his teeth, though he was unable to stop the pathetic whimpers that came from his throat every now and then.

"I have waited so long for this…can you understand? I've waited so long for my revenge, months, almost a year now….but it's been worth it. So worth it. Revenge is a dish best served cold, as they say." Kuro said calmly.

Luffy did not reply, his eyelids growing heavy as his head grew light. Everything was spinning, and Kuro's words were so distant now…

"And we're done!" Distantly Luffy could feel the cold blades behind pulled from his back, felt his own warm blood coating it. Everything hurt…it just hurt so badly…

Kuro gazed down at the boy's shuddered form, grinning as he licked the blood from his claws. "Perfect. A work of art. I must say, the wings fit you…" He reached down to grab the boys wrists, hauling him up again so they were nose to nose. His dark eyes met Luffy's glazed ones, the boys face slick with sweat as he labored to breath.

The pirate captain walked back to the center of the room, attaching Luffy to the chains again and watching as he was hoisted back up. He gazed at his enemy for a moment, simply watching him struggle to breath, his eyes meeting Luffy's, which were still shining in defiance.

"My plan _will_ succeed." He said calmly. "You will break."

Luffy gave a twitch, mumbling something incoherent. He then let out a hacking cough, spitting something out so it landed at Kuro's feet with a wet _splat_!

Blood.

Kuro's eyes narrowed as he glanced up at Luffy again. Luffy returned his glare, but only for a few moments before his eyes finally fell shut and his chin fell to his chest with a groan.

The boy's captor stared up at his now unconscious captive for a few moments. He then wordlessly turned around and walked away, his footsteps echoing in the dark. There was the sound of a door opening and closing, then silence.

---

Nami sighed as she sat upon the edge of the large, expensive looking marble fountain in the middle of the town square. She glanced over her perfectly manicured nails, then sighed again and tapped them upon the marble.

Where was everyone? They were all supposed to meet back here five minutes ago!

The navigator shook her head, gazing up at the fountain once again. It really was quite beautiful, a depiction of a group of angels relaxing upon a stone, stretching out their wings and singing to the heavens. The orange and red rays of sunset reflected off of the surface of the water, setting the streams of water that shot from containers that angels carried aglow. It was good quality too, this place really was rich! This fountain and a few of the wallets Nami had picked off of random passer-bys proved that.

She wouldn't mind spending several days here, in spite of how cold it was.

"Nami-saaaaan!"

Nami blinked, glancing down the road to see Sanji rushing towards her, along with Usopp, dragging a cart filled with a vast amount of food.

"After a long absence away from your beauty, it makes setting my eyes upon you once more all the more wonderful!" The cook gushed as he finally reached the fountain.

"You've only been away from her for a few hours, idiot." Usopp muttered.

"What was that?" Sanji growled.

"Er, n-nothing."

"I thought so."

Nami shook her head, standing and brushing her skirt off. "Did you get everything we needed, Sanji-kun?"

"Yes, Nami-san!"

"Good. Now we just need Robin and Chopper…where are they?" She inquired, glancing around.

She then spotted Robin and Chopper walking towards them, carrying quite a few books and other supplies.

"Ah, Robin! Chopper! Did you get everything you needed?" Nami called, waving.

"Yeah, we got lots and lots of stuff!" Chopper said with a grin.

"I believe this ought to hold my interest for awhile." Robin said with a nod.

"Good." Nami said with a smile. "Well, if that's everything, we should get back to the ship to check on Luffy and-"She suddenly paused, brow furrowing as she glanced off into the distance. "Is that Zoro?"

The entire crew blinked, glancing down a street to see Zoro standing in the middle of it. He looked rather tired and sweaty, his spiky green hair in complete disarray as if he had been running all day. He was panting and looking this way and that, as if he were searching for something.

Nami's eyes narrowed. Why was he here instead of watching Luffy and the ship? "ZORO!" She yelled, stalking over to him.

Zoro stopped what he was doing and glanced over to see Nami storming towards him, the rest of the crew following with confused looks.

"Swordsman-san, what are you doing here?" Robin inquired.

"Yeah, shithead! You're supposed to be watching Luffy and the ship! What, did you go to the bathroom and get lost?"

"I-"Zoro tried to explain, but was interrupted by Chopper.

"Where's Luffy? You can't just leave him by himself, he's in no condition to have left the ship!" The reindeer cried.

The swordsman listened to everyone babble for a while, completely silent, before finally speaking out. "Stop!"

Everyone fell silent, staring expectantly at Zoro. After a few moments of silence Nami spoke.

"Zoro, why did you leave the ship? Where's Luffy?" She demanded, hands on her hips.

The swordsman gazed at them all, expression unreadable. How could he tell them? How could he tell them that he'd failed again when he'd sworn he would never do so again? He'd failed at protecting his captain…how was he supposed to tell them?

"…Zoro?" Chopper prompted, staring up at him with wide eyes. "Where's Luffy?"

"…We were attacked…by the Kuroneko pirates from Usopp's village." Zoro finally spoke, looking away. "Just this afternoon. I fought them, but there was this woman. She made everything go dark and when everything got light again Luffy was gone. There was nothing I could do. I came here to search. I've looked everywhere, but I can't find him. He's gone."

Everyone was silent for a few moments, shocked. Finally, Chopper spoke up.

"Gone? Luffy's…gone?" He repeated, eyes wide. "But he's sick!"

"Not gone, exactly. Captured. By the sounds of things, you know these pirates, correct?" Robin asked.

Usopp and Nami both glanced at each other before nodding. "They attacked my village. These guys helped me save it." Usopp said, gesturing to Zoro and Nami.

"They may have taken Captain-san for revenge, then." Robin said grimly. "Now would have been the perfect opportunity, given how weak he is."

"Those bastards…" Sanji growled.

Nami bit her lip. "We have to find him! We can't just let them have him!"

"Yeah! This is because Luffy helped _my_ village, we can't let them take him for that!" Usopp exclaimed.

"We're not letting them have him." Zoro finally spoke up again. "_I _won't let them take him." The crew fell silent, glancing towards him. The swordsman's eyes were narrowed as he stood there in the center of the street, hand held over the hilt of wadou.

_I've already failed you once, Luffy. I won't fail again._

"We'll save him. I won't rest until we do."

---

**To Be Continued…**

_Well, I hope that turned out alright. It was my first time writing Kuro, and the first time in awhile since I've written torture scenes. I hope this turned out alright, though. Please tell me what you think!_

_See that review button? If you click it, you may get candy! Go go go!_


	7. Defiance

**-Dominoes-**

**A fanfic by Digitaldreamer**

**Chapter Six: Defiance**

_Wow…this is strange. I'm updating...in less than a month? What's wrong with me? **(Dunno, but it's scaring the beta reader)**_

_It seems I'm actually…seriously enjoying writing this. It's been awhile since I honestly enjoyed writing anything, for the past few months it's felt like I'm just puttering along to appease all the TW readers, working my tired muses beyond their capacity. But now…I look forward to writing this. It isn't a chore, it's something I honestly enjoy doing._

_It's nice to have that feeling back._

_I write fanfiction. It's just something I do, some way to get all the adventures my mind plays out for someone else's creations out of my head. I take pride in knowing I can take someone's characters and keep them fairly IC, I take pride in knowing people read my work and honestly enjoy it in spite of how crappy I insist it is._

_Unfortunately, the knowledge that I have readers gives me a sense of responsibility as well. I feel like I have to write to make you all happy, even when I don't feel like it and I'd rather do something else. Of course, this responsibility does little to help me actually write, when I don't feel like writing it just makes me feel very stressed._

_But that stress is gone now. I'm writing for myself again, and I'm enjoying doing it. Of course, that doesn't mean I don't mind feedback. On the contrary, I appreciate you all even more for giving me words of encouragement, praise, and critique, thank you all so much!_

_Right…so it's 2006! Whoo! Let's hope for a good year of One Piece, writing, and yaoi for all!_

_---_

"Ugh…that's the last house. Should we check the shops?"

"No, Sanji and Robin have that area…"

"Ah…let's try the docks, then?"

"No, Zoro and Chopper have that area."

"Damnit Usopp, you're not helping!"

Usopp gulped, backing away a few paces from the clearly frustrated Nami. "I-I was just saying…maybe we should check the other side of town again, maybe there's an empty house we haven't checked yet!" he said nervously.

Nami sighed, shaking her head. "I doubt he's there…we've been searching for hours and we haven't found a single trace of him," she murmured. The navigator leaned against one of the empty buildings below one of the streetlights, sighing. "Where could they have taken him? It's not even that big of an island!" she exclaimed, grabbing fistfuls of her orange hair and pulling at it.

"W-well it's not that big of an island…so maybe the others will find him! Yeah! I'm sure they will!" Usopp said, placing his hands on his hips. "Yup! In fact, I bet they've already found him and brought him back to the ship! Zoro probably tore that Kuro guy limb from limb! Now Luffy's probably just fine, sitting there whining about how hungry he is and laughing because he's been miraculously cured of that stupid virus! He'll be sitting there whining and saying 'Sanji, feed me! I want meeeaaaat!' and then he'll laugh and…" He trailed off, looking over at Nami.

Nami gazed at Usopp for a moment before smiling softly and standing again. "Thanks, Usopp. But you don't have to tell stories for me," she said, shaking her head.

Usopp's face fell. "But it's not a story, it's a true one! It will be true, anyway!" he declared.

The navigator sighed, shaking her head. "Come on Pinnocho, let's go. I think I can see your nose growing the more you talk," she said, grabbing the sharpshooter's wrist and pulling him along.

_Thank you Usopp…I just hope your little story will be a true one..._

---

"Sorry madam, I haven't seen him."

Robin's cerulean eyes darkened for a moment before she smiled and bowed her head. "That's all right. Thank you anyway, Shopkeeper-san. Have a good night." With that, she turned and swept out of the shop.

Just as she exited Sanji came stepping out of the alleyway, the street lights casting shadows over his face. Robin turned her head to see him coming before speaking.

"I take it you've found nothing, Cook-san?"

"Nope. Same thing on every street, the most I found was a few garbage cans. No sign of any kind of hide-away, no sign of those damn pirates, no Luffy, no anything," Sanji muttered, his face suddenly thrown into detail as he flicked on his lighter. A few moments later the flame vanished and all the remained was a small glowing circle of orange that marked the end of his new cigarette.

Robin frowned. "Perhaps I should-"

"No, Robin-chan. A lady like yourself shouldn't be wandering through alleyways and slums," Sanji said with a shake of his head.

"Questioning the shopkeeper's did not reveal anything of use, Cook-san. Perhaps if we both searched your areas, we could find something. It would be in Captain-san's best interest, if he were there," Robin said pointedly.

Sanji gazed at her for a long moment before sighing. "Robin-chan is so very wise and thoughtful!" he gushed before turning. "All right then, follow me. If anyone attacks us, I'll protect my lovely lady."

The dark-haired woman gave a small smile before following the cook into the alley.

"It may not be me whom you have to protect…"

---

"Zoro! Zoro!"

Zoro stalked along the paths of concrete between the warehouses that lined the dock, hand resting upon the katana at his side. Eagle-like eyes glanced this way and that, alert, searching.

"Zoro, please slow down!"

Luffy had to be here somewhere. He just had to be! Zoro could just sense it somehow, he knew he was close.

"ZORO!"

The swordsman's eyes narrowed and he spun around. "What?" he snapped. His gaze then settled upon Chopper, whom was several paces behind him. The reindeer stared at him with wide eyes, panting for breath.

Zoro's gaze softened and he sighed, raking his fingers through his hair. He hadn't meant to snap at the doctor, he was just so frustrated. "Sorry. What is it, Chopper?" he asked, gentler this time.

"C-can we rest for a minute? We've been searching for hours…can we please just rest for a little bit?" the reindeer pleaded.

The swordsman opened his mouth to reply, to say no. They needed to look for Luffy, they didn't have time to rest! But one look at his exhausted crewmate and the swordsman found he couldn't bring himself to do so.

Yes, he needed to find his captain, but he had a responsibility to the rest of his nakama as well.

"All right…let's take a break," Zoro said, walking over to Chopper. The reindeer gave a sigh of relief and immediately plopped to the ground, propping himself up against the nearby wall of one of the warehouses.

Zoro leaned against the wall next to the reindeer, silently gazing out at the ocean. It was very dark out that night, as it was a new moon. Even so, the dim light from the town reflected off of the cool, dark water. Distantly Zoro could see the outline of a lighthouse out on the farthest dock, its light shining though the night.

There was a peaceful silence for a few moments, filled with nothing but the sounds of the waves rhythmically crashing against the docks. In spite of the relaxing feel of it, however, Zoro was restless. He really wanted to keep moving...

"…It's all so big," Chopper murmured, his voice filled with awe.

Zoro blinked in confusion. "What is?"

"The sky," the reindeer said simply.

The swordsman blinked again, gazing up at the sky. It was indeed incredibly large, like a great big, endless blanket of darkness that spread over the entire world. Millions of sparkling stars dotted it, going as far as the eye could see. Millions upon millions of tiny pin points of light upon a great black sky that seemed to stretch on forever and ever.

"Yeah…it is pretty big," Zoro said, fingers tracing along Wadou's hilt absently.

"…Kinda makes you feel really small, doesn't it? We're just on one little island underneath all that," Chopper said.

"Yeah…" Zoro trailed off, eyes gazing up at the stars. Kuina was somewhere up there…Mihawk was somewhere out underneath that vast blanket of darkness.

Luffy was out there somewhere.

"Zoro….we'll find Luffy, right?" Chopper spoke up after a few minutes of silence, his voice shaking a bit.

The swordsman's fist clenched around the katana hilt, his eyes narrowing. "Yes. We'll find him."

"But…we've searched everywhere. Every warehouse…we haven't found anything. Nothing to show Luffy's been anywhere…it's like he just disappeared," Chopper muttered. "What if we don't find him? What if he…" The reindeer trailed off, unable to voice the words.

Zoro stared out at the sea, unable to answer for awhile. What if Kuro _had_ taken Luffy off of the island? If he had, the possibilities of where the boy had been taken grew the longer he was gone.

But somehow, the swordsman knew Luffy was on this island. There was no exclamation for how, he just knew. There was a constant tugging at his heart, like a string tied to it that tried to beckon him closer.

The swordsman suddenly stood up fully, pushing himself away from the wall. "He's here. I know he is. We can't afford to be unsure of ourselves. No more 'what if's'. We _will_ find him."

Chopper looked up at Zoro for a moment in awe before standing and brushing himself off. "You're sure?"

"Yes. We can't afford to doubt ourselves. We _will_ find him. I'll search the entire damn island if I have to. I _will_ find him, I swore I would," the swordsman said.

He wasn't entirely sure when his thoughts evolved from the entire crew finding Luffy to simply he, himself finding Luffy, but it had. He felt it was his duty, his promise, his burden.

That was a first mate's job, right?

Just like with this, he wasn't entirely sure when that duty, that burden as the boy's first mate, had evolved to become nearly as important as his dream, but it had and that was all that mattered. A new purpose had emerged, a fierce loyalty, a wish to protect the captain he followed. A wish to keep the boy at his side, to be with him as long as he could, to support him.

And now he had failed at that duty. He would not rest until he found Luffy. If he could not keep this promise to himself, then how could he keep all the others he'd made?

"Zoro?" Chopper's voice jolted the swordsman from his thoughts, the reindeer having placed a small hoof on his arm. "I'm okay now. You're right, let's keep looking. We'll find him, I know we will," he said with a smile.

The swordsman glanced at Chopper before nodding and beginning to walk once more.

"Yeah. Let's keep looking."

---

Cold. It was cold, so cold. Wherever he was, it was freezing.

"He has several broken ribs, several of which seem to have caused internal bleeding. The broken fingers don't seem to have done anything horrible, but your incisions have caused him to lose massive amounts of blood."

Luffy shivered, a stab of pain shooting through him from the movement. Why did it hurt so much?

"Some people would have died from blood loss by now, sir. But that isn't the entire point…by not bothering to clean those wounds, they've been left to become infected."

In spite of how cold he was, he was coated in sweat. For a few moments the boy found this to be strange, but then everything became cloudy again and he wondered why he had found it strange. What had he found strange?

"Your point?"

It felt as if he was floating, drifting through the clouds that fogged his mind. Just floating along with no care or thought, though he somehow felt that he _should_ care about something, that something was seriously wrong.

"…He's dying, sir. The bacteria from the infection has started to mutate the virus beyond what it was, making it far more dangerous than before. That combined with the blood loss…by all means, he should already be dead."

His entire body tensed as he let out a harsh, barking cough, which brought something warm from his throat. He promptly spit it out and paid it no heed after that, as the simple tensing of muscles awoke the horrible pain upon his back once again, as if he were stretching a great wound.

"Then you'd better make it so he's _not_ dying, now shouldn't you? That is your job, after all. I want him dead, yes, but not until my vengeance is complete, so you'd better ensure he stays alive."

But no, it didn't just hurt…it itched too, because it was covered in something. Caked with dried blood, far too much of it.

"I'm leaving for a few hours. If I don't come back and find him in good enough condition to continue our little 'games', I'll use you as a substitute!"

Of course, it didn't really matter. He was already drifting once again, drifting into the darkness, floating along in the chilly surf of the cool water…

_Suddenly, everything was warm and bright. The sound of waves crashing upon a shore filled his ears, their slow, rhythmic sounds soothing to the boy's ears. Palm trees swayed in the wind, gulls called to each other in the sunset. Luffy was no longer tied up; instead he lay upon a great white beach, stretched out in the warm white sand. His pain, the chill, all of it seemed to have left his body, leaving him feeling relaxed and refreshed, if a bit drowsy._

"_About time you woke up, I was getting worried."_

"_Zoro?" Luffy mumbled, recognizing the swordsman's voice. He blinked, trying to sit up and find the source of it. However, even with all his pain gone, the pirate captain couldn't seem to summon any strength. After a few moments of struggling he collapsed back into the sand, panting. _

_He then felt someone heavier than him sink into the sand behind him, which was followed by a pair of strong, rough, calloused hands gently wrapping around him and lifting him up. Luffy was then deposited into the swordsman's lap, his head resting just beneath Zoro's chin._

_Luffy blinked, confused. "Zoro…why are we-"_

"_Shh. No more talking. Just sit still and relax for awhile, okay?" the swordsman murmured into the boy's ear. He ruffled his hand through Luffy's hair affectionately. The younger of the two leaned back against Zoro and the swordsman wrapped his arms around the boy, holding him close. _

_And so they stayed there for awhile, just the two of them, no words being shared. They didn't need them. There was the sky, the sea, the warm sand, and the two of them, and for that moment that was all that mattered. Just the sound of the waves, the gulls overhead, and their breathing._

_They had their dreams, somewhere along that vast sea. They were both solely focused upon those dreams, willing to let nothing stand in their way. There was a kinship there, a connection they shared, two souls that fought and bled for their dream and to protect their nakama, side by side. Both were strong on their own…but together there was a sense of completeness there, a sense of wholeness._

_And as Luffy listened to Zoro's breathing, felt the swordsman's heart beating with his, he felt that. And for that moment, just for this moment, that was all that mattered. _

_Finally, after what seemed like ages, Luffy spoke again. "What are we doing here, Zoro?"_

_The swordsman was silent for a moment. "…You were sick. Very sick. You've been asleep for days."_

"_Oh…then was everything else just a dream?" Luffy inquired._

"_Everything else?" Zoro repeated, raising an eyebrow as he ran his fingers through the boy's short, soft hair._

"…_never mind." the boy said with a smile. "Dreams…are nice. But I prefer the real thing."_

"_Really?" Zoro said, hand moving from Luffy's hair to his neck, slowly tracing towards his back. "Then…wake up!" With that, the swordsman suddenly slammed his palm against Luffy's shoulder blades._

Luffy's eyes suddenly snapped open and he let out a scream, throwing his head back as he writhed in agony. His face twisted in agony as his entire body jerked, his unbroken fingers twitching as they tried to find something to grip onto, anything to give him some form of release from the pain coursing through him. But no, they were tied once again, and he was back in the small, dark room.

"Doctor, what's going on?"

"One of the attacks from the virus. It's a strange sort of thing…first it somehow draws forth memories that trigger the chemical that brings forth pleasure, and once the infected person is weakened by these, it attacks. It should pass in a few minutes."

"…Interesting. Thank you doctor, that will be all."

The pirate captain only just barely registered the sounds of a door closing as someone walked out. It didn't really matter, however, as the boy continued to thrash, using up any energy he had gained during his few hours of reprieve. It hurt…it hurt so much. It felt like the pain was some sort of pressure, slowly crushing him inward, slowly crushing bones and organs to dust.

A high-pitched noise was ringing in his ears as his heart thumped wildly, body shaking as he tried to curl up into a ball, to get away from the pain though it was inside of him. He wanted to go back to the dream, for he knew it was only a dream now, the one where Zoro was there and he was happy…but he couldn't. No, he was trapped here in harsh reality, where nothing but pain seemed to be there to greet him.

After what seemed like hours, though it had only been a few minutes, the pain finally subsided. Luffy slumped forward in his bonds, muscles twitching involuntarily as he hyperventilated.

The sound of clapping filled his ears, though Luffy could not seem to summon the energy to turn his head to find the source of the sound.

"Wonderful show...yet another interesting side-effect of that virus of yours. It certainly looks painful. Of course, this may have to do with my….handiwork." Cold fingers brushed over the shining, red skin around the wings carved into the boys back. Luffy let out an involuntary hiss of pain as those fingers traced around the wound, going over his now clean back.

"I must admit, these aren't quite as pretty with all the blood gone. They looked much better before…such a shame we had to clean it or you'd die too soon." The fingers traced along Luffy's spine, going over one little hill after the other, causing the boy to shudder.

"Do you know why they hurt so much?" Kuro inquired a grin on his face. "The dear doctor told me his theory on the matter, would you like to hear?"

Luffy was silent, his shoulders heaving as he struggled to breath.

"_Hikemeia _is a special kind of virus, well, in a way it's more of a parasite than a virus. It takes hold on the body and incubates a few days before manifesting itself, gathering near the shoulder blades. That's why the marks appear, because as the bacteria multiply, there's so many below the skin that it actually becomes visible from outside the body. The virus then proceeds to trigger chemicals that allow its victim pleasure, allowing them to see their greatest desires. This weakens the body so the virus can swarm through it, eating away at your system," Kuro explained as his finger tips trailed back up to the reddened skin around the wounds.

"That pain that you feel is beyond physical pain. Any normal human could _not_ stand it, the feeling of individual molecules slowly being eaten away. Scratching at the marks or simply applying a _tiny_ bit of pressure..." At this he suddenly pressed his finger upon the edge of one of the wounds, not even upon the actual wings themselves.

"AUUUGGGGGGGHHHH!" Luffy let out a strangled cry, his voice coming out hoarse from previous screams. He bucked, fingernails digging into the tender flesh of his palms as he threw back his head. As he twitched and shuddered uncontrollably, Kuro continued to speak.

"As I said, applying pressure causes the bacteria to run wild and flood through your system. Painful enough by itself…but it seems my handiwork has done something I did not anticipate." Kuro removed his finger, wiping it upon Luffy's back as if he'd touched something dirty.

"Ordinarily, the virus's maximum strength is not enough to kill a victim. Eventually the victim's cells adapt to fight the virus off and exterminate it on it's own. However, by opening the marks and exposing them, the wounds have become infected. Doing so seems to have strengthened the virus. It could not kill you before, but it could now. Interesting, hm?" Luffy's captor finally stepped around to face him, dark eyes watching him with cruel amusement twinkling within them.

Luffy hung there for a few moments, his body still shaking from remembered agony, though his face was twisted into one of defiance as his chest rose and fell. Finally, after a few moments he seemed to find his voice. "Not really."

Kuro rose an eyebrow. "You don't think so? Don't you care about what's happening to your body? I suppose it'd be good to know what's going to kill you. Good to at least know what you fear."

"But I'm not afraid, because it's not going to kill me. Chopper will heal me," Luffy said simply.

The Kuroneko captain's eyes narrowed. "Is that so? You think you're going to survive this ordeal, do you?"

The boy nodded before letting out another barking cough. "Yup. I don't care what you say, I don't care what you do. I'm not scared, and I'm not going to lose to you," he said with a fierce grin.

Kuro smirked. "It isn't a matter of winning or losing. You've already lost. This is a matter of how long it takes that spirit of yours to break, how long it will take before you're wishing for that virus to kill you and end it all."

"But that'll never happen. I told you, I won't break, I won't lose, and I won't die. I can't, not until I achieve my goal."

The dark-haired man's smirk fell. Then, slowly, he reached behind his back, picking something up…

And quite suddenly he was behind the boy, the frigid edge of his claws pressed against the boys throat, though not with enough pressure to draw blood.

"Who do you think I am? I am Captain Kuro of the Thousand Plans, feared throughout the Grand Line! The fact that you defeated me _once_ was a mere fluke!" he hissed, pressing his claws down just enough to draw a line of blood. "There will not be a second time. I am going to _destroy_ you, torture you to the point where what little bit of a mind that you happen to possess is completely shattered!"

"If you're trying to scare me, it's not working." Luffy said calmly, interrupting Kuro's rant.

Kuro's face remained stony. He slowly began to trace his claws lightly over the boys chest. "Not frightened? Either you're bluffing, or you're a fool. I am in complete control here. Regardless of how long it takes you, you cannot last forever. Here I control your life, and if I so choose, your death." As he spoke, Kuro slowly began to apply pressure upon the blades, drawing a thin line of crimson over the boy's stomach.

Luffy winced as warm blood trickled from this new wound, but otherwise gave no hint that he even felt the cut. "I told you, I'm not scared. Death isn't that scary."

"Tsk. Fool," Kuro murmured. "Then again, by the time I'm through with you, you'll be begging for death anyway." As he spoke he continued to trace thin gashes over the boy's abdomen, like an artist creating his guidelines for a detailed painting.

The boy's breath hitched as the cold air hit the new wounds, but other than that he still gave no reaction. It really was nothing; the rope that tore at his aching wrists was far more painful. "I won't beg," he said simply.

"Oh really?" Kuro rose an eyebrow before tugging off one glove, then without warning suddenly jammed his finger into one of the still healing wounds on Luffy's back.

Luffy's eyes widened and he let out a strangled noise, however, this time he did not scream. Instead, he clamped his mouth shut, teeth grinding together as he fought to keep himself from screaming. He wasn't going to scream anymore! He refused to give Kuro that pleasure, refused to show that weakness.

It was so hard though. His entire body jerked helplessly, lost within throes of pain as he tried to keep control of the cries welling up from within him. His back arched, trying to struggle away from the source of the agony, but nothing seemed to stop it.

Kuro's eyes narrowed. "Trying to keep silent won't save you. You'll break in the end." With that he slowly began to drag his finger through the wound, fresh blood and an odd gunk that would have become a scab beginning to coat it as he continued along the horrid trail.

The rubber pirate's eyes squeezed shut as his body shook, face twisted with agony. His legs kicking weakly at the air involuntarily, as if the movement would propel him away from the source of torment. His fists twitched, he wanted so badly to grip onto something, bash his head against something, anything to distract him from the fire coursing through his veins, but there was nothing!

But he still did not utter a single scream. No sound came from his throat, save for the involuntary whimpers that he could not have prevented, and even these were muffled by tight lips.

Oh, how he wished to scream! Those fingers were digging into still nearly fresh wounds, the pain that was woken by these actions nearly as bad, perhaps worse, than the agony from hardly hours before. Though it would not stop the pain, screaming would be some form of release. But he had sworn not to beg, and so he wouldn't. It was as if the cries were fighting to be released, his frame shaking not only from pain but from the wails of agony that he was keeping bottled up.

Kuro suddenly dug the index finger upon his other hand into the other wing, causing Luffy's breath to hitch with shock and now intensified agony. The boy's mouth opened on reflex and a choked sound came from his mouth. He quickly jammed his mouth shut onto his lower lip, the sharp pain of alabaster teeth digging into his skin a wondrous distraction. He felt a warm liquid, blood, dribble over his chin, but he was only barely conscious of it.

The high-pitched ringing was ringing in his ears again, he was writhing, hot tears coming to his eyes and blurring his vision before he squeezed the blood-shot orbs shut and forced them away.

Finally, he couldn't take it anymore. He opened his mouth, teeth coming away from his body lip, and screamed to the heavens.

"**I WON'T GIVE IN TO YOU!" **he screamed at the top of his lungs, his voice echoing through the chamber.

Kuro's eyes widened as he pulled his fingers from Luffy's wounds, dropping to his sides. "What did you say?" he hissed. _How…he wasn't able to resist before..._

Luffy hung there, panting, his entire body twitching. A sheen of sweat and blood covered his shaking form, reflecting in the light from the single bulb above him. "I-I said…I won't give in to you. My nakama will save me. How can I expect them to follow me if I don't be strong, for their sake? I won't break, and they will save me."

His captor stood there, silent for a moment. Then, wordlessly, he wiped his blood-soaked fingers upon the boys back and stepped around him again. Once again the light was reflecting off of the lenses of his glasses, preventing Luffy from seeing his expression.

Suddenly, without warning, his palm shot out and connected with the boy's face with a harsh SLAP!

There was silence for a moment as Luffy recoiled from the blow, a red mark burning upon his cheek as Kuro sneered up at him.

"You think your nakama will save you? You're wrong. They won't get here in time. You'll break, and then I'll let them find you, just so I can see the expressions on your precious crew's face when they set eyes upon the lifeless husk that you've become. How do you suppose they'll react? Do you suppose that poor navigator of yours will cry? What about your little doctor? Or your archeologist? Would she even care? She hardly knew you at any rate, so things may be easier for her. Your cook may care as well, but he seems to prefer the ladies anyway. Do you suppose that pathetic liar of yours will be scared and beg for a quick death as opposed to how yours went? Oh…and what about your swordsman? I-"

Kuro's speech, his promise of triumph, was interrupted by Luffy's spit hitting him in the face.

"Will you ever be quiet? It doesn't matter what you say or do, my nakama will save me!" he declared, defiance shining in his eyes like a burning flame.

The Kuroneko Captain stared at Luffy with smoldering eyes, fists clenching as his face twisted into one of rage, of complete and utter hatred and malice…

And suddenly, his face was completely calm.

Then, without a word, he walked past the boy, back into the dark. There was the sound of his footsteps, followed by the sound of a zipper being opened and something being drawn out of it. Then came the sound of something heavy uncoiling, the tip falling to the floor almost silently.

"While it is entertaining to watch your torment while hardly having to do anything, it seems to be beginning to become rather ineffective and a bit dull. I think it's time for something new, don't you agree?" Kuro's eyes gleamed beneath the lenses of his glasses as he rolled up his sleeves.

He wouldn't want them to become stained.

There was the sound of something like a rope whistling as it cut through the air, followed by a loud, resounding CRACK just above Luffy's head. The boy cringed, back tensing.

He recognized that sound, but he'd only heard it directed at the horses on the ranch on the outskirts of his home town. Never at him. Never meant for his back.

"Lets see…how about we start with seven lashes, for each of your incompetent crew members? After that, we can go for one for every awful day I've had to suffer through since your fluke of a victory?" Kuro drawled, fingers brushing over the smooth leather strap of the whip in his hands.

He then pulled back his arm, preparing this time to actually strike. "I will enjoy breaking that streak of defiance from you. Don't bother with thoughts of being rescued, go ahead and scream if you want."

"After all, no one can hear you here."

---

**To Be Continued…**

_Well, there we go. The sixth chapter of Dominoes is complete, with lots of Luffy torture. I do hope I haven't killed off all my readers with this horror._

_Anyway, I seem to have kidnapped the next Dominoes chapter, and the only way I will relinquish it is when I'm given a healthy ransom in reviews._

_You'd better hurry and pitch in, it's shaping up to be a good one._

**Next Chapter:** _We know Luffy can't swim with his powers, but can he now? Kuro seems to wish to find out…_


	8. Drowning in Guilt and Memories

**-Dominoes-**

**A One Piece fanfic by Digitaldreamer**

**Chapter Seven: Drowning in Guilt and Memories**

_I make people want to maim and kill Kuro or watch Zoro do it. That makes me happy noodle._

_And this fic also made a certain pitupaso draw GIFTART. This made me a VERY happy noodle. You all should go see it at this link, because it is Godly. Go see it and worship pitupaso for all her Godly skillz._

_http/ putfile .com / pic.php?pic 1/712425861.jpg&s x11_

_Just take out the spaces._

_I also drew a picture for the fic, though it's not nearly as good. Comments are greatly appreciated._

_http/ www .deviantart. com / view / 27404235 /_

_So yeah…this is insane. The last chapter got more reviews than an average chapter of Tangled Web usually got. Either that means my writing is seriously improving or this fic just feeds off the fangirl love of character torture. Probably the latter, I doubt my writing actually has much to do with it._

_Right…so then, I'm sorry this chapter took so long to write! I had a ski trip and then final exams, it was all very hectic…but it's finally done. I'm pretty nervous about the whole thing, particularly the first scene with Zoro and Sanji, so please tell me how that came out…_

_Oh, and let me make clear that some time has passed since the last chapter in the fic, so don't think this is set directly after the last chapter, it's been two days since Luffy was captured._

---

Two days.

The Straw Hat Pirate's had searched for Luffy for two days and had come from their search completely empty handed. They had searched every street, every alley, every home, everywhere.

Luffy was no where to be found.

The crew had finally chose to retire for the night, weary from searching; Zoro refused to sleep. He couldn't rest, not while Luffy was still out there somewhere. Surely there was something somewhere that he'd missed!

Everyone else had ended up having to practically drag the swordsman back to the ship, pointing out that he hadn't slept since Luffy had been captured and he probably wasn't going to find anything searching in the dark. Even after explaining this to the swordsman he seemed rather annoyed as he trailed behind everyone, face grim.

And so it was with heavy hearts that the Straw Hat crew finally retired for the night.

A cool late autumn wind blew across the docking area, the sails and flag of the Going Merry flapping in the breeze. There was the soft sound of the waves slapping against the hull, the sound of the old, worn boards of the beaten ship creaking like they always did, but other than that all was silent.

Then, quite suddenly, the trap door that lead to the men's quarters was gently pushed upward and onto the deck with a barely audible "clunk". Then, with a fluid sort of grace Zoro hopped out onto the deck, his boots hardly making a sound as he landed.

Glancing around, hand placed upon the hilts of his swords out of habit, the swordsman rose. He had never planned on actually resting, he had only come because everyone else's badgering had become annoying and his attempts to get away and kept searching without hurting anyone has proved to be rather useless.

He didn't need sleep. He had sworn not to rest until he found Luffy, and he was going to keep that promise.

It had been two days. Zoro's heart clenched at the thought of leaving the boy out there at Kuro's mercy any longer. He wasn't going to let those two days become three or any longer.

With these thoughts in mind and that heavy burning feeling at the thought of Luffy having already been somewhere out there for days burning in his chest, Zoro stepped towards the edge of the ship.

"Oi, Marimo. Nami-san said no more searching tonight."

The swordsman paused, teeth gritting. Damn, that cook's voice alone got on his nerves.

"Like I care. Shouldn't _you_ be doing as your precious 'Nami-san' says and resting?" Zoro demanded without bothering to look back at the cook.

Sanji rocked back on his heels, leaning against the mast. The click of his lighter was heard as he lit a new cigarette, then blew out a plume of smoke. "Ah, but Nami-san told me to keep watch in case we were attacked. Or if you decided to go running off on your own and get lost."

Zoro snorted. "You think you could stop me?"

"Easily, shit swordsman. Not that I care or anything, but you haven't slept in days, you've barely eaten, you don't stop for so much as a breath. Chopper wants you to rest and everyone else agrees. That and if you go off and get yourself lost in the dark Nami-san will get a headache and such a beautiful woman doesn't deserve that."

The swordsman scowled. As if he was going to obey that woman's orders. "Your point?"

"Go back and rest. This is insane, even for you. Even if you're not gonna sleep, at least rest for awhile. You won't be any help to him if you're half dead by the time we finally do find him." Sanji said calmly.

"I won't be half dead. I don't need sleep. I swore I wouldn't rest, not until I find him, and I won't." Zoro declared, hands clenching into fists.

"That's stupid. You really think you're going to help him by running yourself ragged?" The cook demanded.

"It's not stupid. I'm not so weak that a little thing like this would make me incapable of helping him when I finally find him. I can't afford to waste any more time!" Zoro snapped, turning around to fix Sanji with a piercing glare. Somehow the cook's words were more jarring than usual; bringing all the tension that had built up over the past few days to the surface.

"Are you even listening to me? You aren't thinking clearly, this whole thing is messing you up. You're not helping Luffy by doing this to yourself! You go off by yourself and you'll get lost, and then we'll have _two_ morons to find!" Sanji growled, shifting back and forth on his heels out of irritation now, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Who cares? As long as I find him, it doesn't matter." Zoro stated, fist clenching around Wadou's hilt as he spoke.

"Ugh, would you LISTEN? You're just going to make things worse by wandering off right now! God, I swear, you're so thick headed!" The cook snapped in frustration.

"I'm not being thick-headed, you're the one who can't seem to get the matter through to you that what you say isn't going to stop me, Pretty Boy!" The swordsman snarled in return.

"Is that so, Algae Head?" Sanji replied, visible sapphire eye flashing. "You wanna try and prove that?"

"My pleasure." Zoro growled.

"Fine. If you won't listen, maybe this'll knock some sense into that damn thick skull of yours!" With that, Sanji's right foot suddenly swung up, aiming for Zoro's face. The flat edge of Yubashiri met the sole of his shoe, stopping Sanji's heel from connecting with the swordsman's jaw.

"I don't need sense knocked into me, _you're_ the one being stupid here. Good thing it won't take long for me to bash in that ugly face of yours!" Zoro growled, pulling his second katana from his sheath in a quick stab that would have gutted most. Sanji quickly dodged, aiming a second kick at Zoro's stomach, which the swordsman blocked and parried with a lightning fast strike.

"_I'm _being stupid? You're the one who isn't even stopping to think here! Unfortunately for you, brains may be required in this situation and you seem to be lacking in that department." Sanji snapped as he narrowly dodged Zoro's swing, once again counterattacking only to be blocked again.

It was always like this. He would push, the swordsman would push back. It was an endless battle, an endless blur of kicks and blades, hearts pounding in synch even as they fought. A battle where neither would give. Maybe one time he'd end it with a swift blow past the swordsman's defenses, maybe next time Zoro would send him slamming to the ground, panting for breath.

There was no real end to it. In the end there would never be a clear-cut winner, there would always be a next time. A constant challenge, an endless dance with only the occasional break in between.

But somehow this time was different. Zoro seemed more desperate this time, his movements seemed more wild, as if he were driving himself harder than usual. Losing his strength faster than usual, almost as if he wasn't entirely focused on his opponent, as if he were fighting an internal struggle as well.

Sanji quickly leaned back, feeling the wind of Zoro's strike blow past him, the silvery blade glinting in the light of the lanterns placed here and there on the ship. He snorted, spinning back on one heel and finally managing to land a solid kick the swordsman's jaw.

Zoro's head snapped back from the force of the blow, but he took no time to acknowledge the injury. He merely grunted, quickly side-stepping the cook's second blow before swinging his katana in a maneuver that would have sliced the blond's head in two had he not quickly jumped back. Though Sanji did dodge most of the blow the katana still managed to nick his cheek, the thin cut beginning to bleed freely as he landed several feet from the swordsman, pulse pounding in his ears.

Both men glared at each other for a moment, fierce determination flaring within their eyes, both breathing hard. Sweat was beginning to dampen their shirts, sliding down into drops to obscure their vision.

They both needed this desperately. A way out, a way to release the tension that had just been building and building with each event over the passing week. A way to release that stress without becoming weak, because neither could afford that weakness.

Zoro and Sanji understood each other in a way only people in their positions could.

So they fought. They exchanged blow after blow, sweat sliding over skin and shining in the dim light. The entire ship would shake with the force of it all, creating small waves in the bay as the scuffle went on. And as physical blows were exchanged, their verbal battle continued as well.

"What part of this aren't you getting? You won't find anything out there! You'll just be wasting your energy! You're being stupid!" Sanji snarled, quickly jumping over a blow that would have sliced off his legs.

"It's not stupid! You're the one wasting my time here! I could be looking for him right now!" Zoro snapped in return, quickly blocking a rib-shattering kick.

"But you wouldn't _find_ anything! There's no light and we've already searched the island from one end to the other! Our best bet is to wait until tomorrow, when it's light out and there are more people to ask! _You_ know that too, you're just too stubborn to admit that maybe stepping back for a few moments might be a good idea, too stubborn to let everyone else help!"

"That's not true! I can't afford to step back! He could be dying right now, we have to save him! He's our Captain, and he's probably suffering! I have to save him, he's _my_ Captain!"

"Would you listen to yourself? _You_ don't have to save him! He's _not_ just your captain, he's _our_ Captain! Not just yours, not your sole responsibility!"

"But it is! It's all my fault; I'm the one that failed him! I swore I would never lose again and now I have!" The swordsman's fists clenched even harder around the hilts of his katana as he sent a flurry of blows towards the cook.

"Idiot! You didn't fail! No one else could have stopped what happened from happening!" Sanji growled as he danced away from the shining blades.

"I could have! I _should_ have! But I didn't! I failed! I can't let him down again! I can't waste any more time! I have to save him, I swore I would! Why can't you fucking understand that?" Zoro's voice took on a desperate note as he finally landed a blow to Sanji's shoulder, a thin slice appearing in the cook's suit.

The blond grunted, visible eye narrowing in rage. _"YOU'RE_ the one who's not getting it! This isn't _about _whether you failed or not! This isn't _about_ cleansing your honor or whatever! There's more to it than that, more involved than you and your promises! All you're doing is focusing on yourself and him and how you've failed! You don't even bother to step back and take other matters into account! You don't bother to think that maybe _we_ care too, that maybe _we_ can help! Hell, you won't even bother to consider how your love for him might be effecting this whole mess!"

Zoro's eyes widened and he nearly lost his grip on his swords. He faltered for an instant. "…Love? You think I _love_ him?" He growled, spinning around to try and strike again.

Sanji's foot came up to block and the two remained that way for a bit, pushing against one another. "Yeah, you heard me, shithead. Love."

"I don't _love _him. I-" The swordsman paused, brow furrowing. What _did_ he feel for the boy? He wasn't entirely sure. He was fiercely loyal to his captain...and he knew there was some sort of connection between them. He understood Luffy and Luffy understood him. He felt…comfortable around the boy, like he was able to relax a bit, something he hadn't felt in ages. There was something there, that much was certain.

It couldn't be love. Roronoa Zoro did not have time for love. It wasn't something he needed, it wasn't something he wanted. Nakama? Sure, whatever. But he didn't have time for love. He had his goal…he didn't need anything else. He didn't want anything else, he could care less about anything else.

But if that was true, then why were things so different around the boy?

"Keh…I don't love him. He's just my captain…and that's only because that's how things ended up being. He's my captain, nothing more." Zoro growled.

"Is that so? Then why do you keep staring at him? Why do you let him so close? Why do you get so touchy when I even _mention_ it?" Sanji said pointedly as he strained against the flats of Zoro's katana.

"I don't have time for that kind of thing!" The swordsman snarled. "I have my goal! I don't _need_ anything else! This is just...it's not…it's impossible!" With that he pulled back and swung at Sanji.

"Would you listen to yourself? You're pathetic!" The cook quickly hopped over the blades, using the katana as leverage to jump over the swordsman's head and flip over him. "Shithead…this is why I can't stand you! You're so used to acting like such a damn hardass all the time that you can't admit to being able to feel _anything_!" He slammed a kick into Zoro's back, sending the swordsman flying forward.

"That's why you're being even _more_ thick-headed than usual! You're looking for an excuse to not have to think about anything else, so you use that guilt and your promises as an excuse to constantly push onward! You use that so you have an excuse to not think about dropping that damn _mask_ of yours!" The blond spun around, slamming his foot into the swordsman's side before easily dodging the katana that was swung at him.

"In fact, your tiny brain's so cluttered with all this mess and everything's so shook up that you can't _think_ properly, because you can't focus on anything else! You can't even focus on fighting _me_! Idiot!" He sent a kick to the swordsman's stomach, which Zoro only managed to knock off course so the heel of Sanji's shoe connected with his side instead.

"Try sitting back for a moment and _accepting_ that maybe, just maybe, you're capable of having some kind of feeling! Until you come to terms with that, you won't be able to focus properly and if you can't do that you won't be able to save him! Come to terms with that and your damn guilt! It _isn't_ all your fault and it's not all up to you to save him! We're here to help too! So just accept that help for once in your life, step back for a moment, and THINK!" As he spoke Sanji began attacking relentlessly, sending a flurry of blows that Zoro couldn't seem to block.

Finally Sanji ended this verbal and physical assault with a powerful kick to the jaw, sending Zoro sprawling to the ground on his back, swords clattering to the deck. Sanji rocked back onto two feet again, breathing hard. "Think about what he means to you. Once you find that...things will sort themselves out. You _can_ do that…we are his crew, after all, like it or not we're stuck here together. Until you can work out what that means for you and him, things are only gonna get worse."

Zoro just lay there, staring up the stars, completely silent.

The cook pulled a new cigarette from his pocket and lit it before walking over to the swordsman's beaten form and speaking again.

"Come on. If you don't plan on sleeping, I'll make some coffee."

---

Cold.

That was the first thing Luffy noticed when he came to once again. It was cold, but not the still, stifling chill of the cold room. This cold came in the form of a cold wind blowing past him, ruffling his hair, the chill hitting the skin of his bare chest and making him shiver.

But he still could not see anything. Something dark had been pulled over his eyes, preventing him from seeing wherever he was. Probably some sort of blindfold…

His wrists remained bound, though now they were bound in front of him as opposed to holding him up. For this, Luffy was thankful, though the rough ropes still chafed his raw and bleeding wrists. But his ankles were bound as well….weird, why were his ankles bound? He tried to move his legs into a more comfortable position, but he didn't seem to have the energy to do so…oh well.

Though he could not see or touch anything, Luffy had his other senses to rely on. The sound of waves crashing against something filled his ears, and his nose strung as the strong scent of saltwater filled his nostrils.

The sea? What on earth were they doing there?

"Ah…I see our friend is awake. Take the blindfold off, Yumi."

Luffy winced as thin fingers tugged on his hair, catching bits as the blindfold was untied and the black cloth was removed from his eyes. He found himself staring down at his own reflection, whom was staring back at him with glazed, blood-shot eyes from the surface of the dark sea. The boy blinked in confusion, glancing up from his reflection and looking around.

He was kneeling at the very edge of a long, hard wooden dock. Spread out before him was the vast, infinite dark sea. It seemed to stretch on and on until it finally met the dark horizon, where it spread out into the dark midnight sky. There was no moon tonight, making the whole area seem rather eerie.

A beam of light suddenly flashed over the water and Luffy blinked, craning his neck to view the course behind him. There stood the lighthouse, and behind that were various docks and somewhere far in the distance there were several warehouses.

There were no people. It was just him, all alone with the vast sea that didn't seem so inviting in the dark.

Unless you counted Kuro as a person.

Kuro stood there behind him, his hands behind his back as he gazed down at the boy, the lenses of his glasses reflecting in the light from the warehouse.

"I assumed perhaps a change of scenery would make things more interesting." He drawled.

Luffy's eyes narrowed, though he found himself shivering once again from the cold.

"My dear doctor informs me that keeping up with my preferred methods of punishment would kill you off a bit too fast for my liking. Such a thing really is quite a shame, seeing how we were making such progress before you became unconscious." The man's eyes swept over his handiwork upon the boy's back.

While beforehand the wings had been the only markings upon the pirate's back, this wasn't the case anymore. Angry red welts criss-crossed the boy's entire back, the flesh having been flayed back here and there. Dried blood still remained caked here and there over what pale skin was left.

It wasn't exactly a pretty sight.

"Also…he informs me your fever is growing dangerously high. I decided perhaps we would try to cool you off a bit…"

Luffy frowned. What could Kuro mean by that?

Kuro's smirk widened. "I've been told that Devil Fruit brats don't like the ocean. It probably wasn't a good idea to become a pirate in that case, but you chose to do so…not very wise. But now that you've lost your powers, perhaps swimming would be a more ideal activity for you."

Luffy's eyes widened. _Swim?_ Even without his powers, he had never learned to swim. He had tried and tried, but he never seemed to get the hang of it. Then he'd eaten the Gomu Gomu fruit, and with his powers had gone any chances of learning to swim.

He discovered the problem with that early on.

"Yumi, take his wrists." Kuro ordered calmly.

The tall silver-haired woman, whom had remained silent and still until then, bent down with liquid-like grace and pulled the boy up by the rope around his wrists. Tied to this rope was another length, which trailed to the ground. Yumi picked this up in her other hand, saying nothing.

As he was lifted up Luffy felt a weight tugging at his ankles and he glanced down…and it was then that he noted the other length of rope tied around what appeared to be a very heavy ball of concrete.

They were going to drown him. There was no way in hell he'd even be able to attempt to swim.

Kuro leaned in close to the boy, his cold eyes meeting Luffy's wide ones.

"Now then. We needn't go through with this. There is but one thing that you need to do, and that is to plead to me for mercy. Give me your submission and we can end this quickly."

Luffy's face twisted into one of defiance. "No."

Kuro's eyes narrowed. "Yumi." He said calmly.

Yumi extended her arm, holding Luffy so he was dangling above the water. The boy glanced down at the water churning below him and he felt his throat tighten. He glanced back at Kuro, whom was giving him a twisted sort of smile.

"You made your choice to be defiant." He reminded. With that, he used his foot to push the concrete ball over the edge of the dock. Yumi then released Luffy.

Time seemed to slow for a moment as the heavy ball fell past him, and then he felt the weight from it dragging _him_ towards those dark depths, making his stomach drop as he fell. He glanced down at the water, which drew closer and closer, and for the first time in years Luffy was honestly afraid.

In the ten years that he'd possessed a devil fruit power he'd never feared the ocean. He loved it. It carried the Going Merry and her precious cargo to their adventures, softly rocking them as it pulled them along. He loved the ocean for that reason, even as every time he fell in it would try to take him back, to claim him within those shimmering blue depths.

He had always loved the sea.

This sea was different. It wasn't sunny and warm and sparkling blue like it usually was, this time it was dark and black, churning as if it wanted to swallow him whole.

There was no one here to dive after him and save him. There would only be his captor's mercy.

With a horrifying splash, Luffy was submerged within the icy waters of the sea.

First came the shock of the cold. It was impossibly cold in that water, like thousands of knives stabbing at his body. It was a cold that seized his breath, stopped his heart. Luffy instantly stiffened in agony as the salty water burned, filling his nose and ears. It was like being encased in frigid ice, the waters icy fingers squeezing the warmth from him.

Then came the panic. Luffy could not swim. Ace had tried to teach him, but he had never learned. Even if he could have swum, any strength he had in his limbs seemed to have been swept away the moment he touched the water. All he could do was allow the heavy weight of the concrete to drag him deeper and deeper into the water until the rope around his wrists pulled tight. The weight continued to tug at his legs, trying to drag the boy all the way down to the bottom of the cold, dark sea. The only thing keeping Luffy from that sandy bottom was a taut piece of rope that tied him to his captor and his only hope.

Then came the end of Luffy's air. He found himself releasing a bit of air and he forced his lips shut as he watched the bubbles float to the surface. He could not breathe, pure and simple; and without that air he would die. Luffy's lungs began to burn as he fought against the impulse to breath, his heart thumping wildly in his chest. He tugged desperately at the weight on his legs, but it did little but tire himself out more and make it harder to keep holding his breath.

All he could do was hope desperately that his captor would pull him up and allow him to breath.

Then it was over. The misery had only lasted half a minute, but to Luffy it seemed like an eternity. He felt the rope tighten around his wrist as he began to slowly be drawn upwards. Slowly, foot by foot, he was pulled towards the surface, the weight of the concrete still tugging downwards even as he was dragged towards the surface.

Finally Luffy's head breached the surface and the boy gasped for air. He inhaled deeply as water dripped from his hair, sliding down his face as he was dragged upwards once again until he was pulled halfway onto the dock. His legs were left dangling as he lay there with his weight on his chest, coughing and sputtering.

"Well then…do you suppose once was enough, or do we need to repeat this lesson?" Kuro inquired, gazing down at the sputtering boy.

Luffy coughed again, spitting up water onto the dock as he glared up at Kuro. "No." He managed to spit out.

"So be it then."

Once again Yumi released the rope and Luffy tumbled down into the waters below. His lungs were on fire and the weight pulled down mercilessly, like strong hands tugging him down to his death.

He didn't want to die here! He couldn't die here! He was going to become pirate king; he had sworn it to Shanks all those years ago!

Luffy thrashed against his bonds, screamed into the dark water. He wasn't going to die here! He wouldn't! But he hated this…this helplessness. It was different from the times he had fallen into the ocean before…his nakama had been there before. As much as he hated being completely helpless as he sunk into the oceans depths, he hadn't really been afraid because his nakama had been there.

Being within the water always dredged up his first memories of the devil fruit's curse. Of coppery blood mixing with the salty scent of the sea.

Luffy hated being helpless. That was why he had trained so hard after Shanks left.

No one else was going to lose an arm because of him.

But training hard to not be helpless wouldn't help the fact that Luffy was a hammer and had always been one. He'd learned to accept it…only because he trusted his nakama to catch him when he ended up helpless within the ocean's grasp.

His nakama weren't here now. No Zoro to dive after him, no Sanji to pull him up and curse his lack of common sense, no Usopp, no Nami, no anyone.

Finally, after what seemed like ages, Luffy was dragged to the surface once more. He wheezed for breath as he was dragged onto the dock again, too weak to struggle anymore.

Kuro squatted down near him, caressing the boys cheek with his fingers as he spoke again. "Do you not understand? Your crewmates aren't here to dive in and save you. I am the one who allows you to breath. If I give the word, you will stay down there and drown. If I give the word, you will die. I am the one in control here, and you are completely at my mercy. Submit, and this can end quicker."

Luffy's face twisted and he coughed up a bit more water before speaking. "N-no…" No? No to what? Luffy wasn't even entirely sure what he was saying no to! Whether it was a plea to end this or an act of defiance, he wasn't entirely sure anymore. He didn't have the strength to think coherently…

Apparently it had come out as more of some of defiance than a plea, as Kuro's face darkened and he rose. "Fool. Very well then, drown in your own despair."

With that, Luffy was sent down again. His soaking wet jeans seemed to be taking on just as much weight as the concrete at this point. He lacked the strength to struggle; he could barely keep his mouth shut and keep the breath that he was holding in. All he could do was float there and try to stay conscious, because if he lost consciousness he would surely die.

His lungs burned and his thoughts grew fuzzy and he drifted within the darkness, listening to the water rush in his ears. Was this what it felt like to die?

Luffy could vaguely remember when he'd asked Makino how his parents had died, as Ace wouldn't tell him…Makino had given a simple reply.

"_They drowned. You were too young to remember."_

Was this what his parents had felt like? Had they been able to at least move? Had it been stormy, or was it calm like this night?

As everything began to fade, Luffy's eyes began to drift closed, bubbles slowly trailing from his mouth.

Was this dying? Probably. But that was okay….maybe he could ask his parents if they really did drown…

Then suddenly he was once again being pulled upward, up towards the surface once more. He was heaved up out of the water and thrown upon the dock, where he landed with a wet THUD!

The boy lay there, coughing and sputtering as his lungs fought to take in air. Water dribbling onto the wooden dock, his soaking wet hair sticking to his forehead as he lay upon the dock. Just breath…breath…

"Sir? Shall I?"

"No. He's hardly even conscious at the moment. There's no point in carrying this out if he's not awake to understand what's going on."

"Then shall we take him back?"

"Not yet….bring me the Video Den Den Mushi, we have a message to send."

---

"I hope you're happy. You guys and your fighting kept me up all night last night! I could feel the ship rocking!"

"Ahh! I'm truly sorry, Nami-san! Please take this breakfast, lovingly prepared for you, as penance for ruining your beauty sleep!"

It was a tired and bedraggled Straw Hat crew that met in the galley the next morning. Sanji's suit was a bit messed up and his hair was frazzled, but he still busied himself with making breakfast. Usopp sat the table, head in his hands, as Chopper leaned sleepily on his shoulder. Robin sat across from them, sipping a cup of coffee as she took in the state of everyone else. Nami had bags under her eyes and she kept glaring at Zoro, whom was slumped against the wall staring into space.

The navigator sighed, running a hand through her hair. "It's fine…don't worry about it. I don't think I would have slept much anyway."

"I couldn't sleep either." Usopp muttered. Chopper snored lightly, having fallen back asleep.

"Ugh…I swear, as soon as I find him I'm going to punch him for putting me through all this." Nami moaned, rubbing her face. "Alright then, let's decide who will search wher-"

She was cut off by loud "OI!" coming from outside on the deck.

Everyone froze, sharing a look of confusion.

"Hey, where is everyone? Hopefully not too early…

It was then that young man around the age of twenty-one peeked into the galley. His clothing consisted only of a pair of longish black shorts which were held up by two bright orange belts. He wore two necklaces, one a set of reddish orange beads while the other was some sort of odd tassel thing with a pendent shaped like a bulls skull, over his bare chest. Lazy, half-opened eyes peeked from beneath the rim of a bright orange hat, upon which there rested a pair of blue goggles with faces on the lenses. Longish, messy black hair fell just below his chin, freckles dotting his face.

Everyone stared blankly at him for a few moments.. Finally, after a few moments, Usopp found his voice. "ACE?" He exclaimed.

"What're you doing here?" Nami inquired, looking very confused.

"Eh, I stopped here and happened to see your guys ship, figured I'd drop by and say hi. Haven't seen you all since Alabasta!" The man explained with a lazy grin. "Nice to see you all! And the lady whom I haven't met yet." He added with a small bow of his head. "Pleased to meet you, miss."

"The pleasure is mine." Robin said with a small smile. "And who might you be?"

Ace blinked. "Oh, me? I'm Ace, Luffy's older brother. Where is he, anyway? I've been worried about him…"

The air became a bit tense at the mention of the captains name. Sanji immediately focused on his cooking, Usopp suddenly became fascinated with the ceiling fan, Nami bit her lip, and Zoro glanced back at the wall again.

Ace frowned, feeling the change in atmosphere. "What's wrong? Where's my little brother?"

After a few moments of silence Nami finally spoke up. "Ace…Luffy's gone."

---

**To Be Continued…**

_Dun dun dun! I dunno if that should be considered a cliff-hanger or not…it seemed like a good place to leave off._

_Right…so, you see that review button down there? Every time someone hits it and leaves a review, it starts a chain-reaction that ends with a little fist hitting a Kuro punching bag. Come on, you know you wanna punch the Kuro! Just leave a review!_

**Next Chapter:** _Ace has come for visit and Luffy's captured? How will the older D brother react to that? Will he be able to help find Luffy? What's Kuro going to use that video for? Find out next time!_


	9. Out of the Frying Pan

**-Dominoes-**

**A One Piece Fanfic by Digitaldreamer**

**Chapter Eight: Out of the Frying Pan…**

_Wow…nearly two hundred reviews! Thank you so much, everyone! I'm having a lot of fun writing this, so I'm glad to hear you're all enjoying it as well!_

_Oh! I must show you all this little comic thing that my dear friend Charlett drew for this fanfic! It's kind of twisted, but it's so horribly amusing. XD You all must go see it!_

_www. Deviantart .com / view / 28541648 /_

_You know the drill, just take out the spaces._

_When I first thought up the outline for this chapter, I was afraid it would be too short! I'm amazed, it ended up turning out a lot longer than I expected! Hopefully you guys will like it all._

_I'm kind of worried about how Ace turned out, since this is only my second time writing him. If he turns out being OOC, please tell me!_

_Oh, and also, this chapter hasn't been beta'ed because both of my beta readers were missing when I finally finished this and I wanted to go right ahead and post it. **(Wish: Then what the Hell am I, chopped liver?)** If you spot any mistakes, I apologize!_

_Anyway, on with the chapter!_

_---_

The galley was dead silent. The only sounds came from the sizzling of bacon that Sanji was cooking, the waves softly slapping the hull, and the seagulls outside. But no one spoke. The air was so thick with tension one could have cut through it with a knife.

Ace stood there in the doorway, his expression unreadable. Finally after a few moments he placed his hand on his hat and walked further into the room, his boots clunking against the wooden floor.

"Ah…well, that's not good," he finally said. He glanced up at all of them, smiling a bit sadly. "I kinda figured there'd be something wrong though. I've had a bad feeling for a few days now. Who got him?"

"Captain Kuro," Nami replied, wrapping a strand of fiery orange hair around her finger absently as she spoke.

Ace rose an eyebrow at this. "Kuro? Hasn't he been dead for years now?"

"He didn't die. He was hiding in my village for three years. I... _Luffy_ stopped him from killing my friend and most of my village. I guess this is his way of getting revenge," Usopp mumbled from the table, looking away.

"I see," Ace murmured, rocking back on his heels as he gazed up at the ceiling. "Keh…I told you guys he was a hand full, didn't I? He needs a lot of looking after." He chuckled, shaking his head.

Nami smiled in spite of herself, but it was Zoro who spoke. "Yeah…he does."

But no one really minded. No matter how much anyone said he or she couldn't stand it, no one ever really minded.

Yes, he was a pain in the neck. But no matter how many times you said that or got mad at him, you never really minded. He was the glue that held them together, after all.

He had brought them all here, on this little ship that bobbed along the waves towards untold adventures. He changed lives with those innocent eyes and that wide grin, with those words that seemed to say that he knew something about you that even you didn't quite know yet.

It was that thing that would make you admire him, even when you insisted that he was an idiot and you couldn't stand him. That was all a part of the package, and no matter how much they would complain, no one really minded. That was what made Luffy who he was, after all.

And everyone could agree on the fact that they all really missed that.

"I can make some extra food, if you plan on staying," Sanji finally said.

Ace smiled. "That'd be great. I'd love to stay. Can't leave my little brother in the hand's of a madman, can I? I told you….having a little brother who's a bit on the slow side makes his older brother worry."

---

"For a guy who came expecting to see his little brother only to find he's missing, you're pretty laid-back," Zoro commented as he and Ace walked through the streets together.

It was another gray day, as if the clouds had been sewn together into a thick blanket that blotted out the sun. The wind carried a strong chill with it, though that and the definite feel that it was going to rain soon wasn't stopping the city dwellers to continue on their way through the streets in their cloaks. Old fallen leaves crunched beneath feet as people walked along, continuing on their way.

There was no laughter in the streets. It was just another dreary, ordinary work day for most people.

Day three of searching. Maybe with Ace today would be the last day.

"Yeah." Ace shrugged, lightly kicking at a stone on the ground and watching it skid ahead of them upon the cobblestone. "I don't think it's worth getting worked up about. I mean, yeah, I'm worried, but freaking out about it isn't going to solve anything."

"No, it wouldn't," Zoro agreed, nodding.

They walked along in silence for awhile, passing through the crowds. Finally, the swordsman spoke again.

"I'm sorry."

Ace blinked in confusion, glancing over at Zoro. "Huh?"

"I'm sorry for losing your brother," he muttered, glancing down at the ground. He didn't know what compelled him to apologize, he just felt as if he should. It didn't make the heavy weight in his chest feel any lighter, though he had felt sure that it would. "I said I'd take care of him, and now..."

"Eh, don't worry about it. You couldn't have helped it," Ace said with a shrug, stuffing his hands into his pockets as he walked along.

Zoro shook his head. "But I should have-"

Ace suddenly spun around to face Zoro, expression almost frustratingly calm. "Remember how I said freaking out wouldn't help my brother? Pointless guilt won't either."

The swordsman's eyes narrowed a bit at this, the memory of his fight with Sanji still achingly fresh in mind and body. "I know that," he said levelly, beginning to walk again.

"Good. Try relaxing a bit and living with it then. Do you think he'd be happy knowing you were beating yourself up over something you couldn't have changed?" the older of the two inquired as he followed.

"I…no," Zoro muttered with a shake of his head. But even when he knew this, the guilt was still there, weighing him down.

Ace grinned. "Then don't let it beat you up. Let it go. It's not your fault, so why punish yourself for it?"

The swordsman shook his head. "I can't do that. Even if it's not my fault, it's still my responsibility. I can't just let it all go and relax like it's not."

Ace snorted. "I don't mean to tell you to let it _all_ go. I know can't tell you to just relax, because I know how it feels, believe me. It's hard to just relax when someone you care for is in danger. Just stop telling yourself it's your fault, because it's not, and stop dwelling on it. Blaming yourself isn't going to help find him."

Zoro frowned, glancing up at the gray clouds in the sky. Ace did have a point. "Yeah…you're right. I'll try that." Taking someone's advice for a change wouldn't kill him.

"Good. I don't think Luffy would want you blaming it all on yourself. 'Course, he probably wouldn't want us to worry either, but when you're connected to someone, you can't really help it," Ace said with a grin, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Connected?" Zoro repeated, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah. You, me, the rest of your crew…we're all connected to him. Like, you know how we're searching for him now? A person observing this might say we're wasting our time, that Kuro guy may have already taken him off of the island and may be halfway across the Grand Line right now," the older of the two said with a shrug.

"No. He's here. He's on this island, I know it," the swordsman instantly replied, confidence hanging off of every syllable. He too, had thought of this possibility, but he'd already deemed it wrong. He didn't know why, but _something_ kept tugging at his heart, insisting to him that Luffy was somewhere on this island and that he had to find him.

"I know. You can't explain why, but you know, because you're connected. It's the kind of connection only strong nakama form…but I think maybe those were always there. My brother…he always seemed to know he was going to be someone's nakama, before even they knew. I think that proves it. They were always there…he just came and strengthened them, and now you can feel it too, the bond nakama have…" Ace trailed off, then suddenly chuckled. "That's what I think, anyway."

Zoro smiled in spite of himself. Back before he had met Luffy, if he had heard something like that he wouldn't have believed it, he would have just found it to be a bunch of corny nonsense. But now…he had to admit, it sounded true. "Yeah…I think you're right."

"Yeah…but it all kinda depends on how you're connected. Some people have deeper connections than others," Ace said.

"What do you mean?"

The older brother glanced over at Zoro, a knowing look coming to his eyes. "I can tell. You and he are connected in a different way."

Zoro's brow furrowed. What could Ace mean by that?

Ace chuckled again, pausing to look up at the sky again. "You haven't quite figured it out then. Well…that's all right. I know he trusts you, that's enough for me. You'll be good for him….be there in a way I can't, I guess. He'll need you more than me, when this is over."

The swordsman blinked, looking confused. "What?"

The older of the two smirked, then began walking again, pulling ahead of Zoro. "You'd better get moving, it's gonna rain soon."

The swordsman stared blankly at Ace's retreating back, completely baffled. Where had _that_ come from? He made a face before finally shaking his head and jogging a bit to catch up. "_You_ were the one that stopped!" he grunted. "Geez, you're too much like your damn brother!"

Ace just laughed.

---

Hot. It was far too hot.

Well, that wasn't entirely true. The room itself was just as cold as it had been since he had awoken, though he wasn't entirely sure how long ago that was. But he, on the other hand, was hot. He could feel the heat coming off of his body, warming the air around him.

Sweat covered his body, though it didn't seem to do anything to cool him. It trickled down his forehead, got in his eyes, made his entire body feel sticky as he panted for breath, shaking involuntarily.

And then suddenly the heat would all seem to rush down to his toes, leaving him shivering as if he'd just been plunged in ice water even as it felt as if his toes were on fire.

They would come in waves, two extremes with no real sort of relief in between them. Luffy didn't know how long it had been going on; he had no sense of time anymore. He just knew at some point in this darkness the heat had reached an unbearable level.

Everything hurt. The wounds upon his back still hurt, and with every breath they protested the slight movement with a sharp pinprick of pain. His entire body ached from weariness, exhaustion burning in his limbs so they hurt even when they weren't moving.

He was tired. So very tired, so very weak. He couldn't stand it, the feeling of being completely and utterly helpless. He didn't have the strength to life a finger, to even open his eyes.

But that was okay, since everything seemed to spin whenever Luffy managed to get his eyes open anyway. Or at least, the darkness around him seemed to spin. He couldn't see anything…someone had turned off the light in the room, leaving everything completely dark.

It was almost as if his senses had been turned off. He couldn't see anything, there were no sounds save for the sound of his breathing, no smells save for the sweet scent of his own sweat and blood mixing together.

He was alone. Completely and utterly alone. There was one thing Monkey D. Luffy truly feared, and that was it. The mere idea of it was horrible, to be completely alone, with no one to speak to, to laugh with, to share dreams with, to just be near.

That was what he longed for at this moment. He wanted someone, anyone near him, just to know that he wouldn't be alone anymore.

He knew that he wasn't entirely alone. His nakama were out there, somewhere. They would save him, there was no doubt in his mind about that. But he was alone _now_, and it hurt so much more than any of the agonies Kuro had inflicted on him did.

He was too tired to keep the feeling of loneliness away.

Luffy wanted to sleep. He was so exhausted and in so much pain... all he wanted was to rest, just for a little awhile. To slip into dreams, where the pain went away and he wasn't lonely anymore.

But he couldn't seem to sleep, and whenever he would begin to nod off, once again the wings carved into his back would flare with pain and send the boy into spasms of agony.

He wasn't entirely sure how long he'd been hanging here, how long it had been going on. How long had it been since he had first woken up in this stupid room, how long ago since he'd sat with Zoro on the figurehead….how long ago had that been? Hours? Days? Weeks?

Luffy couldn't remember. Everything was too fuzzy, hazed over with fever and pain.

And even as he struggled to remember, things were fading again…the room was fading…

"_Oi, Luffy, back off! That's Nami-san's, I made it specially for her!"_

"_But Saaaaaanji, I'm hungry!"_

"_You had your share, idiot! Now here, Robin-chan, have some wine…"_

"_Hmmph, fine!"_

"_LUFFY! THAT WAS MINE!"_

"_Mmmmm!"_

"_LUFFY!"_

_WHAM!_

"_OWWWWWWW!"_

"_IDIOT! Stop stealing other people's food! Here Nami-san, let me get you another one…"_

"_So there I was, my disguise exposed right in the center of the Mary Sue tribe!"_

"_OH NO! What did you do?"_

"_Well I- LUFFY, HANDS OFF!"_

"_Awwww…"_

"_Oi. That's mine."_

"_But I'm still hungry!"_

"_You always are."_

"_Ohhhh, PLEASE Zoro?"_

"…_gah, fine."_

"_YOSH! THANK YOU, ZORO!"_

_The usual chaos aboard the Going Merry at meal times, filled with laughter._

_Luffy loved it all._

_Suddenly the galley faded away, like water slipping through his cupped fingers, leaving the boy laying sprawled out on the deck at night. He gazed up at the shimmering stars above, a content smile upon his face as he listened to the sea. He belonged here, out on the sea with nakama he cared for, slowly pushing onward towards his dream. This was what he had wanted all his life, and now at last he was here._

_He was so happy._

"_Shouldn't you be going to bed?"_

_Luffy blinked, craning his neck to glace over at Zoro, whom was standing beside him._

"_Oh, hey Zoro." He said, sitting up. "Nah…not yet. I wanted to watch the stars."_

_The swordsman rose an eyebrow, glancing up at the stars for a moment before shrugging. "Ah. Mind if I join you?"_

"_Nah."_

_Zoro sat down beside the boy, stretching out his legs. "All right then."_

_The sky stretched out above them, the sea below them, creating a surreal world made of shadows and hues of dark blue. The stars shined above them, the full moon reflecting upon the shimmering surface of the water. The Going Merry's old, beaten boards would occasionally creak and the waves would lap against the ship, but save for that all was quiet._

_They stayed like that for awhile, sitting side by side on the deck, gazing up at the stars in companionable silence. They didn't need words._

_Finally, Luffy broke the silence with a loud yawn and leaned his head upon Zoro's shoulder._

"_If you're tired, then you should go to sleep," Zoro said, glancing at the boy and giving him a sort of scolding look._

_Luffy shook his head. "Noooo…I'm not-" he was cut off by another yawn, "-tired."_

_The swordsman snorted. "You should get to bed."_

"_No. I wanna stay with you," Luffy declared stubbornly, latching onto Zoro's arm. He pouted for a few seconds, then shivered as a cool wind passed over the deck. His vest didn't do much to keep him warm._

_Zoro stared at the boy for a moment before, without warning, scooping the boy up and pulling him onto his lap._

"_Wha? Zoro?" Luffy yelped in surprise as he was suddenly deposited upon the swordsman's lap, his head cradled against Zoro's chest._

"_You were shivering. Again," Zoro muttered, looking down at Luffy. "If you're so damn tired and cold and don't want to do anything about it, I figured I might as well do something."_

"_Oh."_

_The swordsman's eyes met Luffy's as the boy looked up at him, wide innocent orbs of dark chocolate once again meeting hard, eagle-like ones. The boy shivered again, but this time he knew it wasn't from the cold._

_His heart was beating in his chest at an impossibly fast rate and everything seemed to have faded around him, or combined together to form some sort of weird feeling that came to rest within his chest. This feeling was just beckoning him even closer to Zoro, demanding that he crane his head back even more…_

_Luffy arched back as bit as Zoro leaned downward, their faces mere centimeters apart. Zoro's breath came out warm against his face, sending the hairs on the back of the boy's neck on end as his eyes fluttered closed and he drew closer…_

And suddenly his knees came into contact with harsh, cold concrete, jolting the boy awake. He glanced around blearily, noting that he was once again back in the room. However, someone had turned the light overhead on, and his chains had been lowered so he was in a kneeling position, though his hands were still tied above him.

He was back in the room again. Back in the dark.

Alone.

Why did he have to wake up? Why couldn't that dream have been real? Why couldn't he be back on the Going Merry? He knew this couldn't last forever. He knew it wouldn't. His nakama would save him, he trusted they would. But…

He was so sick of being alone. He wanted someone to be near him…anyone…like Zoro, at the end of the dream…

…what had been up with that, anyway?

Before Luffy could take any time to ponder over this, he heard the rusted hinges of a door swinging open, followed by footsteps echoing through the room. But what really caught his attention was the smell.

Food!

The boy immediately sat up, eyes widening as his stomach growled loudly. He couldn't remember how long ago it had been since he'd eaten or drank anything.

Kuro stepped in front of him, the lenses of his glasses reflecting in the light, a smirk upon his face as he gazed down at his bloody, beaten, and dying captive. "Well, now here is as things should be, with you kneeling before me."

Luffy didn't seem to be paying any attention to him, his bloodshot eyes were focused upon the plate in the Kuroneko pirate's hand. All it had placed on it was a slice of bread, a piece of cheese, and a bit of meat.

To Luffy, whom had not eaten in days, it seemed like a feast. He licked his dry, chapped lips, though his tongue was completely dry so there really wasn't a point to it.

"Ah…well, I assume with how long you've been with us, you must be hungry. I was told by my dear doctor that this food would be good for you..." Kuro trailed off, smirking as he held the plate at Luffy's eye level, as one would taunt a dog with a table scrap.

Luffy followed the meager amount of food with his eyes, swallowing as his stomach growled again. He was so hungry…

"However, I'm afraid in order for you to eat; you must do something for me first." He held out one of his dusty, black-and-white striped shoes out, sticking the sole in front of Luffy's face. "Lick my shoes."

"What?" Luffy cried, though with his throat so dry it came out rather weak.

"You heard me. Lick my shoes," Kuro said calmly.

The boy's eyes narrowed, flashing with anger. "Go to Hell! I am _not_ going to lick your shoes!" he snarled.

Kuro gazed down at Luffy expressionlessly for a moment before, without warning, pulling back his leg and sending that shoe into Luffy's gut. The boy let out a choked cry, but as he was restrained by the ropes and chains above him, he couldn't double over. He hung there, gasping for air as his vision swam.

His captor watched him groan in agony for a moment before taking the slice of bread and dangling it in front of the boy. "See what you've lost, then." He drawled before breaking the slice of bread in half. Several crumbs fell to the floor at Luffy's knees as Kuro took a bite of the bread, slowly chewing and swallowing as Luffy watched, still gasping from pain.

He finished the entire thing before once again holding his shoe before the boys face. "Once again, lick my shoes. If you don't, you will starve. It's that simple."

Luffy bit his lip, glaring up at Kuro. His stomach hurt so badly…he was so hungry…but he couldn't do it. He couldn't. "I won't."

This time Kuro sent the kick into Luffy's chest, the sound of already cracked ribs crunching with the force of the blow, along with the boy's cry of pain, echoing through the room.

The boy hung there, panting and shuddering, as Kuro stood before him, dangling the piece of cheese before his nose. "I suppose you don't like cheese very much. Very well, then."

Again, slowly, the morsel of food was eaten while Luffy watched, his broken ribs now joining his stomach in its singsong cries of agony.

"Well then…we're down to your last chance. Submit to me. Lick my shoes and prove it, and you will have food." For a third time the dusty black bottom of Kuro's shoe was thrust before the boys face.

Luffy stared at it for a moment before glancing up at Kuro, entire body shaking. His head was starting to spin again, whether it was from pain, hunger, or fever he wasn't entirely sure. Maybe it was all three. Every breath sent sharp splinters of pain throughout his ribcage, and his stomach felt like it was ingesting itself.

If he licked that man's shoe, he would get to eat. It wouldn't be much…but meat had always been able to restore at least a bit of his strength, hadn't it? Maybe then he could get out…

...but what would his nakama think if they knew he had done that? If they knew he had _licked_ this monster's _shoes_?

He wouldn't do that. He trusted his nakama would be here. He didn't know how long it would be, but he would not be alone forever. He would not starve forever. He wouldn't give in.

Luffy's face twisted into a sneer of defiance, and he spat upon the shoe.

Kuro's eyes narrowed, face twitching for a moment before becoming eerily calm. "Idiot," he hissed.

The first blow caught him in the side, causing Luffy to gasp for air just before a second one struck him in the stomach and knocked that air from his lungs. The third was strong enough to send the boy sliding back a foot or so on the harsh concrete, his bare knees scraping the concentrate as his bonds tugged him back to his original position. The fourth blow hit him in the jaw, stars exploding behind his eyelids as his head was thrown backward.

Finally this stopped and Luffy hung there once again, gasping for breath as blood streamed from his mouth where he had bit his lip. He let out a harsh, barking cough, blood splattering upon the concrete before him.

The smell of meat came to his nostrils and Luffy cracked open one bleary eye to see the food dangling in front of him. His mouth watered as he watched Kuro slowly take it and tear it into small pieces, placing each piece into his mouth and eating it with painful slowness.

When the deed was done, Kuro gazed down at Luffy icily for a moment. The boy stared back at him defiantly, blood staining his chin. Finally, the man spoke. "Fool. You are dying. Do you not understand that? That food could have helped you, but you choose to be foolish and not take my offers when I give them to you."

Silence.

"Is it because you still believe you will be saved? Your nakama aren't coming for you. You say they will, but no one can last forever. Your determination is wavering, and you know it. Even now, you can't help but wonder how long you've been down here. When will they get here? Sooner or later, those thoughts of wondering 'when' they will get here will change to 'if'..."

He reached down to grab a fistful of the boy's raven-colored hair, eliciting a cry from the boy as he hauled him up to his eye level. "You will break. I will see to that. You just wait. Soon, you will regret not taking my offer when you had the chance," he drawled.

Luffy gave no reply, he didn't have the strength to. He just stared at Kuro with narrowed eyes, pain visible beneath his fiery defiance. His stomach growled of its own accord, betraying the hope the boy had of fooling the Kuroneko captain into believing that the exchange hadn't effected him.

Kuro smirked before releasing the younger pirate's head, allowing Luffy to fall to his knees again. "You will submit. You will be begging to lick my shoes, soon enough." With that, he turned and stalked away.

Once again, the chains drew Luffy up so he hung from the ceiling. As the sound of the chains clinking against each other echoed through the room, the lights were turned off.

Again, Luffy was alone in the dark. There was nothing he could do. He was starving, and all he could do was close his eyes and try not to think about it. All he could do was try and go back to the dream, where he wasn't hungry or in pain or lonely. He knew it wasn't real, but he needed it. He needed it desperately, it was the only thing he had to hold on to at the moment.

The pain of being completely and utterly alone was becoming too much for him to bare.

---

It was when the Straw Hats and Ace finally came back to the ship that evening that they found it. It sat upon the very center of the deck, sticking out so well that it would have been impossible to miss.

"So…what do you make of it, Navigator-san?"

Nami frowned as she held the object in front of her, a pure black video Den Den Mushi with the Kuroneko pirate symbol painted upon the side. "Well… I'm not entirely sure…"

"Whatever you do, don't turn it on! I've heard stories about this, there's probably some sort of curse on it so if you turn it on we'll all be poisoned and have to venture to some mountain to find a cure!" Usopp exclaimed.

"REALLY?" Chopper gasped, eyes wide.

"That doesn't happen in real life, moron," Sanji muttered.

"How would _you_ know?" Usopp pointed out.

"How do _you_ know such things actually happen?" the cook countered.

"Just play the damn thing." Zoro grunted, finally speaking up for the first time.

"B-but, the curse!" Chopper yelped.

"I doubt there's a curse, Chopper. It's just a regular Video Den Den Mushi," Ace spoke up.

"Oh…phew…"

"Well then…shall we play it?" Robin spoke up. "It came from Captain-san's captor. It may hold valuable information, perhaps clues to finding him."

Nami nodded. "Right…let's see what's on this thing." With that, she pressed the button on the snails shell and set it upon the floor.

The snails eyes popped open with a small 'ping'! Both of them glowed white for a moment before light shined from them onto the nearest wall, forming a sort of screen on it. There was static for a moment as the white screen went black, the date appearing in the bottom right corner informing them that this had been recorded the night before.

After a few moments things lightened a bit to show the image of an old dock at nighttime, the sea and stars stretching out into view beyond that. But really, no one cared about that.

The sight of Luffy's shivering form, looking frail and white in the low lighting, was a bit more attention-catching. He was sprawled out upon the deck in a pool of water, dripping from head to toe as he wheezed for breath, lithe shoulders shaking. He didn't seem to have the energy to lift his head, so all one could see was his messy black hair hanging limply from it. Bruises covered his small frame, the skin where his bonds had clearly been chafing his wrists was raw and bleeding.

But what really caught your eyes was his back. It was covered with long, thin gashes, obvious whip marks which were only just barely beginning to heal over. Dried black blood still crusted the edges here and there, his entire back looking completely raw. That wasn't the worst of it, however.

Wings. Etched into his back like the engravings in a statue, colored a harsh, biting crimson. Cherub wings, meant to symbolize purity and innocence carved into the boys back in a harsh display of cruel irony. The skin around the wounds was heavily enflamed, clearily infected.

It was a painful sight to behold.

Zoro felt his breath catch in his throat, his hand clenching around the hilt of his katana as he felt a stab of pain in his heart.

_Luffy…_

It hurt. It was as if someone had taken his own katana and stabbed it through his heart, then continued to twist the blade. Even that was not an accurate description…

There was no physical pain that could compare to this.

It hurt so much to see his captain in pain, so much worse than any physical pain could have been. Even as he took in the sight of every wound and counted it as his own, it wasn't enough.

The rest of the crew had varying reactions, ranging from shocked to horrified to completely disgusted. Sanji's visible eye widened, then narrowed as his jaw clenched around the cigarette in his mouth.

Robin too, managed to keep quiet, eyes narrowing at the sight as her mouth remained set in a grim line.

Ace's eyes darkened, hands clenching into fists as he watched his younger brother shudder on the screen.

Usopp and Chopper both cried out, eyes widening and jaws falling slack as they took in the sight.

Nami let out a gasp, her hand reaching up to cover her mouth. Tears came to her eyes and she turned her head away.

"Don't look away," Zoro spoke up. "Keep watching, for him."

The navigator glanced back at the swordsman for a moment, biting her lip before giving a slow nod and turning her attention back to the screen. It was a good thing she did, because it was then that Kuro, from off screen, started speaking.

"Here he is, Straw Hat crew. 'Straw Hat' Monkey D. Luffy, your captain. Pathetic sight, isn't he? Bleeding, exhausted, broken… a perfect picture. Too weak to even lift a finger and ward off the punishment he deserves for ruining my plans… I think I like him better this way."

The tall, dark man stepped into view, walking over to the boy and kneeling next to him. He ran his fingers through the boys soaking wet locks of hair as he glanced up at the camera, glasses reflecting in the light. "However…as much as I enjoy my little toy, I'm afraid I have no use for broken ones."

His fingers moved from Luffy's hair to the base of his neck, tracing along his spine towards one of the wings on his back. The feather-light touch caused the boy's body to go completely rigid with tension, feeling the finger tips draw closer to the wounds. "These wings…they're lovely, aren't they? I thought you might appreciate them, since they really do fit him. They're also the main cause of his state…I suppose cutting open the marks caused by _Hikemia_ wasn't very wise…with the added infection, the virus has evolved. It is slowly killing him as we speak." Without warning, Kuro suddenly pressed his palm against the right wound.

Luffy's head shot up and he let out a piercing scream, revealing wide, bloodshot eyes. His fingers bit into the wood below him as if they were searching for anything to grab onto as his back arched. He writhed in agony, gnashing his teeth, body convulsing as he tried to squirm away from Kuro's palm.

Watching this, Zoro's fists tightened even more, nails digging into the calluses that covered his palms. He wanted to look away. He couldn't stand it, seeing his captain like this. The thought that Luffy could be suffering like…the pain was almost too much to bare, but he kept his eyes on that damn screen.

He had to watch this. He owed Luffy that and so much more. To take every amount of suffering and go through it with him, to harden his own resolve to get him out of there.

Finally, Kuro removed his hand and Luffy slumped onto the deck, panting for breath, entire body shaking violently from fresh pain. He gave a hoarse moan, his face pressed against the rough boards that made up the dock. He was too exhausted to do much more than grunt as Kuro suddenly grabbed a handful of his hair and pulled the boy's head up. The camera zoomed in on his exhausted, anguished face.

"He's dying. Can you see that in his eyes? He is dying, and I have no use for a broken toy. If you do not do as I say, he will die."

There was silence for a moment, then Kuro dropped Luffy's head onto the deck again and he stood, wiping his hand as if he had just touched something dirty. "Tomorrow night at midnight, I expect two of you to be standing in town square. I also expect you to have one hundred million belli, the exact amount of your captain's bounty, with you. If you have those, we will discuss his release. If you do not pay, you will not see him alive again. Until then, good-bye."

The screen faded to black, and the Video Den Den Mushi closed its eyes. There was silence on the Going Merry.

"…Luffy…" Chopper whimpered. "We're gonna pay it, right? We can't just leave him like that!"

"We can't pay it," Nami said plainly.

"What do you mean we can't? You saw him! We have to pay it and get him back!" Usopp exclaimed.

"It's not a matter of debate, Sniper-san. Miss Navigator is right, we cannot pay the ransom because we don't have that amount of money at the moment," Robin stated.

Nami covered her face with her shaking hands, taking a deep breath. Sanji watched her for a moment before walking over, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"It's all right, Nami-san. We'll get him back."

The navigator made no movement to push him away. She took a deep breath, inhaling the familiar scent of cigarette smoke before speaking. "…Maybe if we gave him all of our savings?" she suggested.

Ace frowned, kneeling down to pick up the Den Den Mushi. He pressed play again and watched it, the sound from the video the only one made upon the deck for awhile. "Maybe you won't have to," he finally said.

Usopp blinked, looking confused. "Huh?"

"What if you just went to where they're holding him and rescued him instead?" Ace suggested.

"But we don't know where he is," Sanji pointed out.

"Really?" Ace pointed the Den Den Mushi at the wall again, allowing the video to play for all to see again. "Try focusing on the details a bit more. Do you see the way the light reflects off of the Kuro guy's glasses, then goes away, then suddenly reflects again? Also…a bit further ahead, the dock connects to a part that is concrete."

Zoro frowned, watching this for a moment. His eyes then suddenly widened, realization dawning on him.

"They're in the lighthouse…"

"The lighthouse?" Sanji's brow furrowed. "I thought you checked there?"

"We checked the docks, yeah. But we never checked the lighthouse," Chopper said, eyes widening as well.

Nami's jaw dropped. "So that means…"

"We found him. Now we just have to rescue him," Zoro said, cracking Wadou slightly from its sheath.

"Sounds like a plan to me," Ace said with a grin.

"We have to hurry! Luffy needs help!" Chopper declared.

"W-wait! We can't just go storming in there, especially when that cat-girl that Zoro fought is probably out there! We need some kind of a plan!" Usopp cried.

There was silence for a few moments before Nami smiled and spoke. "Don't worry. I have one that's sure to work. We'll get Luffy back."

"Ah! Nami-san is so smart and wonderful!" Sanji crowed.

As the sky grew dark and the midnight hour drew closer, the Straw Hat's planned on how to get their captain back.

He'd been gone long enough.

---

**To Be Continued…**

_Dun dun dun! Well, that turned out much longer than I expected, but I liked the results._

**Next Chapter:** _The Straw Hat's know where Luffy is and have come up with a rescue plan! Now's the time to beat Captain Kuro of the Thousand Plans with a plan of their own! But will it work, or has Kuro still got another trick up his sleeve?_


	10. And Into the Fire

**-Dominoes-**

**A One Piece Fanfic by Digitaldreamer**

**Chapter Nine: …And Into the Fire**

_Well, here we are, yet another chapter of Dominos. I'm kind of sad about this chapter, not because of how it came out, but because of how I had to write it._

_You see, the power cell in my computer, Nanasawa, died on Thursday, and with it went her. Fortunately I was able to salvage most of my files, but poor Nanasawa is gone, and I'm unsure as to when she'll be fixed. Let us all mourn her passing._

_Right, so this chapter was typed on my mom's computer. I'm not used to this keyboard at all, so I apologize for any spelling mistakes._

_Other than that, I'm pretty proud of this chapter. I noticed I focus a bit too much on only Zoro and Luffy's mindset in my fics, so I decided to challenge myself and focus more on the other crewmembers. Hopefully I did alright..._

_Right, so no Luffy torture this chapter, lucky you. It's still really depressing however, so if you're looking for a pick-me up and some yummy Zoro/Luffy interaction after this; go read a fic my friend Charlett is writing for me, **The Bards Song**. It's very cute and she has a lot of witty humor in there, as well as lots of lovely character interaction. It really deserves more recognition than it's getting, so if you could drop by and leave a review it'd make me happy._

_Right, on with the fic!_

---

_11:58 PM_

The streets of Vendetta Island were so different at night from what they were during the day. While in the sunlight the place was a bustling port town, filled with people shuffling through their everyday lives, at night it was a chilling, dead place. The wind howled through the empty streets, giving the entire place a hollow sort of feel. It blew the bare limbs of trees together, making their branches look like twisted limbs of shadow reaching for the sky above. The drizzle from earlier had cleared, leaving puddles here and there on the cobblestone, soaking piles of dead leaves and caking them together.

The town square in particular was quiet, save for the constant sound of water trickling from the angels upon the marble fountain like several small water falls. The sound of the water rushing filled the square, the liquid reflection of the streetlights glistening on the surface of the shallow pool.

It was quiet. Cold, quiet, and terribly lonely. She didn't like it.

"Y-You're sure this is where we're supposed to meet them?" Usopp stuttered from his spot in the middle of the square, looking rather awkward standing there with his knees quaking, a bag heavy with belli slung over his shoulder.

Nami nodded from her spot a few feet away on the edge of the fountain, the wind blowing her hair from her face. "They'll be here at midnight." She said calmly, patting her own sack.

Once again, things lapsed into silence again.

But things didn't seem silent. She swore she could hear the seconds ticking away in ears, echoing throughout the square, even though the great clock tower was silent as the minutes crept on.

Although they'd only been there a few minutes, it felt as if she and Usopp had been waiting for ages, as if every second took several minutes to pass. She would gaze up at that great stone clock tower for what felt like hours, and the minute hand wouldn't budge. Was the clock broken? No, that couldn't be right, it had moved…but it felt so slow…

_11:59 PM_

One minute to go.

She gazed up at the stone leaves that decorated it, made to look as if they slowly grew as they went down the clock, and they died as they went up it. It was an appropriate vision, the slow workings of time and how there was only so much of it. Nami wondered how far they were around that circle. How much more sand remained in the hour glass?

Was there enough time for her to rescue her nakama? Just how well was Luffy doing? He really hadn't looked good on the video…just how high was his fever?

Though she usually acted like the boy annoyed her, she was quite worried.

After all that he had done, Monkey D. Luffy could not die here. Not after all he had done for her. Her plan would make sure of that.

Her hands clenched into fists as she mentally counted down the seconds.

Five. Four. Three. Two. One.

The clock tower struck midnight. There was a loud chiming throughout the city as a bell in the tower chorused the hour, ringing once.

Usopp stared up at the clock tower, gulping as his knees knocked together.

Twice.

Nami stood from her spot upon the edge of the fountain.

Three times.

A harsh wind blew through the square.

Four times.

Dead leaves flew across the cobblestone streets, getting caught in puddles.

Five times.

Usopp's fingers tightened into a fist around the handle of his slingshot.

Six times.

Nami straightened her skirt to feel the slight bumps of the pieces of the Clima Tact strapped to her upper thigh beneath it, ensuring it was there.

Seven times.

The water in the fountain stopped trickling.

Eight times.

The streetlights flickered.

Nine times.

Usopp bit his lip in an attempt to stop his teeth from chattering.

Ten times.

Nami sucked in a breath, feeling the hair on the back of her neck stand on end.

Eleven times.

The wind blew again, caressing their faces with icy fingers.

Twelve times.

A tall woman in a tight, black leather trench coat came stepping out of the shadows, the ends flapping out from behind her like a cape. She stepped through one of the puddles, barely wetting the soles of her combat boots. Short silver hair shined in the light, her frigid blue eyes seeming to glow in the night.

She came to a stop before them, the cat ears atop her head easily recognizable.

"Good evening."

---

They didn't even bother trying to make their entrance quiet.

With the song of steel slicing through steel the thick metal door of the lighthouse clattered to the floor in three separate pieces, a wave of fire in its wake that forced the guards back. They shielded their faces from the flames, confusion written all over their faces as they came back to swirl around three forms in the doorway.

Chopper stood in his man beast form, fists clenched at his sides, muscles rippling under bristling fur as he stomped in, eyes narrowed from beneath the brim of his hat. His teeth were pulled into a snarl, easily resembling the monster he had come to be known as back home.

Ace stood beside him as the flames swirled around them at his command, a living inferno. The flickering orange light tinted his face, giving his eyes a maniacal sort of gleam.

Zoro rounded off their trio, a dark, grim figure standing at the end of the line. His fists were clenched around the hilt of his katana, the blades reflecting the light from Ace's flames. His eyes were narrowed from beneath the edge of his black bandanna, the eyes of a demon.

"It's-It's Roronoa Zoro!" Someone finally cried, voice shaking with fear.

That was the only thing he managed to get out before chaos erupted.

The steel crates that filled the room were sent flying as the three men charged. Flames erupted throughout the room, devouring storage boxes, melting railings on the stairs, scorching flesh. Furry fists slammed into faces, the sound of bones cracking and an animalistic roar filled the air. Three bladed death whirling through the room like a tornado, sending spurts of blood and screams into the air as the owner of the katana moved faster than the human eye could see.

Five seconds later, the chaos stopped. The final Kuroneko pirate dropped to the floor with a groan. Zoro, Ace, and Chopper stood in the middle of what was now a completely destroyed room. Broken glass littered the floor, melted storage crates strewn here and there like pieces of collapsed buildings. There had been about twenty guards in all, but they were all laying on the concrete floor now, clutching at their wounds and writhing in pain.

"Did we get them all?" Chopper finally spoke.

"I think so. Doesn't really matter, it's not like these small fry can do anything. They're not what we're here for." Ace said with a shrug, blowing out the last of a flickering flame from his index finger.

Zoro gazed down at the guard at his feet before kicking him with his boot. The guard gave a groan of pain. The swordsman watched him for a moment, then lowered the blade of Yubashiri to the man's throat.

"P-Please don't kill me! I-I was only d-doin' what Captain Kuro told me to do! Please, I have kids!" The man whimpered, blood dribbling down his chin.

The swordsman's upper lip curled a bit. He hated it when they begged. "I don't care. If you want to live, you'll tell me what I want to know."

"I-I'll do whatever you say, please just don't kill me!"

"Shut the hell up," Zoro hissed, eyes flashing dangerously. "And just tell me where my captain is."

---

Yumi didn't bother with making any sort of conversation. She was very short, quick, and to the point, her curt way of speaking having a way of putting you on edge.

"Did you bring the money?"

Usopp glanced at Nami, hazel eyes wide and panicked. He was quivering where he stood, teeth chattering quite audibly. Damnit, he hated this. Why did he have to be so scared? Why couldn't he even just act brave, just this once? He always told all these stories about how brave he was, but when it came down to it he just couldn't bring himself to act how he always said he would.

Even now, he found himself thinking of those stories he told. Someday, when he went back to Syrup Village and Kaya, he'd tell them true stories about his adventures. He wasn't so sure if he was going to tell them this one.

Even if he did, he wouldn't tell them that he was scared.

He looked at Nami and saw her expression waver for a moment before putting on a confident smile. If she could do it so easily, why couldn't he?

Probably because he was so aware of what a risk they were taking. He'd found himself thinking of it several times over, of how insane this all was. Zoro couldn't stop this woman from taking Luffy, what could _they_ do against this woman? He and Nami weren't monsters like Luffy or Zoro or Sanji, they were just regular people! He _wasn't_ strong or fast or brave or skilled or anything that he said he was! If they screwed up, he and Nami would undoubtly _die_!

And if he died, he wouldn't be able to tell Kaya about how he wasn't scared.

But in spite of these possibilities, he would have to act like he was supposed to, act confident and brave even when he didn't feel that way. So he did.

"You bet we do! We have it right here, all one hundred million!" Nami finally declared, patting the heavy sack she had at her side.

Usopp gave a sigh of relief, glad he didn't have to be the one to say it. That was all there was to it, right? Now he just had to hope things went according to plan. That he actually sounded confident, as opposed to how he felt.

Yumi stared at them for a moment before speaking. "Very well, then. Bring them here."

"Hold it. If we give you this money, will we get our captain back?" Nami spoke up, a dubious expression on her face.

"We shall discuss it once the ransom has been paid." Yumi said calmly. "Now hand it to me." She held out her hands, leather-clad palms up.

Nami glanced at Usopp and nodded. The boy swallowed, and together the two stepped towards the tall woman in black.

The distance seemed so much farther than it should have been. Their footsteps seemed to echo in the night as they drew closer and closer, boots clicking against the cobblestone. But as they drew nearer, Usopp felt the desire to turn tail and run grow stronger.

What if they screwed up? What if something went wrong? What if this didn't work, what if they got killed? What if the plan fell through and Luffy died too?

He didn't want to be here. He wanted so much to be back on the Going Merry, sitting the guy's cabin with a cup of hot chocolate, telling yet another tall tale as Luffy and Chopper listened with wide eyes. Maybe, someday, he'd tell them about this.

But he wouldn't tell them that he was scared.

At last they got close enough and Usopp pulled the heavy sack off of his back, listening to its contents shuffle inside it. He placed it in Yumi's hand, feeling goosebumps prickle upon his skin at the close vicinity. The air around the woman seemed colder, somehow.

The moment Usopp handed her his half he scuttled backwards, hands clenched into fists at his sides to keep from rubbing his arms. Nami fell into step beside him, holding her breath.

How long would she buy it?

Yumi held up the sacks for a few moments, then tentatively opened one. Her eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Construction paper?" She hissed, turning over the sack and dumping it out. Sure enough, several hundred wads of multicolored paper cut into the shape of bills fell to the puddle-covered ground below with a splash! She dumped out the other sack, letting more multicolored "bills" flutter to the ground.

The silver-haired woman tossed the now empty sacks aside, frigid blue eyes now fixated on them. Usopp flinched, feeling his entire body shake uncontrollably as his wide, terrified eyes met those bloodthirsty ones.

Why did they have to do this? That woman was going to kill them! He was going to die here and he'd never be a Great Pirate of the Sea and he'd never get to tell Kaya all his amazing stories or anything! Why had they done this in the first place?

"That's right! It's all fake." Nami spoke up with a smirk. Usopp glanced at her, eyes wide. What was she doing? "You know why? You don't hold all the cards anymore! We don't need to pay your stupid ransom, because we already know where Luffy is! You're not the ones in control here!"

Yumi's eyes flashed. "You!" She hissed before suddenly springing towards Nami, claws aimed to tear out the navigator's throat. Usopp let out a cry, jumping backwards…

"_COLLIER SHOOT!"_ Sanji's voice suddenly rang through the air as a streak of black slammed into Yumi, knocking her away and sending her flying into a wall.

Usopp watched with wide eyes as Sanji landed in front of Nami, flicking a few ashes from his cigarette. "Normally I wouldn't hit a lady, but attacking Nami-san is simply unacceptable." He drawled before looking to Nami. "Are you hurt at all, Nami-san?"

Nami gave a sigh of relief. "No, I'm fine. You were right on cue, Sanji-kun, thank you."

Sanji grinned, sticking the cigarette back into his mouth as he turned towards Yumi, whom was standing. She scowled before crouching down, making as if to jump again, her forearms crossed before her.

"_Nadeln des-"_

"_Tres Fleur!"_

Yumi let out a gasp as three long, tanned arms sprouted themselves from her body, grabbing her own arms and tugging them back as a third snatched onto her ankle and kept her rooted to the ground.

"I'm afraid you're a bit outnumbered this time, Kuroneko-san." Robin spoke as she stepped out from an alleyway, arms crossed before her, sapphire eyes narrowed.

Yumi stared at them with wide eyes, silver hair falling into her face as she struggled against Robin's grip.

"Like I said, you're not the one with all the cards this time." Nami said with a smirk, whipping out her Clima Tact and snapping it together.

Usopp watched this all silently, eyes wide. How could they all be so confident? But he wasn't quire sure why he was wondering. He knew why. Their nakama was in danger, and after all that he had done for them, they would do anything to get him back.

Smiling, he reached for his sling shot with a shaking hand.

Yes, he was still scared. Yes, he still knew they could die, but he didn't care.

Luffy was somewhere out there, dying because of what he had done to help _Usopp_ save his village. This, of all things, was his battle, but he couldn't fight it alone. That was okay, because he didn't need to.

His nakama were there to help. He couldn't do much, but he would do what he could.

He owed it to his captain.

"Yeah, that's right! When you mess with one of the Luffy Pirates, you mess with all of us!" Usopp declared, even as his knees shook and his heart raced wildly; sweat coating his palm and nearly making his slingshot slip from it.

Maybe someday, when this was all over, he'd tell Luffy about the great battle that took place in the effort to save him.

He wouldn't tell Luffy that he was scared, and maybe by the end of it he wouldn't be lying.

---

Chopper was getting so sick of stairs. They seemed to go on and on in a downward spiral, the lights on the concrete walls hardly doing anything to light their way. The wooden steps creaked with their weight as he, Zoro, and Ace continued their way down the stairs as fast as they could.

The Kuroneko pirate had been quick to explain about the hidden door in one of the walls, and how it led to some stairs that lead deep below the lighthouse. They spiraled down and down, deep below the concrete block which the lighthouse had been forged upon, to a hidden room deep beneath the surface of the sea. It had been made as a hiding place for a rich family's gold, but it had a crueler purpose now.

It would be the perfect place for torturing someone. No one, regardless of how close they were, even if they were _in _the lighthouse, would hear the victim's screams.

No wonder Kuro had chosen this place as his hideaway.

The reindeer's hands clenched into fists as he thought of this, new energy surging through his limbs. He had experienced much cruelty in life, but this was new.

How could someone do something like that? Completely tear another human being apart like that? When they were _sick_ no less?

It brought to mind the memory of when Doctrine had healed Dalton shortly after Wapol had turned tail and ran. He hadn't let her heal everything completely, saying the scars would serve as a reminder. Remember the past and take a step towards the future, so no one else would have to suffer again.

Chopper was damn well going to heal Luffy's scars. _All of them._

But they would have to get to him first.

At long last, the stairs finally ended and Chopper's bare feet hit cold concrete. There before them was the door, just a tall thing made of plain, cold steel. The only thing separating them from rescuing Luffy.

Ace glanced at Zoro, then nodded. He didn't need to, as Zoro was already falling into his stance..

With a single slash the door collapsed as if it had been made of paper and not steel. The two halves fell to the floor with a noisy CLANG!

And that was it. They were in.

The room was rather small; it's thick walls concrete like the floor, and barely furnished. A single lightbulb hung overhead, swinging back and forth thanks to the shock Zoro's destruction of the door had caused. A long, thick metal chain hung from the ceiling, a sort of crank that made it so the chain could be lowered or pulled higher just barely visible in the shadows. It was a bit creepy, in it's bareness.

But other than these things, the room was empty. No Luffy, no Captain Kuro, no one.

"…Where is he?" Chopper finally spoke as he shrunk to his regular size and looked around, face scrunched up. His blue nose twitched…something about this room smelled really weird…familiar, but weird. "I thought this was the place? Were we wrong?"

"Nah, we weren't wrong. This is definitely the place." Ace said grimly as he stepped around the room, studying the walls a bit closer. He ran his fingers lightly over the rough concrete. "You see this? It's dried blood."

Chopper's eyes widened as he glanced at the walls. It was indeed quite true, there were several smears that covered the walls, as if someone had been thrown against them and slid to the floor. Blood caked various spots on the concrete floor, stuck to it in dried, crusty puddles of reddish brown.

Well, that explained the smell. It was blood.

"M-maybe it's not Luffy's…" Chopper stuttered as he covered his mouth. He felt sort of sick to his stomach now. "Could be someone else's…"

But even as he spoke, he knew it wasn't true. The coppery smell was recent, hardly even a few hours old. There was also the smell of sea salt, tinted with the scent of meat and straw.

Luffy. He could never misplace that scent.

Then there was one that he couldn't place, the scent of leather, some sort of oil….and blood. Lots of it.

Probably that Kuro man.

"They were probably here up until a few hours ago, then they left. You smell it, right Chopper?" Ace asked, glancing at the reindeer, who nodded quickly. The Whitebeard pirate turned to Zoro, whom was crouched to the floor at the center of the room, just below the dangling lightbulb and chain. "They knew."

"Yeah." Zoro murmured as he ran his hand over the floor. While other places were dotted with bits of dried blood, this area was covered in it, textured with bumps where the crimson liquid had pooled and hardened.

That was Luffy's blood that had been spilled.

He stood once again and turned to face his companions, holding two objects in his hands.

A battered straw hat and a black Video Den Den Mushi with the Kuroneko insignia.

"They knew we were coming." Zoro said, his fist clenching around the tattered brim of the straw hat, feeling the rough woven straw poke into his palms. "They knew we were coming, and they took him again." His jaw clenched into a grimace, eagle-like eyes glaring at the Video Den Den Mushi in his palm.

And then the Den Den Mushi's eyes suddenly snapped open. Light from them shined onto the nearest wall, once again forming a picture on the wall.

There was Kuro, standing in a large room. A soft, sea-greenish light shined upon his tall, thin form, reflecting off of his glasses from a window. He pushed them up with a palm, a smirk upon his face.

"Good Evening, Straw Hats. I'm sure you'll appreciate the fact that this is a live transmission from in town."

Zoro's eyes narrowed, his fist clenching around the Den Den Mushi hard enough to nearly break it as he watched screen. Chopper gave a small squeak of surprise, while Ace turned from his observations of the room to watch.

"I suppose by now you'll have noticed that your Captain is no longer in the lighthouse. Terribly sorry that he couldn't be there to greet you, but he's a bit tied up at the moment. Don't worry though, he _is _alive for the moment." Kuro said, his smirk twisting into a cruel grin.

"I just wanted to make sure that you saw this…" He made a gesture and the camera turned towards the window, which showed a glassy view of the town square. The streetlights flickered, the light reflecting off of the calm waters of the fountain in the center of the square.

And there was Sanji, getting thrown against a brick wall with a loud CRACK! He slid to the ground, looking dazed.

Nami, Usopp, and Robin were standing around Yumi, whom was standing with her forearms crossed before her, silver hair flaring around her.

"_Seis Fleur!"_ Robin called out, six arms appearing from Yumi and grabbing her.

"_Lightning Tempo!"_ Nami cried, holding up her Clima Tact as lightning sparked from the newly made clouds and towards Yumi.

"_Kayaku Boshi!"_ Usopp yelled, shooting one of his gunpower-filled punchiko towards the silver-haired woman.

Things seem to slow for a few moments as Yumi watched the attacks come, then smirked.

"_Verschwinden Sie!" _She suddenly sunk down into the shadows cast by the flickering street lamps, completely vanishing as Nami and Usopp's attacks completely missed her.

Robin let out a sudden cry of pain, uncrossing her arms as welts appeared upon them. She glanced around, eyes narrowed. "Where did she go?"

"Forgive me, but I have my orders. You aren't included in them, Nico Robin. _Nadeln des Schattens!" _Yumi's voice suddenly cried out, and the archeologist let out a cry of pain as thousands of dark needles slammed into her, embedding themselves into her back. A steel-toed boot caught her in the back, sending her stumbling foreword.

"As you can see, your crewmates aren't doing very well. Given how weak they are, you wouldn't mind if I took a few, would you?" Kuro's voice came from behind the camera, dripping with malice.

Usopp and Nami remained standing, back to back as they glanced around for their enemy, whom had vanished into the shadows again. The streetlights flickered, the wind blew once more.

Zoro's eyes widened. Luffy was bad enough as it was, she wasn't going to-

"_Umhang der Schatten!"_

The entire town square was suddenly plunged into darkness, making seeing anything completely impossible. There came the sound of Usopp's loud cry and Nami's high-pitched scream, then silence.

The darkness ebbed away like water draining from a sink, revealing the light from the streetlights once again.

But the square was empty. Nami and Usopp were gone.

Sanji got to his feet, blood trickling from a wound on his head as he looked around. . "Nami-san? Nami-san?" He cried, eyes widening. He glanced this way and that, frantic.

"It's no use. They're gone." Robin spoke up, getting to her feet. "I don't think we were the only one's with some sort of plan tonight."

The cook didn't seem to be listening as he continued to call Nami's name, stumbling a bit as he walked through the square. However. After a few minutes he finally stopped, breathing heavily.

"Nami-san…"

The camera panned away from the window to Kuro once again. The man was silent for a moment, letting things sink in.

"Did you really think that plan of yours was going to work? Did you truly think you could outsmart _me_? Did you _really_ think I wouldn't know that in that video I let you see where I was hiding? I let you see, so you could come here and witness this. Know that I've outsmarted you all yet again. Know that you failed." He smirked.

"Bastard." Ace hissed, sparks jumping from his muscular frame as his hands clenched into fists.

"I remember each of you who were involved in the mess at Syrup Village. I remember you all. Did you think only your captain would get his just desserts? No, I had a plan for each of you. The liar, the thief…and the swordsman. Right, Roronoa?"

Zoro tensed, his eyes flashing as his fist clenched around the hilt of his katana. That sick bastard was speaking to _him,_ directly?

"I'm going to tear your Sniper and Navigator apart for opposing me. I think it will do good for my little toy, to watch his nakama die before he meets his fate. However, I don't think any sort of physical pain would leave the right impression on you. But that's fine, because I know how you are with your loyalty. The others will die, but you, on the other hand, will live. The others will suffer and never be able to realize their dreams, while you on the other hand will continue to pursue yours by yourself, knowing that they can't do the same because you _failed_." Kuro's smirk again became a sadistic grin, his eyes gleaming as he chuckled.

The swordsman glared at the man, his teeth clenching so hard he felt they might break. He wanted so badly to just reach into that damn screen and wipe that stupid grin off of his enemy's face, but he knew that was impossible. He wanted so badly to tear him limb from limb for laughing at all of this, for deceiving them, for taking his nakama, for hurting Luffy, for _everything._

But he couldn't do anything. All he could do was watch and silently fume.

The worst part was knowing how right Kuro was. If his plan went as Kuro said, it _would_ effect Zoro so much worse than any sort of physical pain could have. Before meeting Luffy he wouldn't have cared, but now…the thought of his nakama dying and him being unable to do anything to prevent it…to go on without them, without _Luffy_ by his side, hurt so much more than physical pain.

If they died, if _he _died, a part of him would die with them. Something that had developed over the long time spent on that ship, whether he had wanted it or not.

That was all there was to it.

"Well, I do believe that is all. I need to go greet the new arrivals and all. Don't even bother trying to find them, you won't." He turned and began walking away.

"Your nakama will die. Your captain will die. Hear those words and know the despair that fills your heart with the fact that I have finally won."

The Video Den Den Mushi shut off, and once again the room was silent.

---

**To Be Continued…**

_Ah I know, that was horribly depressing! I'm sorry! Feel free to throw rocks at me when you review, alright?_


	11. An Eye for an Eye

**-Dominoes-**

**A One Piece Fanfic by Digitaldreamer**

**Chapter Ten: An Eye for an Eye**

**---**

_Gaaah, I'm so sorry guys! I try to update once every two weeks, but this just didn't work out like that! I'm sorry!_

_Right…so I'm depressed. My dad got the part for my computer, but he won't fix it! My mom and him say they like me upstairs and until I "interact" with people more, they aren't putting it back downstairs. They may never fix it._

_This computer is crap. I can't watch One Piece on it, my music isn't on it, and all my files are on the other computer. Including Tangled Web, which has what we had of the new chapter on it. I'm rather depressed about all this._

_So yeah…I really am not feeling very happy right now. Maybe that's why this chapter is so chockfull of angst and so damn long! I'm sorry it's so long, but I hope you all enjoy it!_

_I'm kind of worried everyone was OOC in this chapter…hopefully it turned out all right…_

_Ah well…read on, I suppose._

---

"Nami? Nami, wake up!"

The ginger-haired navigator groaned, brow furrowing. Why did Usopp have to be so loud? His nasally voice was not helping her headache at all! Why couldn't he just be quiet so she could sleep?

"Nami?"

Why hadn't Sanji kicked the sharpshooter for interrupting her beauty sleep already? She just wanted to go to sleep…

…But since when did she sleep upright?

Dark brown eyes slowly opened as Nami began to realize that she was in fact, not in her and Robin's cabin on the Going Merry. Oh no, this was far from that.

It was a nice room, though bare, and medium in size. It was difficult for her to tell what exactly decorated the walls as most were in shadow, but from what she could tell there were several fancy paintings. Other than the paintings upon the walls, however, the room was bare. There was a set of double doors from one side of the room, and then a smaller single door on another side. It looked almost as if there had been a few things in here before, but they all had been moved away to reveal the shining, black marble floor.

The only source of light came from the ornate fireplace, in which a fire was blazing. As opposed to offering warmth and cheer to the scene, the flames seemed to make things all the more eerie, casting unfriendly shadows throughout the room, the blazing embers glowing in the dark. Nami was seated before the fire in a chair, as if she were an honored guest awaiting a visit from the owner of wherever she seemed to have found herself.

Of course, usually honored guests didn't have their arms handcuffed behind the chair and their legs bound to the chair with far more rope than should have been necessary.

"Nami! You're finally awake!" Usopp's voice came from her left and Nami glanced over to him, still looking a bit dazed. He too, was bound to a hard wooden chair, though he was shaking so much the entire chair was actually rattling. "H-how are you?" he asked with a small grin, though his teeth were chattering and he looked like he had just finished a round of panicking and screaming.

"Usopp…where are we?" Nami inquired, glancing around.

The long-nosed sharpshooter shook his head. "I don't know. Wherever that woman took us, I guess…some horrible dungeon w-where we're probably going to be tortured to the end of our days, never to see the light again!" he whimpered, a note of lingering panic and despair in his tone.

"Woman?" Nami repeated, sounding confused, before her eyes suddenly widened as the memories from before she had awoken came rushing back. "Oh no..." she murmured, face paling in horror.

They were in the clutches of Captain Kuro, the man whose plan to murder Kaya and attack Syrup Village had been foiled only because of them.

Of course! How could she have been so stupid? Luffy hadn't been the only one involved in that battle! A major part of it, yes, but she, Zoro, and Usopp had been in it as well! Of course Kuro would want revenge against all of them, not just Luffy!

She should have seen that it was a trap! Of course! It had all seemed just a bit too easy! They shouldn't have even bothered faking giving the ransom and should have just stormed the lighthouse! If they had done that, thing's wouldn't have gone they way they had…

But that was how things were now. And here she was with a throbbing skull and a completely petrified Usopp beside her, cold terror gripping at her heart as she thought of what may await them.

What if Usopp was right and she and Usopp _did_ die there? What if she never got to make her world map? Oh…torture was such a horrible way to die, too! She didn't deserve that!

"We're…no! I don't want to die! I'm not Luffy, I can't take that sort of thing!" she exclaimed, squirming in her chair in a useless attempt to get free.

"M-me either!" Usopp stuttered.

The memory of Luffy's condition from the video was still fresh in her mind. She shuddered, hands balling into fists. There was no way she could survive something like that! She wasn't a monster like him; she didn't have that kind of endurance!

After a few seconds of struggling Nami relaxed against the hard wooden back of her chair, eyes squeezing shut as she fought to push down the panic welling itself up from within. She bit her lip, hands clenching so hard that her nails bit into her palms. She had to focus! Now wasn't the time to be panicking!

But tied and hand-cuffed as she was, there was no way she would be getting loose…someone would have to untie her, that was all there was to it.

"W-well…I don't think we can get free…do you think the others will come after us?" Usopp spoke after a moment, his voice sounding a bit hopeful.

Nami snorted. "Of course! Sanji-kun will come to my aid right away!" she declared, but even as she spoke she could hear the hallow note to it. "I…hope…"

It wasn't that she didn't think their nakama wouldn't try to rescue them. On the contrary, Nami was quite aware of the fact that Sanji would probably do everything in his power to save her, Robin as well. But she had no idea what their situation was, or if those two were in a position to rescue.

What had happened to Sanji-kun and Robin after she and Usopp were captured? Were they alright? Were they captured too? Probably not, Kuro had no use for them…and what of Zoro, Ace, and Chopper? Had they succeeded?

If Luffy had been rescued, that was definitely a good sign…but…what if they hadn't? It seemed almost as if Yumi had been ordered to capture Nami and Usopp, as if she knew their plan…had Kuro known that they figured it out? If he had…things weren't good. That would mean three out of seven, eight if she temporarily counted Ace, were captured…nearly half…

Even if Luffy _had_ been rescued, there was still the matter of _finding_ wherever she and Usopp were. It had taken them long enough to find where Luffy was, how long could it take to find herself and the sharpshooter? What if they were killed before they could get here?

Usopp broke Nami's silence with his doubtful voice. "But what if they can't?"

Nami swallowed, feeling her heart constrict as cold fear squeezed it's fist around her once again. Who was she kidding? She was terrified, and she had every right to be! She was scared of being tortured, she was scared of whatever had happened to her nakama, she was scared of dying!

But even then, it wasn't those that scared her most. She had been in horrible situations like these before, had faced death before…but she had known what she had faced. She knew all the parts of the puzzle, and thus knew how to solve it.

"Nami…what are we going to do?" Usopp mumbled, looking to her. They were the smart ones of the group, this was the sort of thing they needed to combine together on if they hoped to survive, because they _weren't_ monsters like everyone else. He had his wild, elaborate inventions, wild escape plans, and she had her level-headed knowledge to help him work it out. Together, they were just as strong as any monster.

But he had no wild escape plan that would truly work, he knew that. And she knew…that for once she didn't know enough to work anything out. She didn't have anything to pull together everything like she always did.

She was scared of so many things right now, and as Usopp looked to her a quivering ball of fear as always, she found what she feared most was this uncertainty. She didn't know where they were, she didn't know what would happen to them when Kuro finally chose to show himself, she didn't know what had happened to their nakama, she didn't know if any of them were even still alive, she just didn't know!

Those uncertainties, those 'I don't knows', for Nami, who always seemed to know everything when it called for it, were far more terrifying than anything else.

And so it was with a dry mouth that she finally answered Usopp's question and voiced her fear.

"I don't know."

Before Usopp could reply to that, the set of double doors quite suddenly burst open, though whatever was beyond them was just as dim as the room and thus did nothing to shed any light. Captain Kuro strode in, clad in his usual sleek black suit, his slicked back hair shining in the fire-light, the lenses of his glasses glinting as he pushed them further up his nose with his palm.

"Ah, I see my guests are both finally awake," he drawled, black and white striped shoes clicking upon the marble floor as he walked over to them. The double-doors swung shut behind him, the click of a lock sounding with them.

Usopp visibly tensed while Nami felt her entire back go completely rigid, both glancing towards their captor.

"My, my, for guests you certainly don't seem very happy," he drawled as he came to a stop before the two of them, his back to the fire.

"I take it you don't have guests often then, as I suppose if you did you'd know how to treat them properly," Nami remarked sardonically, even as fear continued to dance in her eyes. She would not show how scared she was, not in front of this man. It was the same as when she spoke to Arlong, just a matter of pulling on a mask. She hadn't used the mask in awhile and it had been gathering dust, but she still knew how to use it.

Kuro glanced down his nose at them, eyes flashing. "Ah, I see the lady has a forked tongue," he remarked, drawing closer to her. He pulled a clawed hand from behind his back to reach out and run the furred palm of his glove along her cheek, the blades upon the fingers framing her face. Nami cringed, feeling the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end.

"I don't normally treat guests this way, you're right. But you are, after all…VIP's," he sneered.

"H-hey, don't touch her! Leave her alone, she didn't do anything to you!" Usopp exclaimed, struggling against his bonds. However, the moment Kuro glanced towards him the boy tensed, his eyes widening as he visibly quivered.

"U-um…please?" he stuttered out, giving a small, boyish grin.

Without warning Kuro suddenly spun around and sent the heel of his shoe slamming into the sharpshooter's gut, forcing a choked cry from the boy. The chair rocked back from the force of the blow, but after a few seconds it fell back onto all fours again, leaving Usopp sitting there making choked noises, his face scrunched up in pain. Without the ability to double over, the pain was unbearable!

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about her, boy. I'd be more concerned about yourself," Kuro hissed, eyes gleaming. "The little boy who cried wolf, and by some miracle managed to get others to help fight the wolf off when he couldn't." As he spoke he began to pace before the fire, arms going behind his back again. "My plan was perfect, and you of all people thought you could stop it? You, the pretend pirate? Why even bother? No one in the village would have cared if you had died there, and were it not for these imbeciles, you would have! All you were was the pathetic boy who cried wolf and got lucky! So what gave you the idea that _you_ of all people, could stop me?"

Usopp shuddered as he glanced up at his captor, face still scrunched up in pain. Even so, he managed a small grin. "I didn't think I could stop you…but someone had to. I couldn't let you kill her, could I?" he croaked.

Kuro snorted. "You should have. If you had, none of this would have happened. You wouldn't be here now, would you?"

"No, I wouldn't be. I wouldn't be out on the sea if it weren't for Luffy," Usopp replied honestly, his chest puffing out a bit at this. He was proud to be out on the sea, he was proud of how much he'd changed since that fateful date in his little village. He was proud of his captain, the man who Usopp was sure would one day become Pirate King.

"Ah, now that is true. You would have just kept playing pretend pirates forever…that's all you're really good at. I don't even know why I even bother putting _blame _on you, you hardly did anything other than look like a complete coward!"

"That's not true! I helped save Kaya!" Usopp exclaimed. However, even with this declaration he could feel his spirits sinking. Kuro was right, he _hadn't_ done much…

"Oh really? Fine, you just keep holding that delusion while I continue to wonder…do you even have any _use_ on this crew? Do you even _do_ anything? I doubt it. You can continue to lie to yourself all you want, but those lies won't hide the fact that you are pathetic and completely useless! You have no skills that truly make you a pirate, all you do is sit on that ship and call yourself one! I'm sure everyone else has noticed as well, how useless you are! A weak coward like you is nothing but a burden!" Kuro's voice began to rise as he ranted, grinning as he spit out verbal insult after insult.

"Shut up! That's not true! I'm…I'm not a coward! I'm a brave warrior of the sea!" Usopp cried, eyes squeezing shut. Even as he said this, he knew in his heart that it was just another lie. Another fabricated lie that crumbled away as all of doubts that whirled around in his head were thrown at him verbally, tearing him apart.

He wasn't strong like Luffy or Zoro or Sanji. He always tried, but he couldn't measure up to them! But he stayed…he always stayed because he believed that surely someday he wouldn't be the coward he knew he was.

…Right?

...But…he really hadn't changed much in all the time that they'd been on the sea. He was still weak, still pathetic, still useless, still a complete and total coward.

To have those labels that he knew were so very true be thrown at him, that was so much worse than any pain…

Kuro's eyes glinted as he gazed down at the boy. "Not a coward? You really love hearing yourself lie, don't you? You are useless! Nothing more than a pathetic, cowardly boy pretending to be strong and failing miserably. All you do is hold your 'nakama' back!"

"**SHUT UP!" **Nami's cry suddenly cut their captor off, her voice echoing through the room in the silence that followed. "Leave Usopp alone. He's not useless! He does what he can, and that's what's important! If it weren't for him, I don't think we would have made it this far! If it weren't for him, Kaya would have died! I'm glad I was there to help him save Kaya, I'm _glad_ I have him here now." As she spoke, fire danced in the young woman's eyes, her hands clenching into fists behind her back. "As long as a person does what they can, they aren't useless. That's what I believe."

The dark-haired man's eyes narrowed, the light from the fire reflecting off of his glasses. Then, without warning he suddenly spun around, swiping his claws across the navigator's face, leaving five bloody slash marks across her cheek. Nami let out a yelp of surprise, but had no time to do anything else as Kuro's other five claws embedded themselves into her shoulder. The blades went all the way through the girls shoulder and into the back of the wooden chair, converging into a bloodied point that stuck into the wood and sent splinters flying through the air with drops of blood.

"Nami!" Usopp cried from somewhere near them, but his cry went unheeded. The navigator gave a choked sound, staring up at Kuro with wide, shocked eyes.

"Learn to hold your tongue, woman," Kuro hissed. Nami's face contorted into one of pain, a high-pitched cry finally tearing itself loose from her throat as her captor pulled his blades free. He brought the bloodied blades up to his lips, pink tongue flicking out to lap away some of the blood before a sadistic grin spread over his face.

"As I said, you should have just kept on playing pretend…if you had, none of this would have happened," he drawled as he looked back to Usopp. "If you had just kept your long nose where it belonged, everyone else wouldn't have needed to come do the job you couldn't do alone. But they did, and now they are suffering for helping you."

He reached out to cup Nami's face with his other hand, his grin widening as she let out a small whimper. "Do you see this? This wouldn't have happened if she hadn't chosen to come to the aid of a pathetic weakling like you."

Usopp bit his lip, listening to his friends pained whimpers with wide eyes. He had always been afraid of things like this. He hated pain, hated the thought of dying…but most of all he hated seeing his nakama being hurt and him being the cause of it.

"They're all suffering. Your nakama are all suffering, and do you know why? Because you were too weak to fight your own battles, because they pitied you," Kuro sneered, brushing a fur-covered thumb along the navigator's jaw line.

The sharpshooter squeezed his eyes shut, biting down so hard he tasted the coppery taste of his own blood as it welled up from his bottom lip. It was true…they were all being hurt because of him. He was so weak…he was only holding them back! If it weren't for him, they wouldn't be here…

He cracked open one eye to glance at Nami, almost too afraid to look…afraid to see the conviction that should have been in her eyes, blaming him, pointing the finger at him because it was all his fault for being the pathetic coward that he was…

But she wasn't. She wasn't blaming him at all. All she did was give him a pained smile, eyes shining as if to say 'It's alright'.

Both of Usopp's eyes snapped open and narrowed. "That's not true," he said calmly, and this time, his voice didn't waver. "My nakama didn't pity me. They did it because they were my nakama, and they were glad to do it. They're here because of me…but they don't regret it. I may be a coward, but I can still do my part, I can still be strong for them…and even if that means all I can do is defy you, then I will," he declared confidently.

Kuro stared at him for a moment, face expressionless. "So you say…"

There was a blur of black, and Usopp let out a cry of agony as his face exploded in pain. The heel of his captor's shoe was pressed against his face, crushing his nose, twisting it at an awkward angle. He could feel the bone snapping and splintering, feel warm blood gush from his nostrils and over the rest of his face, it was smearing on the white parts of the Kuroneko pirate's shoes…

The force of the kick sent Usopp's chair thudding to the floor on it's back, crushing his arms beneath it. The sharpshooter let out another cry, teeth grinding together, blood splattering from his bleeding lip. His head snapped back against the chair on impact, causing the boy to see nothing but stars for a moment as he lay there, disoriented and in agony.

He felt something grab the front of his overalls, the very edges of Kuro's claws creating shallow cuts in his skin as he was pulled back up once again. His glazed eyes, one half closed now in his pained daze, met Kuro's enraged glare.

"Fools," Kuro hissed, releasing the boy and stepping away to pace. Usopp watched him pace, simply trying to breath through his mouth and ignore the sharp pain coming from his broken nose while Nami's hands clenched into fists once more behind the back of her chair.

Finally, Kuro paused. "Yumi…I think we've made enough preparations. Bring him in," he drawled.

He then glanced back at Usopp and Nami, smirk coming to his face again. "You pathetic fools…going on and on about 'nakama this' and 'nakama that'…you act as if that is what makes you strong. That is foolish…you will see, that is your biggest weakness, and that is why destroying you won't be very difficult, now."

The bespectacled man began to pace once more as he spoke. "You see…I've been with your captain for several days, and while physical punishment has been entertaining, it isn't bringing about the exact results that I want. He refuses to submit, because he believes in his 'nakama'." He paused at this, glancing at Usopp and Nami, and his smirk became a grin once more. "You will help change that. It will be his greatest strength that finally leads to his submission…for I have found his true weakness. It will be you two that finally complete the breaking Monkey D. Luffy, the king of all fools."

Usopp's eyes narrowed. "Bastard! There's no way we'd help you! You're not touching him!" he spat.

"And what can you do to stop me, weakling?" Kuro snorted,

The sharpshooter grit his teeth, unable to find a response for that. Nami remained silent, feeling her blood run cold. She had already caught on to Kuro's implications…

The smaller, single door suddenly swung open and Yumi entered, carrying a boneless and bound Luffy. She walked over to them wordlessly, then dropped the boy before the fire in front of them. He collapsed in a heap with a small groan, entire body shuddering.

Both of his crewmates felt their breath catch in their throat at the sight of him. To see their captain in this state on video was one thing, seeing him in person, in such pain, with them so close and unable to do anything about it was far worse.

His wrists were bound before him with rope that in ordinary circumstances would have worked about as well as string in keeping the rubber pirate tied down, but that evidently was not the case here. Luffy's wrists were completely raw, some blood crusting the edges where the ropes had actually chafed enough to completely rub the skin away. His battered and bruised face, which was tinted a light pink from fever, was pressed against the marble floor. His bangs, which were matted with blood, fell over eyes which were only half open and glazed. The numerous wounds upon his sweaty back glistened in the fire light, the infected skin around the wings carved into his back a violent, inflamed pink.

"Luffy…" Nami gasped, finally managing to get her throat to work just enough to let the word pass through her lips.

The boy's eyes shot open all the way and he craned his neck up to look at them. His eyes widened. "Nami! Usopp! What are you doing here?" he cried, immediately making as if to get up and crawl over to them, but as soon as he attempted to rise Kuro's blood-soaked heel slammed down onto his back.

Luffy's eyes widened and he let out a hoarse cry, his face contorting in pain as it slammed to the floor once again. He convulsed in agony, his entire body shuddering as one hand clenched into his fist while the other twitched, his broken fingers unable to do anything else.

"Now, now, my little toy, stay put," Kuro drawled, removing his foot and watching the boy shudder for a few moments before growing still again. "This little visit is for your benefit, after all." He glanced back at Usopp and Nami, smirking.

The two were watching with horrified expressions, looking completely sickened.

"…You…you…what have you done to him?" Usopp finally managed to exclaim, looking away from his agonized captain to Kuro's face.

"Oh, nothing. I'm merely teaching him a lesson about submitting to his betters…he hasn't quite learned it yet, however, so I'm afraid I've had to keep punishing him," Kuro said calmly.

"You sick bastard," Nami murmured, small tears in her eyes.

"Hmmm…I don't think I appreciate being called that. Yumi, gag them. They won't need their voices for this, anyway," Kuro drawled.

With a swift movement a black cloth was suddenly tied tightly around Nami's mouth, so tight that the fabric was actually wedged into the girl's mouth. Before Usopp could even give a shout, he too found himself gagged.

Kuro ignored the two as they both gave indignant, muffled shouts of protest from behind their gags. He reached down to grab a fistful of Luffy's messy black hair, then pulled the boy roughly to his knees. "Come now, Straw Hat, get up. We have a lesson to teach you, after all."

Luffy glared up at him with wild eyes. "My nakama…what have you done to my nakama?" he rasped through clenched teeth. "Why are they here?"

"Ah, I'm glad you asked," Kuro said as he stepped away from the boy, walking back over to Nami and Usopp. "You see, as wonderful as our sessions are going, they don't seem to be achieving the effect that I want. You have yet to submit, and with your sickness, time is growing rather short I'm afraid. So, to speed things up, I enlisted a bit of…help, shall we say?" He smirked, gesturing to the two crewmembers. "Unfortunately, they've done a few wrongs to me in the past as well, so I had to rough them up a bit. I'm sure you don't mind, right? You're in no position to protest, after all."

The boy's eyes narrowed, face contorting in rage. "You bastard! How dare you hurt them?" he snarled, making as if to lunge for Kuro. However, lacking the strength to even inch over on his knees, this only resulted in the boy crashing to the floor once again.

"Tsk…as I said, you're in no position to protest…but I'm afraid that little stunt has earned your nakama more pain." The man smirked before spinning around to slash Usopp across the chest. He did not slash deeply enough to mortally wound him, but enough to draw thin gashes across his chest, slice one of his overall straps in half and eliciting a loud cry from him.

Luffy's eyes widened at the sound of Usopp's pained cry. "Stop! Don't touch them!" He cried, trying to force himself to his feet. However, with his wrists bound and no strength in his limbs, he only managed to get to his knees before he collapsed once again.

Kuro paused, smirking. "Oh my…it seems hurting your nakama has quite an effect on you. What would happen if I did…say, this?" He moved to roughly backhand Nami across the face, throwing her head back.

"Don't hurt my nakama!" Luffy cried again, struggling once again to move.

"Oh? Don't hurt them you say? Hmmm…I think I will," Kuro drawled before pressing all five of the edges of his claws against Usopp's arm, slowly cutting into it and drawing a gasp of pain from him.

Luffy's eyes squeezed shut as he tried to crawl towards his nakama now, his entire body shaking. "Stop it! Don't touch them!" he repeated, his voice growing hoarse as he shouted at the top of his lungs.

Kuro watched him struggling as he moved back to Nami, pressing the very tips of his claws against her arm. "You tell me not to touch them…but you can't do anything," he drawled as he began to slowly trace along her arm, light cuts that slowly began to form out a letter.

**N**

"Stop it!" Luffy screeched, his fingers grappling upon the marble floor, trying to find anything that would help pull him closer.

**A**

"This is why I hate this word…nakama…"

**K**

"You say it is what gives you strength, you say it is why you will not submit…"

**A**

Nami let out a strangled whimper, grinding her teeth together as she tried to ignore the pain, trying to focus on the ceiling, the walls, something, anything besides Luffy. She didn't want to see his reaction, she didn't want to see how this may have been affecting him…but she couldn't block out his cries.

**M**

"But in the end, it turns out to be your greatest weakness…"

"L-leave my nakama ALONE!" Luffy ground out as he tried to pull himself towards them, dragging himself only an inch or so forward before his strength finally gave out and all he could do was lay there and shudder.

**A**

"And that is why I was destined to finally destroy you, Monkey D. Luffy. Because of this weakness, you will fail."

**F**

"You say your nakama are important to you, but in the end you won't always be able to back up that claim."

**O**

"Sooner or later, they will be hurt,"

**R**

"they will leave you,"

**E**

"they will betray you,"

**V**

"they will die and there will be nothing you can do about it…just like now…"

**E**

"STOP!" Tears were coming to Luffy's eyes as he struggled. He wanted nothing more than help his nakama, but he had no strength! This was so much worse than everything else he had gone through, so much worse than any other pain that he had experienced. He would have given anything at that moment to have the strength to stand, anything to be able to rush over and stop Kuro's blades…but it seemed whatever he had to give wasn't enough.

**R**

It just wasn't enough.

Kuro stared down at Luffy for a moment, grinning sadistically as he lifted a blood-soaked claw from Nami's arm. "Stop? You tell me to stop? What can you do to make me? Nothing! You're completely and utterly helpless! There is nothing you can do to stop me from just killing them right here!" He sneered, raising up one claw to press it against Usopp's throat.

"Don't touch them…leave them alone…" Luffy ground out as he tried to force himself to rise, his voice coming out hoarse from screaming.

The man smirked, slowly beginning to drag the claw lightly along the sharpshooter's throat, slowly drawing closer to places where those cuts would be vital…

"Stop it! Stop…"

The claws were drawing ever closer, Usopp's eyes were becoming wide and frantic…

"**I SAID STOP!"** Luffy snarled, the muscles in his arms suddenly straining. He pressed his palms against the ground and slowly began to push himself to his feet on shaking legs, fixating bloodshot, enraged eyes upon the other man. His shoulders tensed as he began to pull his bonds apart, the ropes straining…

Kuro's eyes widened and he removed his blade from Usopp's neck in surprise, grin vanishing from his face. "Yumi! Hold him down!"

Like a flash Yumi appeared, pressing a single gloved hand upon his back and shoving him to his knees. Luffy's eyes widened and he let out a loud, bloodcurdling scream. His veins became visible beneath his skin as his entire body tensed, curling inward in an attempt to escape from the pain even though it was inside him. His bound hands flew to his body on their own accord, the working one clawing at his skin in an attempt to do something, anything to take his mind off of the agony coursing through his body…anything…

Finally the boy slumped over with a groan, Yumi's grasp being the only thing holding him upright.

Kuro watched him in silence for a moment, cautious; almost as if worried he may spring up again. Once he realized the boy wasn't going to rise again his smirk came once again, though he was doing a poor job of hiding his relief. "Foolish boy…thinking you could save them…idiot…" he sneered, lightly tracing his claws over Usopp's skin once more.

"…Don't hurt them….l-leave them alone…" Luffy rasped out once more, trying to force his head to

The man smirked. "As I said…you can't do anything to stop me…" he drawled, tracing another slash across Usopp's olive skin, smirking as he heard the sharpshooter give another pained whine.

The boy tried to force his head up with considerable effort, teeth grinding together. His captor was right…in this state, he couldn't do anything. Nothing to save his nakama. His nakama were suffering, bleeding, crying, and he couldn't do anything.

"Stop…leave them alone…" he mumbled, sounding like a dying, broken record.

"As I said… this is why you will break. You care for them so much that you will do anything for them. Anything," Kuro said, trailing off. He watched Luffy's bowed head for a moment before reaching behind Usopp's chair to grab his arms. He pulled the boys arms out from behind the chair and over his head, using one hand to pry open the sharpshooter's fist.

"I have given you many chances to submit. However, you were foolish and didn't take them, and thus have forced me to this." He held one of his claws over Usopp's index finger. "Sooner of later, you will beg for my mercy. This shall be your punishment for not doing so…shall we say this boy here loses one finger for every minute you take? I suppose he'll have trouble using a slingshot with few fingers, but it's a small price to pay, right?"

Usopp's eyes widened as he looked from Kuro to Luffy, his entire body going completely rigid. This couldn't be happening! Kuro was bluffing, he had to be!

Luffy's eyes widened. "No! Don't! Leave them alone!" he cried, forcing his head up as he struggled against Yumi's grip.

"Five seconds have passed…" Kuro said calmly, lightly beginning to put pressure on one of the blades.

The sharpshooter tried to jerk his arms from his captor's grasp, but Kuro's grip only tightened. He was serious!

"Don't touch him!" Luffy cried.

"Ten…" Kuro placed a bit more pressure on the blades, drawing a thin line of crimson. Sweat slid down Usopp's face as he looked back at Luffy. Even as he tried to calm the panic welling up inside him, tried to keep silent…he didn't want to lose his fingers!

Luffy continued to struggle, thrashing, trying to escape. "STOP!" he screamed, finally slumping against Yumi's grip in exhaustion.

"Fifteen…" A drop of blood welled up from the wound. Usopp glanced at Luffy, eyes pleading. He wasn't entirely sure even what he was pleading for, was it for Luffy to stop him? To not give in? To do something?

"Stop…please…stop…" Luffy rasped, trying to force his head to rise once more, trying to get back his strength…but he couldn't move.

He couldn't do anything. All he could do was watch.

"Twenty seconds…"

Tears pricked the corners of Luffy's eyes as he watched, helpless. "Stop…"

"Twenty-five…thirty…" Kuro suddenly brought the blade down even further, the sharp edge actually sinking all the way through the flesh and hitting Usopp's bone. The boy let out an involuntary cry into the gag, eyes widening.

"STOP! PLEASE, STOP!" Luffy screamed, bucking against Yumi's grip.

Kuro glanced up suddenly, his eyes flashing triumphantly. "What was that?"

Luffy mumbled something, slumping boneless in Yumi's grip once again. Kuro watched him for a moment before pressing down the blade once again, drawing a whimper from Usopp. "You might want to hurry and say that again before your friend here loses his finger…"

"Stop…please…please stop. Don't hurt them…please…I'll do whatever you say," the boy pleaded in a broken, lifeless tone, head rising. His tear-filled, blood-shot eyes met Kuro's dark glinting ones.

Kuro smirked. "Whatever I say?"

Luffy was silent.

"Is that so? Then prove it to me. Bow," Kuro drawled, glancing down his nose at the boy. Luffy gazed up at him for a moment, then looked to Usopp and Nami before slumping forward once again, bowing his head.

"Very good," The dark-haired man purred. "Now, say 'Please master, spare my worthless nakama, I will do _anything_ if you will spare them'…"

The rubber pirate ground his teeth together, eyes narrowing as he stared down at the marble floor. "Please….master," he mumbled in a low monotone. "Spare my…spare my…" He paused, taking in a shuddering breath.

"Say it!" Kuro sneered.

Luffy licked his dry, chapped lips before speaking once again. "My worthless nakama…I will do anything if you will spare them."

Kuro's face spread into a wide grin. He was definitely enjoying this, seeing his enemy bowing, broken and bleeding before him. "Very good. Now that I've gotten that from you, let's see you prove your submission." He released Usopp's arms, letting them drop behind the chair once again before walking over to the fire.

He stood in front of it in silence for a moment, hands behind his back. The blood-soaked claws on his gloves gleamed behind him. After a few moments he reached out and grabbed the poker, which was sticking out of the fire. He began to poke around in the white-hot coals for a few moments. "Now then…you said you would do _anything_ if I would leave your nakama alone?"

Luffy glanced up at Usopp and Nami, wincing as he watched them both shake their heads frantically, their eyes clearly saying _'Don't do it!'_.

But he had to do this, whatever it may have been, for them. It was all he could do.

"Yes."

"Good…" Kuro turned around, bringing the poker with him…and as he turned one could see that what he held in his hand was not really a poker at all. "This is a brand. It bares the Kuroneko pirate emblem," he explained coolly as he held out the super-heated tip before Luffy's widening eyes. It was no bigger than the head of a teaspoon, but it glowed red with heat, the flat piece of iron shaped like a cats head with crossbones behind it.

"Now that you have submitted yourself to me, I daresay it's time we have a bit of physical proof. Generally brands are used for things like cattle, property…and as you are nothing more than my toy now, I feel it fits. For you, to be marked like this is an honor, though I doubt someone as low as yourself would understand."

Luffy continued to stare at the brand, at complete loss for words. He swallowed, his mouth feeling so much dryer than it had before.

"Now then…where shall I place the mark?" Kuro inquired as Yumi moved to lay Luffy out upon the floor on his back.

"You aren't touching me with that!" Luffy rasped, finally finding his voice. He tried to roll away, but Yumi held him in place with ease. Even so he continued to thrash against his bonds, like a trapped animal fighting for it's life.

Kuro stepped back, raising an eyebrow. "Oh, is that so? Shall I place it on one of your nakama instead?" He sneered.

The boy's eyes widened and he quickly shook his head. He couldn't let Usopp or Nami go through that! He wouldn't!

The man smirked. "Good. Now then…where shall we place it? What do you think? Arm? Chest? Stomach? Hip?"

Luffy said nothing, seemingly unable to find his voice. He craned his neck up to look at Usopp and Nami, trying to look away from Kuro's triumphant smirk. Remember what he was doing this for, remember this was the only way…

"Fine. If you won't choose, I shall choose for you," Kuro said calmly. With a grin dancing upon his lips and a sadistic gleam in his eye the dark-haired pirate knelt down, gripping the fabric of Luffy's shorts and jerking them down just enough to reveal the boy's right hip. He held up the brand, smirking as he looked at Luffy's widening eyes as his captive stared up at him. He leaned in close, bringing his lips close to the boys ear.

"You are _mine_," he hissed, his breath dancing against the boy's neck.

With a quick, sudden movement the brand met it's target, sending Luffy into a spiral of searing agony. He screamed louder than he had ever screamed in all his life as the scent of his own burning flesh met his nostrils. He sucked in a deep breath, emitting a hollow sound like wind through a tunnel. A series of rough, ragged gasps followed as he lay twitching upon the floor.

His teeth ground together as he rolled over, pressing his face against the cool marble floor. Cold…it was so cold, so much better than the searing heat that coursed through his body, so much nicer than the sweat that covered his tiny frame.

Distantly he heard Kuro rise and say something to Yumi, heard Nami and Usopp yelling into their gags, but it didn't register with his brain. Everything was falling into that dull, heated haze of agony, becoming tinted a dark red as he lay there, panting for breath.

Whether seconds, minutes, or hours passed Luffy wasn't sure of, but the next thing he knew something was pressed under his tongue.

"There's no doubt about it. He's dying. Ordinarily the virus wouldn't kill, but with your treatments it's mutated so much...the fever can't possibly go down in time. He'll be dead before sunrise."

Dead? The word only barely registered itself in Luffy's brain. What were they talking about? Who was speaking?

"That's fine. I wanted him to survive long enough for me to kill him in front of them all, but this is good enough for my tastes. I have no use for a broken toy, anyway. See to it that these two are taken care of. Yumi, take him up to the room. I'll be up to pay…a final visit after I get cleaned up."

"Yes sir."

Once again Luffy only barely registered cool leather brushing against his body and hauling him roughly into the air. He felt a strange sense of vertigo as his vision began to fade. The room faded away, the heat faded, the pain faded, everything just sort of blurred together into a dark gray.

Slowly, that too faded to black and Monkey D. Luffy knew no more.

---

Miles away, Nico Robin finally opened her sky blue eyes and uncrossed her arms. "It doesn't look good. He doesn't have much longer," she said grimly, glancing over at the fountain.

Sanji was pacing in front of it, hands in his pockets. Finally, after a few moments, he suddenly spun around and sent a hard kick into the nearest lamppost. The metal pole bent with the force of his blow, but the cook didn't care. "That bastard! Touching Nami-san like that…when I get my hands on him I'll make a fine dish out of him, I hear cat's a delicacy in certain countries!" he snarled, grinding his teeth down upon his cigarette.

"He hurt Long Nose-san and Captain-san as well…" Robin trailed off as she watched Sanji curse before sighing and shaking her head.

She hadn't been with the Straw Hat crew very long…but she knew they definitely weren't as they appeared. The cook may have seemed like he was only fretting over the navigator's condition, but she could tell from his state that his worries went beyond her, though he would never admit it.

"That shit-head better get here soon…" Sanji grumbled under his breath.

"Ah...perfect timing, look Cook-san," Robin said, gesturing to the street.

Zoro, Chopper, and Ace were all walking slowly towards them. Chopper had small tears in his eyes while Ace had his head bowed, the rim of his orange hat falling over his eyes.

The swordsman walked a bit away from them all, head bowed, hands in his pockets. His jaw was set in a thin line as his eyes stared ahead, seeming to not really be looking anyway.

"Ah, I see Rescue Party Two returns empty-handed as well?" Robin asked.

Ace looked up, his expression looking grim. He then shook his head as Chopper ran over to them. Zoro simply stopped walking and stared up at the starry sky, saying nothing.

"T-they…they moved Luffy. There was nothing there when we got there," Chopper finally mumbled, staring down at the cobblestone ground.

"So in the end…this entire ordeal has ended with us all worse for wear. Nami-san and Usopp-san have been taken, right?" Ace asked, glancing at Sanji and Robin.

"Yes, Navigator-san and Long Nose-san were taken, how did you know?" Robin inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"That bastard had a video waiting for us. We saw everything," Ace explained.

Sanji sent another kick into the telephone pole without warning, his teeth clenching around his cigarette. "Goddamnit! I should have done better! That woman…Nami-san…" He trailed off, his shoulders slumping.

"Well…cursing it all won't do anything. We'll have to work out where they're hiding again," Ace said with a shrug.

"But…we don't have any clues…" Chopper squeaked.

"Who cares if we don't have any damn clues?" Zoro suddenly hissed, speaking for the first time since they had left the lighthouse. "I'll tear apart this entire damn city if I have to."

"Zoro…" Chopper whimpered as he glanced over at the swordsman, looking at his silhouette beneath the streetlight.

"I don't fucking care how many buildings I have to tear apart! I'm going to find him! Luffy is _dying_! We don't know how much longer he has! I have to do something! I'm not just going to sit back and let them, let _him_ die!" Zoro snarled, turning and making as if to stalk away.

"Swordsman-san, wait," Robin said, holding out her hand.

"I don't care what you say, it's not stopping me! I've had enough of waiting around!" Zoro snapped.

It was then with a flourishing motion that he pulled out Yubashiri to block the kick aimed for his head.

"You aren't stopping me this time, Love Cook," He snarled.

"Not trying to stop you. Just trying to get you to wait, you shouldn't interrupt a lady," Sanji hissed. "If you stopped to listen for a second you'd find out that you don't _have_ to tear apart the entire city because Robin-chan knows where they are!"

They caught Zoro's attention. He paused before lowering his sword, glancing over at Robin with narrowed eyes. "You know where he is? How?"

The dark-haired woman nodded. "I used my power to grow an eye on that Yumi character. Using that I was able to see where they've taken our nakama…and to see Captain-san." She paused, biting her lip.

"I saw the doctor of his crew visit him, Swordsman-san. He says he won't survive until sunrise."

Sanji's visible eye widened while Chopper gave a squeak of shock. "But…it's already going to be morning soon!" the reindeer cried.

"Then we'd better hurry and go get them, huh?" Ace drawled, a small grin coming to his face as Zoro sheathed Yubashiri once again, though the swordsman's hand remained upon the katana's hilt. "Robin-san, where are they?"

Robin glanced at all of them, watching as Chopper's face became determined, his hooves gripping the straps on his medical bag. Sanji took a drag of his cigarette, visible eye flashing.

She hadn't been with them very long. She knew thing's looked hopeless, but she had seen this crew do many amazing things. She was sure thing's would be all right.

"They're in the clock tower. The very top floors," Robin said calmly, gesturing to the great tower that stood above the rest of the buildings, ticking away the time until sunrise.

Ticking away the time they had left.

Zoro already stood with his back to them, tightening the black bandanna on his head as he stared up at those ticking hands, at the stone leaves that represented time and it's quick passing.

"Let's go."

_Hold on Luffy, we're coming!_

---

**To Be Continued...**

_Whew! That was a long chapter! But it was worth it, I like how it came out. _

_Please make sure to leave a review! Every time someone reads and doesn't review, a Mary Sue is born. Please, think of the One Piece fanfiction section and how it's already dying!_

**Next Chapter:** _It's a race against the clock as the remaining Straw Hats struggle to reach their captured nakama in time! Will Zoro reach Luffy in time, or is this finally the end?_

**Beta's Note: Snorkle burger. Good night.**


	12. For Nakama

**-Dominoes-**

**A One Piece fanfic by Digitaldreamer**

**Chapter Eleven: For Nakama**

**---**

_Geez, these chapters just get longer and longer…_

_Right, so hello everyone and welcome to chapter eleven of Dominoes! After this, we only have two chapters to go, isn't that exciting? Things are finally wrapping up! If I finish this, it will make my first multi-chaptered fic that I have ever finished since my very first fanfic._

_Yeah, I'm really excited._

_Right, so great news! My parents finally fixed my computer, so I got to type this baby up on Nanasawa. It made me very happy, yes it did. And I typed this when I was supposed to be studying for Biology, so hopefully that won't reflect on my grades, eh heh heh._

_Anyway…I'm really, really proud of this chapter. I sure hope everything turns out okay and I didn't get anyone OOC! This is only my second time writing…well…you'll see at the end, but I hope Zoro comes out IC._

_Right, so a warning for you all. The end of this chapter is…well, very, very sad. It starts out amusing and action-packed and slowly works its way in and well….just trust me, the ending part is sad. If you want the full emotional impact, I'm going to give you a suggestion._

_**When you reach a certain point in the chapter (trust me, you'll know it when you get there) if you can, play some sort of sad music. Trust me, it makes the ending so much more meaningful.**_

_That's all! Enjoy the chapter!_

_---_

"Alright, so does everyone know the plan then?" Robin spoke up from her place behind one of the crates that had been tucked behind a small shop. From here they had a clear view of the great, shimmering steel doors that made up the front entrance of the clock tower. It was from here that their rescue plan would finally get into action.

No one planned on failing again. Not this time.

"Get in there, kick ass, save Nami-san," Sanji said plainly as he flicked a few ashes from his cigarette. "Got it."

Zoro scowled. "What about saving Luffy?" he growled, fist clenching around the hilt of wadou.

"What about him? We'll save him, but Nami-san comes first," Sanji said with a shrug.

The swordsman's eyes narrowed. "Luffy's been in there longer, he needs help _now_," he snapped.

Sanji's eyes narrowed as well as he placed his cigarette in his mouth once again. "Yes, I know. But no one should leave a lady in the hands of a bastard like that….So we'll hurry in and I'll get to her first!" Hearts dances in his only visible eye as he clasped his hands beneath his chin. "Then I'll get her free and Nami-san will say 'Oh, my hero!' and I'll say 'Anything for you, my love!' and she'll whisper 'Oh, Sanji!' and then we'll do _this_ and _that_…"

Zoro snorted. "Yeah right. More like she'll try and weasel you out of any money you may have for taking so much time to save her, that selfish witch…"

"Bastard! Nami-san is no witch, she's a selfless _angel_!" Sanji declared.

"Angel? More like a demon," Zoro sneered. "Going right back where she came from when she dies."

"Don't you talk about Nami-san that way!" the cook snarled, suddenly swinging a leg up to aim a kick for Zoro's head, which the swordsman barely dodged.

"Maybe once you stop acting like she's the only thing that matters in this whole mess!" Zoro snapped, pulling one of his katana partially from its sheath.

"G-guys, quiet! You're going to get us spotted!" Chopper squeaked, waving his little hooves in the air and motioning towards the guards standing in front of the clock tower.

Robin sighed, leaning on her palm and saying nothing as the two continued to argue. "I find it interesting how they seem to have completely forgotten Long Nose-kun was captured as well…" she muttered.

"We need to get Nami-san first! She needs her knight in shining armor, and that would be _me_!"

"You, a knight? In your dreams, Love Cook."

"You shut up, Marimo! You're just using this as an excuse to continue being in denial."

"Denial over _what_, Magic Eyebrow?"

"Denial over the fact that you're about as straight as a circle!"

"I'm not gay! I just want to hurry up and save Luffy!"

"As I said, denial!"

Ace suddenly sat up from his spot against the wall, blinking and glancing this way and that. "Huh? What'd I miss?"

"Oh, Ace-san, you're awake," Robin murmured. "Nothing's happened yet, we're just trying to plan how best to get in. I suggested just opening the door and taking out the guards quietly, but the door is seastone and renders my abilities quite useless against it."

"Oh," Ace blinked again before frowning. "What guards?"

Chopper blinked, hopping to peek over one of the crates again. "Hey, he's right! Where did the guards—"

"Oi, what are you two doing?"

Everyone blinked and looked over at Sanji and Zoro, whose argument had turned just psychical enough to have them both standing just outside of their hiding spot. Both men now stood blinking at the Kuroneko guards, whose eyes were narrowed and were reaching for their weapons.

Both men glanced at each other for a moment before nodding.

"We don't have time for idiots like you!" the two snarled as both guards were sent flying from a kick to the ribs and the wind from the slash of two katana respectively.

Unfortunately, this commotion alerted the _other_ guards, all of whom promptly came running, weapons raised. They were all once again, quickly disposed of, but even as they fell yet another wave came in their wake from another side of the building.

The three remaining members of the rescue party watched with expressions ranging from bored to half-asleep to shocked. Finally after a few moments Ace spoke.

"Are they always like this?"

Chopper gave a nervous giggle. "Yeah," he said as he stood, pulling his blue backpack, packed to the brim with medical supplies, onto his shoulders. He knew he would need them.

"Usually…this is a bit intense for the usual fare, however," Robin said with a small smile. "I think they're just tense...silly men."

Ace snorted as he stood, pushing up the rim of his orange hat. "Geez, my little brother certainly put together an interesting crew."

"Yes, he certainly did," Robin murmured.

Zoro and Sanji continued to knock out guard after guard, both still arguing as if they weren't even right in the middle of a fight.

"Nami-san first!" Sanji yelled as he kicked a pirate directly in the face, sending him sprawling.

"No, Luffy!" Zoro screamed back as he flew past several guards, listening to them fall the ground with cries of pain behind him, nursing the wounds he'd caused.

"Hasn't it ever occurred to you to follow the 'ladies first' rule? Just ONCE?" the cook snapped as he hooked his foot behind one guards neck, spinning and sending him slamming into several others, knocking them down like bowling pins.

"You're only saying that because you're afraid if we get Luffy first you'll be too tired out to save your precious 'Nami-san'!" Zoro grunted as he jumped over the head of a fallen enemy to slash down another one.

"No, it's YOU who's scared that you'll be too tired out, Musclehead!" Sanji sneered.

"Whatever, _Princess_!"

"Shitty Swordsman!"

"Ero Cook!"

"Algaehead!"

"Dartboard Eyebrow!"

Both men knocked their final opponents into the hulking metal door with a loud CLANG! Sanji's guard slid to the ground with a groan, leaving one side of the door bent inward with a large dent in it, the metal held in place by a single hinge. Zoro's attack, on the other hand, had blown the other door clear off of its hinges.

Robin, Ace, and Chopper stared blankly at the now completely destroyed door. With a loud creaking noise the hinge holding the remaining door up finally gave way and it fell to the ground with another CLANG!

This, of course, went completely unnoticed by the cook and swordsman, whom turned on each other to continue arguing as if nothing had happened. "How about this then; we wipe out whatever pathetic small fry is in there, then we both go our separate ways. When I take out more idiots than you _and_ save Nami-san first, I win," Sanji said calmly.

"Fine by me, if only because _I'll_ be taking out more than you'll ever manage _and_ I'll get to Luffy first," Zoro declared.

"In your dreams, Marimo," the cook sneered as he lit a new cigarette.

"Whatever, Love Cook," Zoro replied as his fists clenched around the hilts of Yubashiri and Sandai Kitetsu. "Let's just focus on getting of the door so we can…get…on with it…" he trailed off; blinking as he finally noticed the state of the door.

"Nice job guys, that takes care of the door problem," Ace drawled as he walked past them, patting a bewildered looking Zoro on the shoulder.

"Indeed. I'm sorry to say your bet may not work out very well though, seeing how Navigator-san is on a different floor than Captain-san. We'll encounter one before the other no matter what we do, so really it's not exactly fair," Robin commented as she walked past the two as well, crossing her forearms before her.

"To hell with if it's fair or not, I'm getting Luffy out of there first," Zoro growled as he stalked towards the clock tower, katana held before him already stained with blood.

"Pssshtt, you wish. A moron who talks to a lady like you do couldn't possibly understand why I'll be able to save _Nami-san _first," Sanji snorted in return as he stepped forward as well.

Chopper gave a nervous giggle before transforming into his man beast form, gazing up at the clock tower. Even with Zoro and Sanji fighting as usual, he could tell everyone was tense. How could they not be? Luffy was close to dying somewhere in there, and Robin had been a bit vague when it came to Nami and Usopp's condition. They didn't have much time left.

But in spite of that tenseness, Chopper wasn't scared. Nervous, yes, but not scared. There was no doubt in his mind that whatever was in there, they would get past it. Nothing was in there that they could not beat, not even time. Their nakama were in there somewhere, and it didn't matter what they had to face to get them out.

And so as all four of them charged into the clock tower, bringing forth cries of alarm from the Kuroneko pirates gathered in the entryway, that tenseness eased a bit. After all, they had nothing to be scared of.

It was their enemies who should be scared. After all, no one messed with the Straw Hat's nakama and got away with it.

---

"Sir? They're here."

Kuro's gloved hand clenched into a fist around the portable Den Den Mushi that he held. "I can hear that, Yumi," he hissed. Indeed, he could hear the cries of those weaklings in his crew quite easily, as well as the sounds of blades singing through the air, the sounds of bodies slamming into walls and the floor, of flames crackling.

"What do you want me to do, sir?" Yumi's voice came from the snail once again, irritatingly calm.

"Stop them, do whatever is necessary. Kill them if possible, seeing how those incompetent idiots seem to be unable to manage the task," Kuro growled.

"As you wish." The Den Den Mushi's eyes closed. The bespectacled man gave a growl of annoyance as he slammed the snail onto the elegant table next to him, eyes flashing.

"How did they find this place? Yumi's supposed to be impossible to track! I didn't give our position away, so how did this happen?" he snarled as he began to pace back and forth before the fire, face twisted into a mask of rage.

Usopp sat up a bit straighter in his seat and glanced back at Nami, whom was staring at him with wide eyes, a grin beginning to form around her gag.

They were here!

Kuro scowled as he saw hope flit across his captive's expressions. He walked over to them, a stormy expression coming across his features before he slapped Nami sharply in the face. "Do you find this amusing? Well, you won't think that for very long! I am Captain Kuro of the Thousand Plans, my plans DO NOT FAIL!" he snarled.

Nami just glared up at him defiantly, her eyes still holding the same fierce triumph.

Her captor's expression darkened, but he forced himself to turn away, composing himself and pulling an air of calm indifference around him as if he were donning a cloak once more. "Laugh now. Your friend's will fail here. They won't get past Yumi, and once she has torn them limb from limb I'll bring their blood covered corpses for your viewing pleasure," he sneered.

But even as he spoke, it did nothing to quell Nami and Usopp's rising spirits. Their nakama were here, and that knowledge alone was enough.

They were going to be rescued.

---

"So, how many does that make?" Sanji inquired as he surveyed the room, which was littered with the unconscious and bleeding forms of the Kuroneko pirates who had flooded in to defend the place.

"Forty-three," Zoro grunted as he stepped over one of the bodies.

"Damn, same. That's far too low of a number; there's gotta be more further in," Sanji muttered as he flicked a few ashes from his cigarette onto yet another fallen enemy.

Robin nodded. "I suspect that there are many more, depending on how many floors are above us," she stated, glancing up the stairs.

The room they were in was quite large and circular; it was probably used for balls and things like that ordinarily. The floor was made of a gorgeous black marble, and the ceiling was held high above them with various ornate stone pillars. Two stair cases, lovingly crafted from a silvery gray wood, started on opposite sides of the room and lead up to a balcony, which wrapped around the room and seemed to make up the second floor. Placed in front of the place where the two staircases met and the balcony started was a small fountain, which depicted an angelic woman carved from the wall of the staircase pouring water into the fountain from a vase.

It was quite pretty really, if a bit creepy.

Ace sighed, tipping back his hat. "Well, we'd better get moving then, who knows how many floors this thing has?" he muttered.

"Quite a few…but that doesn't really matter, as you won't be getting to any of them," a cool voice drawled from above.

Chopper blinked, glancing about in confusion. "Who was that?" he wondered aloud.

Zoro's eyes narrowed as he glanced around as well before his eyes widened. "Chopper, move!"

"Wha?" The reindeer looked over to Zoro, still confused. He opened his mouth to inquire as to why, but was cut off as Ace quite suddenly tackled him and sent them both sliding across the marble floor.

It was quite fortunate that he did, as Yumi landed with catlike grace, trench coat flaring around her, claws hitting the ground right where Chopper had been standing. Had Ace not tackled him, those claws would have easily killed the doctor.

Chopper let out a cry of surprise as Ace jumped to his feet again. "Who's that?"

"The bitch who took Luffy," Zoro said curtly, eyes narrowing.

Sanji scowled. "Don't talk about a lady like that, even if she _was_ the one who took Nami-san," he snapped.

Zoro didn't even bother replying to that, he just kept his eyes on Yumi as she rose, her frigid blue eyes meeting his own darkened gaze.

"You all right, Chopper?" Ace inquired as he set the reindeer down.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks, Ace," Chopper said with a nod as he looked to their opponent, transforming into his man beast form once again.

Ace grinned as he looked back to Yumi. "Well, I for one think we _will_ be getting to those other floors, as I happen to want to go save my little brother…but you're not gonna let us do that, are you?"

"Of course not, that would be disobeying my master…and the reason I chose to join him in the first place was to find greater battles to test my skills, and now I believe I've finally found one," Yumi said, a shadow of a smirk dancing upon her face. "Forgive me for earlier, taking what you treasured most without fighting for it properly. I hope this battle will suffice as penance."

Zoro just snorted. "Let's just hurry this up, I don't have time for this."

"As you wish."

With that, she vanished.

All four of the fighters in the room tensed, getting into fighting stances as they glanced around, waiting to see where the woman would appear from. Robin crossed her forearms before her, eyes narrowing in concentration. Chopper's furry hands clenched into fists as he glanced around, trying to figure out where the woman would appear from. Sanji stuck his hands in his pockets, rocking back on his heels, while Ace simply looked around with suspicious eyes. Zoro pulled wadou from its sheath and placed it in his mouth, teeth clenching around the white hilt. Seconds ticked by as there was complete silence in the room, the calm before the storm…

The calm suddenly broke as Yumi came flying from the shadows towards Zoro, whom easily blocked her kick with one of his katana. She flipped off of the blade and spun around to aim a swipe at Sanji's face, narrowly dodging a swing from Chopper as she did so.

Sanji's eyes widened and he ducked, bringing up his leg as he did so to kick the woman in the stomach…but at the last second he slowed his attack and his heel just barely scraped Yumi's side.

The silver-haired woman smirked as she flew past the cook, landing on the floor next to him in a crouch and swinging her leg up in a kick to Sanji's jaw that sent the blonde sprawling.

"The hell was that, Love Cook?" Zoro cried as he watched Sanji go sprawling to the floor at the same moment that he charged for the woman.

"Sorry…can't bring myself to hit a woman, was always taught not to…even one that hurt Nami-san…" the cook groaned from the floor.

"Idiot!" the swordsman growled as Yumi jumped over Yubashiri's blade, pressing her palm upon the flat of Sandai to flip herself further into the air.

"_Tres Fleur!" _Robin called out.Three tanned arms suddenly appeared from Yumi's back and front, grabbing hold of her own arms in an attempt to hold them still even as she spun in the air. However, instead of appearing surprised in the least, Yumi merely smirked.

"You think that will stop me? Now have a taste of my real power," she hissed. _"Nadeln des Schattens!"_

It was as if all the shadows in the room had come alive, erupting from the sides of the sides of the room to form into millions of tiny black needles. The needles hovered for a moment before shooting towards everyone, hundreds of tiny black points with no way to dodge.

The moment the needles hit her Robin let out a gasp and the arms holding Yumi vanished in a flutter of flower petals as their owner cringed. Sanji's eyes widened as the needles all slammed into him, sending him to floor once more just as he was getting up again. Chopper let out a cry as the needles embedded into his fur, the force of them sending him slamming into the wall.

Zoro's eyes widened. This was worse than it had been on the Going Merry…so; this was her fighting seriously, then? He crossed his swords before him, managing to deflect a few of the needles, but many still stuck into his skin as he charged towards her.

"_Oni giri!" _he called out as he rushed past. The swordsman stood there for a few moments before glancing back…only to see Yumi standing there completely unharmed.

"Did you think that trick would work twice?" she inquired as the shadows withdrew from the sort of shell they had made around her.

Zoro smirked as he held his one sword just above his right shoulder. "No…just a test to see if this would be enough," he said simply before his eyes narrowed and his face became dead serious. "One life, thirty-six earthly desires…"

"_Sanjuuroku Pondo Hou!" _he called out, bringing down that katana and sending forth a wave of slicing wind. Yumi's eyes widened and the shadows came up to form a wall to protect her, but the attack still managed to break through the wall and send her skidding back a few feet with a hiss of pain.

Blood dripped from a shallow gash in her abdomen as Yumi smirked. "Heh…you still have some tricks up your sleeve, but not nearly enough to save you," she said as she held up a single palm. _"Lanze!"_

A burst of pure darkness shot from her palm, around the width of a soft ball and pointed at the end like a lance. Zoro's eyes widened and he tried to dodge it, but he hardly even had a chance to move before the shadow slammed into him and sent him crashing into another one of the pillars, the lance of darkness piercing through his shoulder.

The swordsman let out a grunt of pain as he looked to Yumi, whom smirked and waved her other hand just as the lance retracted_. "Blätter des Schattens!"_

This time Zoro let out a cry as his shadow formed into great, sharp blades that sprung up to tear into him. They sliced into his arms, cut deep gashes into his legs, one impaled itself into his back and remained there, sending sharp pains up and down his spine like waves of electricity.

And then the blades retracted and his shadow returned to normal. Zoro stumbled as he spit out a mouthful of blood, eyes squeezing shut as his new wounds throbbed with old, now reopened ones.

"Damnit…" he cursed under his breath as he looked back at Yumi, whom was smirking. He didn't have time for this! He had to go save Luffy!

"_Poitrine Shoot!" _Sanji called out as he came from nowhere, aiming a kick at the leather-clad woman's chest. However, even from where he was Zoro could tell that Sanji's heart wasn't into it. Yumi easily sidestepped it and Sanji went flying into Chopper, whom let out a cry as the cook slammed into him and sent them both sprawling to the floor in a heap.

Yumi's frigid eyes glinted. "Well, this has been amusing so far…shall I make things a bit more interesting?" She then closed her eyes to concentrate, crossing her forearms before her. Her silver hair stood on end as she concentrated, the shadows beginning to deepen around her…

"_**Schwarzes Traumt Ewiges!"**_

The shadows in the room suddenly erupted outward, pitching the room into complete and total darkness. This darkness was almost suffocating, as if the shadows were trying to crush those within them. It was also cold, as if the room temperature had dropped a good twenty degrees.

Zoro's eyes narrowed and he glanced this way and that, trying to peer through the inky black. Where was everyone? Hell, where was he? Where was that woman? Would she come out of the darkness and attack him, like how she had taken Luffy? Or was this darkness different?

His silent questions went unanswered, though his eyes widened as the sound of Chopper screaming met his ears. "Chopper?"

He received no reply, though the thought of a reply soon completely left his mind as the darkness seemed to come alive and attack him! It was like thousands of blades piercing into his skin all at once, thousands of gnashing teeth trying to tear him apart, as if the darkness itself was trying to eat him alive!

The swordsman ground his teeth together. That woman had to be attacking him somehow, but how? He couldn't attack what his instincts couldn't even sense! It was as if Yumi had bound herself with the darkness itself, became a malevolent, intangible force bent simply on tasting his blood.

The shadows tore at him with more force, tearing great holes in his shirt, drenching him in his own blood. Zoro let out a cry of agony as he tried to use his swords to shield himself from the darkness, but it did little to help. He couldn't die here! He still had promises to keep! He had promised Kuina, he had promised Luffy…he had too many weights upon his shoulders to simply die here without fulfilling them! With this in mind he grit his teeth and pulled back his swords in a hope to attack whatever was doing this…

But then paused as a burst of flame suddenly appeared before him! He grunted, shielding his eyes as a bright orange light filled the entire room, followed by an ear-piercing scream.

After a few seconds the flames receded to form into Ace again, whom was grinning. Yumi was knelt upon the floor, entire body twitching from shock. Zoro stood, feeling his own blood dribbling from far too many gashes all over his body to count, jaw agape as he watched the woman writhe in pain upon the floor.

"So, you use shadows then? That's a pretty nifty trick, but I can see it doesn't work too well when light comes into the picture," Ace said as flames continued to flicker all over his body. "I've been watching you for awhile, and I think it's safe to say I've found your weakness. Your powers can't touch me, they fade away the moment mine come into play."

Yumi's eyes widened as she looked at Ace before narrowing dangerously. She forced herself to stand, still shaking. "You…" she hissed before making as if to jump at him.

"_Nuevo fleur!" _Robin suddenly called out in a breathless tone, nine arms erupting from the ground to grab the woman and hold her back. "Once you can't use your ability anymore, your speed is no matter to me," she said calmly.

"Robin-chan is so amazing!" Sanji crowed as he stood from the floor, rather beat up but otherwise fine.

"So cool…" Chopper gasped, his jaw slack from amazement.

Ace chuckled before glancing over to Zoro. "Zoro, Robin-san and I will keep her busy. You get moving and go save my little brother," he said, warm eyes meeting Zoro's wide ones.

"You're sure?" Zoro asked as he glanced at Yumi, whom was flustered, but seemed to be composing herself for more.

"Yeah…I entrusted him to you, after all," the older pirate said with a small grin. "Just hurry up and go take care of him, will you? Having a younger brother like him, I can't help but worry, you know?"

Zoro snorted. "Yeah…I know."

_I'll make sure I don't break that trust._

"Chopper, Love Cook, let's go!" Zoro called, fists clenching around his swords as he rushed for the stairs.

Chopper nodded, making as if to run after the swordsman. He hesitated, however, looking back at Ace and Robin.

"Come on Chopper, Nami-san needs us!" Sanji said as he rushed past the doctor up the stairs.

"R-right!" the reindeer stuttered before following the other two up the stairs and out the door.

Yumi's face twisted into one of rage as she glared at Ace. "You took away my opponents." She snarled. "Our battle was not yet finished."

Ace shrugged. "Yeah, I know. But they have places to be…" He held his fist in front of his face as it burst into flames. "And besides, I think you've already bit off more than you can chew, cat."

---

"Jeez Marimo, you'd think with all the stupid training you do all these stairs would be easy for you, pick it up!" Sanji sneered as he glanced to his side, watching Zoro knock down yet another pirate as he knocked down his own.

"You're the one behind _me_, idiot! All those damn cancer sticks finally taking a toll on your lungs?" Zoro shot back.

"How many floors does this place have?" Chopper wondered aloud as he hopped over the men Zoro and Sanji had just taken down and continued up the stairs.

They had gone past far too many floors, going through every room imaginable. Dining rooms, kitchens, libraries, but all they had found were more Kuroneko pirates to fight. Evidentially Kuro had gathered even more followers since his last encounter with the Straw Hat crew, as there seemed to be no end to the thugs with cat ears upon their heads charging at them.

But there was no sign of Nami, Usopp, or Luffy. No sign of their captor either, just mind-numbingly weak thugs and more and more empty floors to climb to.

"I'm not sure…I think that was the fortieth floor…Robin-chan said they were on the very top floor, so we should be getting close," Sanji said as they continued up to the staircase. "How the hell does a damn clock tower have this many floors and not have an elevator?"

"Beats me…I just hope this is the last one," Zoro said as they finally came to a stop at a pair of double doors.

"Right. You got the last one so it's my turn," Sanji said, flicking away the ashes from his dwindling cigarette before placing it back in his mouth and pulling his leg back.

The doors splintered with a loud CRACK! and fell inward to the ground on the first kick, leaving a cloud of dust. The cook stepped forward, glancing around, Zoro and Chopper coming in right behind him.

"Knock knock…"

Nami's eyes widened as she turned her head so fast she nearly cricked her neck. She gave a muffled cry from her spot in front of the fire, wiggling in her bonds. Usopp gave a similar cry as he too struggled, but of course he went ignored.

Of course, it was amazing that they could even be seen with all the thugs in the room.

"NAMI-SAN!" Sanji cried, a grin coming to his face as if the thugs weren't even there. "We found you!"

One of the thugs snorted. "Great, she can watch you die then," he sneered. "Get em', boys!" With that, they all charged.

Zoro and Sanji immediately went to work, becoming blurs of black and green as they sped through the room. Blades flashed, blood splattered into the air, a loud cry filled the room as a thug slammed into the wall before sliding to the ground, unconscious.

Amidst the chaos Chopper managed to rush across the room to Nami and Usopp. He grew into his big form, reaching out to take off Nami's gag.

"Chopper! Thank goodness, it's about time!" the navigator gasped out

Chopper gave a sad sort of smile as he pulled Usopp's gag free as well. "You guys look terrible! I'm sorry we couldn't get here sooner!" he said as he set to work at untying the ropes that bound the sharpshooter to the chair.

"T-these? They're nothing!" Usopp sputtered, attempting to sound brave and failing miserably as Chopper accidentally brushed against one of the wounds. "Ow!"

"Ahhh, I'm sorry! If we'd been quicker they wouldn't have happened! I'll make sure to patch them up as soon as I can!" the reindeer said as he struggled with one of the knots.

"I-It's fine, I wasn't scared one bit!" Usopp declared, puffing out his chest. "I'm sure I could have broken free and handled that Kuro guy myself if I'd had more time!" He then paused before sighing and giving a grateful smile. "But I _am_ glad that you finally came."

"I-idiot! You thanking me doesn't make me happy at all!" Chopper stuttered.

Nami shook her head. "You shouldn't be worrying about us, Luffy's in more danger right now!" she said.

Zoro's eyes widened as this caught his ears from the other side of the room. "Where is he?" he demanded as he knocked another thug away.

"Marimo, don't yell at her like that! Nami-san has been through a terrible ordeal, she doesn't need you interrogating her like that!" Sanji snapped.

"I was captured too you know!" Usopp exclaimed indignantly but he went ignored once again.

"Kuro had him taken to the floor above us a few hours ago!" Nami exclaimed. "I don't know what condition he's in right now, but he was really bad last we saw of him! You need to hurry and go save him!"

"Damnit!" Zoro cursed as he ducked below the club of another pirate before slamming the hilt of one of his katana into his assailant's ribs, then spun around to deliver a quick blow to the head in order to effectively knock the guy down. "I don't have time for this!"

"Then don't bother with these idiots!" Sanji said as he kicked three thugs away, coming to a stop where his back was to Zoro's.

Zoro blinked, glancing back at the cook. "What?"

"You heard me, idiot! I can save Nami-san _myself_; it's not as if I need your help," the cook said simply. Those that had been knocked down were getting up again, clearly bent on continuing to fight, if only because they were scared of what would happen if their captain knew they had lost.

They would keep coming, not because they were fearless, but because they were terrified. It was stupid, but effective. This battle would be going on for awhile.

The swordsman frowned, brow knitting together as a bead of sweat dribbled down it, staring at the back of the blonde's head for a moment. Then he snorted, shaking his head. "Idiot."

"Same to you, Shit Swordsman."

Both suddenly broke away, Sanji flipping into a handstand so he could spin his legs around in a powerful kick, sending several thugs flying into the wall. Zoro, meanwhile, slashed down several more as he ran for the door.

"You guys had better not screw up down here!" he called. "Chopper, as soon as you're done with Nami and Usopp you'd better get your ass up here!"

"R-right!" Chopper called back.

"Why are you stalling?" Nami shrieked. "_You_ hurry up, he needs you right now!"

"Yeah, you jerk! Get moving!" Usopp cried.

"You heard them, asshole!" Sanji said, grinning around his cigarette as he looked back at the swordsman, meeting Zoro's eyes with his own.

"He needs you right now. Go save our idiot captain."

"I will. I promise." With that and a final nod Zoro charged through the one other door in the room and up the stairs.

The stairs spiraled upward as Zoro rushed up them, the sound of his thunderous charge up the stairs and heavy breathing echoing behind him. Unlike his other recent trips up stairs, there were no thugs here, this passageway was completely empty. The quiet seemed a bit deafening after all the noise, the sound of his heartbeat thundering in his ears as sweat slid over his skin, mingling with the blood that soaked through his shirt. The wounds Yumi had given him earlier barely registered in his mind as Zoro ran, they weren't nearly as important as the task ahead.

Finally, after what seemed like ages but was really only a minute or so, the stairs finally leveled out to reveal a great wooden doorway. The same leaf design as on the clock tower was etched into the double doors, but Zoro hardly even glanced at them. He shoved the doors open, for some reason unsurprised to see that they gave way easily and slammed against the wall with a deafening bang.

Zoro stood in the doorway, panting and glancing around. He immediately recognized the room as the one Kuro had been in when he had spoken to them on the Video Den Den Mushi. It was a great stone room, decorated only with a few gray stone pillars here and there and lit only by a sea-green light. Upon glancing to his right Zoro could see this did not come from a window at all, but rather from the translucent, glistening crystalline face of the clock tower.

"Luffy?" Zoro called as he glanced around, stepping further into the room, blood-stained katana drawn.

"I wouldn't come any closer if I were you, Roronoa," Kuro's voice hissed from the shadows.

The swordsman's back stiffened, fists clenching around the hilt of his katana. "Where's Luffy?" He demanded, eagle-like eyes still searching the room. "Why don't you show yourself, bastard?"

"Well, if you insist." The dark-haired man sneered, stepping forward into the ghoulish light with something held tightly against his chest.

"Luffy!" Zoro cried, eyes widening. The boy's slim, beaten frame was draped against Kuro, whom was holding him against his chest with one arm. Luffy was shuddering as he labored for breath, bangs falling into ordinarily warm chocolate brown eyes that now only stared listlessly into space. His pale skin shown a bit in the light, a thin sheen of sweat mingled with blood coating his small body.

"Ah, I believe I said not to move?" Kuro drawled as he pressed one of his claws against the boy's throat. "You take one step closer, he dies."

Zoro's eyes narrowed, but he kept his eyes on Luffy as he stayed put. Why wasn't the boy moving? He wasn't even reacting to the swordsman's presence! "Luffy? Luffy?" he cried, trying to draw some sort of reaction from the boy.

Luffy didn't stir, he simply remained there, shuddering and staring directly ahead.

"He can't hear you, Roronoa." Kuro chuckled.

Zoro ignored the man as he called out for the boy again. "Luffy! Look at me! Come on, Luffy!"

No response.

"LUFFY!" the swordsman cried, sounding desperate, his yell coming out as a command. "I'm here! Look at me! Wake up! _Luffy!_"

For a moment Luffy's eyes seemed to focus just a bit, but this vanished as quickly as it came, as if Zoro had only imagined it.

"I told you, he can't hear you anymore. You may as well stop talking," Kuro spoke once again, eyes gleaming. "He's mine now. If you say one more thing, I'll feel no guilt over killing him."

Zoro let out a choked sound, but he forced his jaw to clamp shut at this, teeth grinding together as he stared at the boy's face. _Luffy…_

"I thought you'd appreciate this…isn't he beautiful?" he murmured as he nodded down at Luffy. "The perfect example of those whom oppose me…Monkey D. Luffy, the only one to every foil one of my plans, now nothing more than a broken toy in my grasp. Look at him; he's so weak I don't even have to bind him anymore." He stroked the boy's face lightly with his thumb, eyes flashing with amusement as the boy tensed involuntarily under his touch.

The bespectacled man smirked. "Now then…I commend you on getting this far. Of course, I didn't expect for you to enlist the help of one of Whitebeard's men, not to mention Nico Robin's powers were unknown to me at the time," he muttered, grinding his teeth together as his eyes flashed angrily. "But it's no matter...I'll still have the bounties Monkey D. Luffy and Roronoa Zoro, and I think that shall make a perfectly fine consolation prize."

Zoro's eyes flashed. "And what makes you think you'll get those?" he snapped.

Kuro's smirk returned. "Because with your captain's life in my hands, you'd give away your own. That's how 'nakama' works, isn't it?" he sneered, saying the word as if it were a curse.

The swordsman's face twisted into a grimace as he glanced to Luffy's unconscious face, feeling a stab of pain go through his heart because he knew in the end Kuro was right. If his captain's life was on the line, Zoro would do whatever was in his power to save it.

Even if it meant losing his own.

The dark-haired man's smirk twisted into a grin. "Now that we've got that out of the way, we'll need to get rid of those katana. Drop them."

Zoro's eyes flashed. If he let go of his weapons, how was he supposed to rescue Luffy? But one look at the boy's face hardened his resolve. For the moment, this was the only way to keep Luffy safe so he _could _rescue him. He slowly knelt to the ground, making as if to place Yubashiri and Sandai Kitetsu at his feet.

"Zo…ro…don't…" a small, weak voice rasped, so quiet it could barely be heard.

The swordsman's eyes widened as he looked back to Luffy. Had he just spoken?

But Luffy's face did not move.

"Roronoa, your katana. Unless you want your captain to die," Kuro drawled.

Gritting his teeth, Zoro placed the katana upon the stone floor. It was for Luffy, the only way to keep him safe for now. He had to make sure Luffy wasn't killed, not here…

"The white one too, Roronoa. Come now, we don't have all night," Kuro sneered.

Zoro let out a hiss of breath through clenched teeth, but reached to pull the currently sheathed Wadou from his hip and place Kuina's katana at his feet as well. It was for Luffy…

"Very good," Kuro drawled as he stared down at the swordsman; nose high in the air even as Zoro rose to his feet again. The swordsman stood there in complete silence, keeping his eyes on Luffy's face as his fists remained clenched at his sides, sweat sliding down his brow. Kuro watched him, grinning like a cat toying with a mouse.

"And once again, I've proven how pathetic that word, 'nakama', really is. Were it not for that word, this entire situation would be different. You would not have submitted here, this pathetic boy would not have broken, your entire _crew_ would not be so weak. If you stopped caring for others like that, you'd be much better off. But no…you chose to be fools." As Kuro spoke he continued to stroke his thumb lightly along Luffy's face.

Apparently he didn't notice Luffy's fingers clutching at the arm holding him to his captor's chest.

"But then, I suppose it makes sense that a weak word would draw weaklings like your crew together, right? 'Nakama this', 'nakama that', 'don't touch my nakama'! You ramble on and on about them but in the end they turn out to be your greatest weakness! You wouldn't even be here had you not chosen that pathetic liar was one of your 'nakama'! I've been told that word is your strength…but in the end, that strength _failed_! You lost!"

Zoro's eyes remained on Luffy's face, watching him, trying to keep his own face set as Kuro continued to speak. Did Luffy's face just twitch?

"You're all together because you all have your stupid, impossible dreams, like him…Pirate King, the greatest Swordsman, or simply a coward becoming a brave warrior of the sea…what a joke. You have to step over people to get what you want, and none of you are capable of that. In the end you all turned out to be nothing more than pathetic weaklings who never had the kind of strength it would take to realize those 'dreams' of yours! You—"

Whatever degrading thing Kuro was about to say next was cut off as Luffy's fingers clenched painfully around his arm. "How _dare_ you talk about my crew like that?" he hissed as he pushed Kuro's arm away, his sandaled feet hitting the stone floor as he stood perfectly straight on his own. Kuro's eyes widened in surprise, finding the tables suddenly turned and himself completely immobile in Luffy's grip. The boy turned to stare at him with rage-filled, bloodshot eyes.

"That 'word' is what separates us from you. That 'word' is why Zoro is here now, and that word is why I am going to kick your ass for laughing at my nakama's dreams," he snarled, muscles tensing in his arm.

With a deafening crack his right fist slammed into Kuro's face, sending his captor slamming to the stone floor. Blood flew through the air from the dark-haired man's mouth, splattering upon the ground next to him.

Luffy stood above him, panting. "And _that_ was for my nakama," he growled.

Zoro stood there, eyes wide as he looked at his captain standing over Kuro's fallen form, back to him, his mauled and bloody back silhouetted against the soft sea green light from the clock tower. The boy turned to look at him, a smile coming to his face.

He didn't quite appreciate the previous image of Luffy Kuro had shown him but this, Zoro could easily say, was beautiful.

However, this suddenly vanished as Luffy's eyes suddenly widened, his entire body tensing. "What's…" he trailed off with a groan as he collapsed to the floor on his knees, entire body beginning to twitch. The boy reached up with shaking fingers to try and touch the wounds on his back, but after a few moments any muscle control he had seemed to have vanished and he gave another groan before collapsing to the ground in a heap.

"Luffy!" Zoro cried, rushing over to the boy and falling to his knees next to the convulsing boy.

"Z-Zoro…help…h-hurts…" Luffy whimpered, face contorting into one of agony as he lay there and twitched.

The swordsman, unsure of what to do, grabbed the boy and pulled him close, enclosing his captain's convulsing body in his arms. "It's all right…you're going to be fine," Zoro murmured, trying to sound calm as he took Luffy's shaking hands into his own. What was going on? Luffy had seemed just fine a second ago!

His attention was drawn from Luffy's anguished face as Kuro suddenly began to cackle. He glanced up at the man, whom was rising from his spot on the floor and chuckling as he wiped a bit of blood from his lip.

"Well, what do you know? Even with that temporary burst of strength, it happened anyway…"

"What happened? What did you do to him?" Zoro demanded, eyes narrowing as his fists clenched around Luffy's sweating palms. He could feel warm, fresh blood from the captain's back soaking into his shirt, the boy's wounds had probably opened again with the fall…

Kuro snorted. "_I'm _not doing anything, it's the virus. It's slowly destroying him from the inside you see, and I'm afraid that with my treatments his immune system couldn't handle the battle to fight it off. That little speech of his turned out to be just what the virus needed to weaken him enough so it could get to his heart." He got to his feet, a horrible smile coming to his face. "You are witnessing your captain's death throes, Roronoa."

Zoro's face twisted into one of rage. "YOU—"

"Z-Zoro…" Luffy stuttered, his smaller fist gripping the swordsman's as he shuddered.

"Luffy…" Zoro squeezed back as he moved Luffy's hands so both of them were held in one of his while he used the other to brush some of the boy's hair away from his eyes.

Distantly he heard Kuro's horrible, cruel laugh once again. "He's dying. Slowly wasting away here on some little island, not even having fallen in battle. He's dying from a _sickness_, slowly wasting away…and there's nothing you can do about it."

Zoro's face twisted grimly as he continued to squeeze Luffy's hand, watching as the boy's face contorted, sweat coating his pale face.

"Do you think your little liar friend will ever tell stories about it? How Monkey D. Luffy wasted away in the arms of his first mate…it's sort of heart-warming in a tragic sort of way, wouldn't you agree?"

"Shut up…" Zoro hissed.

"You only tell me that because you don't want to hear the truth."

"Shut up."

"Would you like to hear it again? Your captain is dying."

"SHUT UP!" Zoro snarled as he glared up at Kuro with eyes that spoke of rage, sorrow, and pain.

Because he knew the dark-haired man was telling the truth.

But that couldn't be true because Monkey D. Luffy Did. Not. Die. It was something that Did. Not. Happen.

But if that was true…why could Zoro feel the boy's pulse faltering beneath his fingertips, see the way his shaking lessened as the strength drained from his body?

"Don't die! You're not going to die, you hear me?" Zoro cried as he looked back to his captain's pale face, his eyes narrowed as he squeezed the boys hands in his own.

Luffy gave a small, weak grin. "Don't worry, Zoro. I won't…die…" he managed to croak out weakly.

But even as he spoke, Zoro knew Luffy, who never lied, was lying.

He knew he was dying just as well as his first mate did.

"Damnit…Luffy, you're not allowed to die! You're supposed to become Pirate King, remember? I don't know who you promised that to, but you can't break that! You can't, you hear me? You're supposed to be Pirate King…you need your greatest swordsman, don't you? I promised I'd become that…you're not allowed to die and become just another promise, do you understand me?" Zoro cried, his tone becoming desperate as he held the boy close.

He had made too many promises in his life. He'd lost too many people. His katana had become impossibly heavy over the years with those loses; with those promises…if he lost Luffy too, he'd have nothing left. Just a bunch of promises to dead people that he had to keep, and an impossibly long winding road to keeping them all.

Luffy just continued to smile weakly, saying nothing as his breath hitched.

"Idiot…you're not allowed to die…I'm your first mate and I _order_ you not to die, Luffy." Zoro said, voice cracking as he pulled Luffy closer against his chest, feeling the boy's heartbeat.

A first mate's orders could never override a captain's, now could they?

Zoro took in a deep breath as he continued to speak, his deep voice rumbling in Luffy's ears. "Please…don't die. This journey has been so long, just trying to keep my promise. Before I met you…before I met you I went from island to island, a bounty hunter…you remember?" He paused, sucking in a breath as he felt Luffy's fingers squeeze around his once more. He wasn't sure why he kept talking, but he felt as if maybe as long as he did, Luffy would keep breathing.

"That time is just a blur to me…it all felt so unreal, like I was walking through a fog. The sun, the sea, the people I fought…none of it felt real. You were the first thing that seemed real to me since I left my dojo…idiot…who walks right into a marine base and asks a guy who's known as a pirate hunter to be in their pirate crew?" The swordsman chuckled a bit at the memory.

"So I came along, because that's just how the circumstances ended up…I came because following you was the only way for my journey to continue, at first…but that purpose changed. It's different now…I'm different now…you gave me something new, a new purpose. I haven't felt like this…since she died…" Zoro paused again, voice cracking.

It hit him now, what he wanted to say. Needed to say, had to say.

"You can't die Luffy…don't you see? You've changed me…I can't imagine life without you…if I lost you…I can't imagine it. You gave me this new reason to live, so you _can't_ die….because I love you…" he whispered.

A tear drop fell upon Luffy's face to mingle with the sweat and blood upon it and Zoro blinked…when had he started crying? He didn't cry! Roronoa Zoro did not cry!

But he was crying now, and he couldn't stop it. The tears were streaming down his face as he held the boy he loved close to him, felt the boy's heartbeat slowing, felt Luffy's grip on his hand tighten as he took a final breath.

Luffy smiled weakly up at him, innocent, trusting eyes of chocolate brown meeting Zoro's tear-filled ones.

"I know."

The words passed the boy's pink lips, a quiet whisper in Zoro's ear. Those were Luffy's final words before his heart finally stopped beating and his grip on Zoro's hand loosened.

Monkey D. Luffy died with a smile on his face.

---

**To Be Continued…**


	13. Better Dig Two Graves

**-Dominoes-**

**A One Piece fanfic by Digitaldreamer**

**Chapter Twelve: Better Dig Two Graves**

_Jeez, these chapters really do get longer and longer! I do hope this will be worth the wait and all the work I put it into it…see, I just got KH2, so writing this instead of playing it is pretty hard…but I think it was worth it._

_Anyway…so this is what you've all been waiting for, the big conclusion! Luffy's dead, leaving Zoro to deal with the aftermath…will Kuro finally get what's been coming to him? How will the rest of the crew react? Dun dun dun!_

_Geez, I feel like a TV announcer…_

_Right, so I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I hope I got everyone IC…you know, again. I'm never going to get over worrying about that._

_Enjoy the second to last chapter of Dominoes!_

---

When one thought of Vendetta Island, one of the first things that came to mind was usually the clock tower at the center of it. It was considered to be the pride and joy of the island, where great, expensive balls were held in the entryway. Young men and woman would dance gracefully over the polished marble floors, expensive gowns and suits showing in the black surface as if it were a mirror. Collectors would come from all over the Grand Line to marvel over the beautiful statues that decorated it, to be amazed by the lovingly crafted fountains, to gaze at the great paintings.

It certainly was a sharp contrast to how it looked now, unconscious kuroneko pirates strewn all over the chipped and cracked marble floor. Blood was pooled here and there upon the still-shining black surface, smudged upon the walls. Instead of a ball, a battle of life-and-death was taking place, the clock ticking away floors above them.

Yumi narrowly dodged another blast of fire and skidded to the floor, panting for breath. Her black leather trench coat was ripped and torn, blood soaking through it, scorch marks covering her body. The battle had been going on for awhile now, and she had been the one taking all the damage.

She was losing.

No, this couldn't be right! _She_ was the one in control in battles; her opponents were the ones completely helpless against her, not the other way around!

But no matter how much she insisted this couldn't be possible, it was indeed happening. She was exhausted and beaten, a cornered animal.

The silver-haired woman sucked in a breath and jumped into the air, crossing her arms before her.

"_Nadeln des Schattens!"_

Yumi's voice echoed through the room, taking on a desperate note as dark needles rained throughout the room, a downpour of shadows.

"_HIKEN!"_

The downpour was effectively stopped by Ace's blast of flame, which illuminated Yumi's face in an orange glow for a mere moment before enveloping the silver-haired woman, bringing forth a cry of pain. After a few moments the flames dissipated, revealing a panting, scorched Yumi. She was shaking on her feet, struggling to keep fighting. The woman stumbled a bit before catching herself, staring at Robin and Ace with wide, crazed eyes.

She couldn't lose here! Surely she was not this weak! She had not come all this way, only to be defeated in the battles she had sought! Eyes narrowing and face twisting into a snarl, Yumi made as if to jump for Ace and attack.

"_Schwarzes—"_

"Oh come on now, this is just sad. You don't have the strength to use that attack again and you know it." Ace muttered in an offhand manner as he watched her, looking almost sad. "Robin-san, would you please?"

"_Seis Fluer!"_

Yumi let out a cry as six arms came out of nowhere, effectively restraining her. She grit her teeth as she struggled against Robin's hold, silver hair falling out of its perfect state and into her wild, panicked eyes.

She really did seem like nothing more than a cornered animal when push came to shove.

Ace cocked his head to the side as he looked at her with something that was almost pity. "Geez, look at you. You act so high and mighty because your old tricks worked so well, so you figured you wouldn't need anything else. You never bothered to rely on anything else, and it shows. You say you like fighting, but looks like when you lose the upper hand you don't enjoy it so much, eh?" He drawled, clicking his tongue in a chastising manner. "Well…you did say you wanted stronger opponents. Well, you got 'em, and now you're complaining. You know that saying...eh, what was it?"

"Be careful what you wish for?" Robin finished his sentence for him, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, that's about right." Ace said with a shrug, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"No…this can't be right! I cannot lose! This is impossible! Kuro-sama….no! This…this can't be!" She shrieked, losing all sense of composure as she thrashed in Robin's hold. He had promised her greater battles…but she would win them! She always won! This wasn't right!

"And now you start acting like a little girl throwing a temper tantrum." Ace muttered, sounding disgusted. "Geez, I almost felt sorry for you until you did that. Pity though…maybe this'll knock you off your high horse." He glanced over at Robin and nodded.

"_CLUTCH!"_

Yumi let out a cry of pain, which mixed with the sounds of joints and bones cracking from going directions they shouldn't. A bit of blood flew from the woman's mouth as her eyes rolled into the back of her head. Robin's arms retracted as Yumi slumped to the floor in an unconscious heap.

"Well…that's that, then." Robin murmured as she walked over to Ace, whom was gazing down at their opponents form.

"Yeah…I guess we should hurry up and—" Ace suddenly fell silent as his eyes widened, taking in a sudden, sharp intake of breath.

He couldn't accurately describe the sensation. A sudden chill had come over him, as if the flame he was so used to carrying inside of him had just be doused. It was if a tight cord had been tied to his chest and had suddenly snapped, the recoil sending him stumbling. That cord had been connected to something, or someone, very dear to him, and to have it suddenly gone hurt like a physical blow. It was as if something had been torn from his chest, from his heart.

"_Luffy!" _He gasped.

"_Captain-san!" _Robin hissed, her own eyes widening.

Ace glanced back at the woman, eyes narrowing. "You felt it too?"

The dark-haired woman nodded. "Something is wrong. Very wrong."

"Yeah…something with my brother…" Ace muttered, hands clenching into fists at his sides. "He's hurt…or something. I don't know, but we need to hurry."

"Yes, let's make haste then." Robin said.

With that, the two rushed for the stairs, the exact same thought on their minds.

_Hang on Luffy, we're coming!_

---

Silence. Like a grave, the top floor of the clock tower was completely and utterly silent.

Roronoa Zoro hated it. He wished there would be some sort of noise. Something, anything, because if there was noise it would help take his mind off of the tiny, beaten form in his arms. If there was sound, maybe it could distract him from his grief; distract him from the tears still streaming down his cheeks.

This couldn't be real. It wasn't possible. Luffy could not be dead, he just couldn't be…

The swordsman sucked in a breath, eyes squeezing shut, his fingers tensing and pressing against Luffy's skin. He could feel the body's warmth ebbing away, slowly being squeezed out by death's frigid grip. This only made him want to hold the boy's body closer, made him not want to let him go…

_Wake up, please wake up!_ He wanted to plead. He wanted to scream until Luffy's eyes finally opened once again and the boy would give him that stupid grin just like he always did and Zoro would realize Luffy had only been sleeping and it was all just one big joke…

But even with these hopes rushing through his head, Zoro knew they weren't true. Such things only happened in fairy tales, and Zoro's life was anything but that.

Those wide, innocent eyes were never going to open again. Luffy would never laugh again, never run around on the deck of the Going Merry getting excited over the smallest thing, never whine to him about how hungry he way, never give him that special smile that was for him and only him.

Never again.

He pulled away slightly, brushing away some of the blood on Luffy's face, caressing the boy's soft skin with his own rough, calloused fingers. A tear fell upon the boy's face and Zoro quickly wiped it away, tried to ignore it as several more quickly took its place.

Roronoa Zoro did not cry. He rarely, if ever, had felt the need to do so, and if he did he always brushed it off as a weakness that he could not afford to have. He never cried…except for this once.

For Luffy, tears were worth it.

Even so…Luffy wouldn't have wanted him to cry. Luffy wouldn't want him to be sad, would he? But even when Zoro tried to will the tears to stop, they kept flowing anyway.

First Kuina, now Luffy…Now he didn't have just one promise to keep, he had two. Both for people that had meant the world to him, and both whom had been taken away. Why did he have to go through this again? To have to lose someone else so important to him…Luffy had put too much of himself into Zoro...to have to boy be gone, just like that, was like losing a piece of his heart.

Monkey D. Luffy was dead, and he took a part of Zoro with him that the swordsman would probably never get back.

Zoro bit his lip as he pulled Luffy's body close once more, rough, calloused fingers running their way through the boy's matted, blood-soaked hair. He took another deep breath, and that was all the sound there was as the tears continued to stream down his cheeks.

All that accompanied his grief was a deafening silence that stretched throughout the room, ringing in his ears as if it were a sound in itself.

Roronoa Zoro still hated it.

And then the silence was finally broken with Kuro's cold, heartless laughter. It echoed throughout the room, reverberating off the walls. It was a hollow, horrible sound, the sound of a madman cackling in triumph.

"He's dead. He's really dead! At long last, my revenge is complete! Monkey D. Luffy is dead and gone!" Kuro cried. "That is what happens to those who dare attempt to foil the plans of the Great Captain Kuro!"

He glanced back to Zoro's kneeling form, a horrible, sadistic grin upon his face, his glasses glinting in the light. "How does it feel, Roronoa? To have come so close, only to _fail_! You didn't come soon enough, and now your captain is dead! Do you feel pain? Grief? Guilt? Despair?"

Zoro remained silent, shadows falling over his face so one could not catch his expression, though his entire body stiffened.

Kuro chuckled. "Speechless? This is what happens to those who disrupt my plans! Your captain was foolish enough to try, and now look at him! In the end, he wasted away like the pathetic weakling that he was! He ranted on and on about how his 'nakama' would save him, but in the end that wasn't nearly enough! Let this be a lesson for you and all who dare oppose me! Regardless, I will have my revenge one way or another!"

The swordsman's hands clenched around Luffy's lithe frame. "That's what this was all about? Revenge?" He whispered, finally seeming to find his voice.

Kuro's words had indeed hit exactly what he had been feeling at the moment, but not all of it. Losing Luffy was undoubtly the most painful thing Zoro could have possibly endured.

It was also the worst mistake the other pirate could have possibly made.

Slowly, with gentleness one would not have thought him capable of; Zoro lowered Luffy's body to the stone floor. The boy looked so incredibly small there, covered in gashes and bruises, dried blood still coating his lithe frame. The soft green light illuminated his small, pale frame, giving him an almost ethereal glow. His dark hair fanned around his head, slightly matted and sticky with blood, falling over closed eyes, the boy's smile still in place.

He looked like a fallen angel.

Zoro stayed there for a few seconds, staring wordlessly at the boy's face still-smiling face before reaching on either side of him to grab the hilts of his katana. His fists clenched around the hilts of the weapons as Zoro rose, reaching up to place the hilt of Wadou between his teeth, shadows falling over his face and hiding his expression from view.

"Have you ever heard the saying 'he who seeks vengeance must dig two graves, one for his enemy and one for himself'?" Zoro inquired, his harsh, deep voice echoing throughout the room.

"I have." Kuro responded easily, sadistic grin still in place as he pushed his glasses back in place with the heel of his palm, the claws upon his fingers glittering in the light.

"Good. I hope you listened to it." Zoro growled, finally looking up to fix Kuro with the savage gaze of the demon he was known as.

In a blur of shining, blood-soaked steel, Zoro sped across the room. His katana were met by Kuro's claws, the loud screech of steel straining against steel echoing against the stone walls. They strained against each other for a moment before breaking away, Zoro aiming a strike for his opponent's chest. Kuro, already in the air after breaking away earlier, had no way to dodge and let out a grunt as the katana grazed his chest, slicing cleanly through his shirt and leaving a thick red gash across it.

The man stumbled back, eyes narrowing before rushing at Zoro, slashing at the swordsman as he passed. Zoro's teeth clenched around the hilt of his katana as three thick crimson lines appeared across his chest, the blood seeping into his shirt.

"That wasn't a strike to kill." Kuro growled as he spun around to face Zoro once again.

"Neither was yours." Zoro replied as he crossed his arms before him. "I want to make sure you live long enough for me to pay you back _double_ what you did to my captain."

"And here I thought you weren't the type to fight for revenge, Roronoa." Kuro sneered.

"Normally, no. But I don't mind making an exception for scum like you." Zoro hissed, eyes flashing. _"Oni...GIRI!" _The swordsman rushed past Kuro, slashing the man across the chest as he did so and coming to a stop before Luffy's fallen form.

Zoro glanced over his shoulder to see the damage, only to have his eyes widen in surprise as he saw only a shredded bit of what had once been Kuro's suit jacket where the man should have been.

"Shit…" Zoro hissed, glancing around for his opponent.

The next thing he registered was a hot, searing pain running diagonally from his left shoulder to across his torso. Zoro let out a cry of agony, a few droplets of blood shooting from his mouth to splatter to the ground as he stumbled forward. He sucked in a shaky breath as he glanced down his front with wide, bloodshot eyes.

One of Kuro's claws had reopened the wound from Mihawk! It wasn't nearly as deep as the original wound, but it was still deep, blood dripping from the slice in his shirt onto the stone floor, completely soaking his shirt front in crimson.

"Well…that's interesting." Kuro remarked suddenly from a few yards in front of Zoro, a horrible glint in his eyes. "One of your old battle scars? Is that one from _Mihawk_? I did hear that you met up with him...does it hurt to have a wound from such a pitiful loss reopened?"

Zoro sucked in a breath through clenched teeth as he glared at Kuro. "No. This wound stopped hurting a long time ago. Now it's just another reminder of another promise that I made."

Another scar, another promise. Another one dead, another promise to be kept to someone in a place he'd never reach.

"Another promise? You seem to have made a lot of those; it's rather stupid of you. One should never bring so many expectations upon themselves, they'll only drag you down in the end." Kuro drawled.

"Maybe to you it seems that way, but I don't regret making any of them. I doubt you'd understand why, though." Zoro growled as he forced himself to stand upright.

Kuro snorted. "Fool."

Zoro made no reply to that as he suddenly shot towards Kuro again, becoming a blur of deadly steel. The moment he did this Kuro vanished once more, leaving nothing behind in his wake.

The swordsman skidded to a stop, frowning. Instead of looking around the swordsman closed his eyes, fists clenching around his katana as he simply listened.

All was deafeningly silent for the longest time as Zoro stood there, simply waiting.

It was then that his ears just barely caught the sound of steel singing through the air…

The swordsman fell back onto one foot, spinning around to face his opponent as he did so. Yubashiri and Sandai Kitetsu came up to narrowly block all five of Kuro's claws while he used Wadou to slash across the other man's midsection.Finally after doing this Zoro flipped beneath Kuro's arms to skid to a stop behind his opponent. _"Tou Rou Nagashi!"_

Kuro let out a cry of pain as blood spurted from his new wounds, eyes widening in shock. _How did he…_

Zoro didn't even give Kuro a chance to finish the thought as he brought both swords over his shoulder. _"Tora…GARI!" _He snarled as he shot at Kuro once again, bringing both katana down in a diagonal slash across Kuro's back.

Again he skidded to a stop, this time holding both swords above his right shoulder. "One life, thirty-six earthly desires…" He murmured as he looked at Kuro's wide, bloodshot eyes, the villain finding himself unable to move due to the swordsman's previous attack.

"Two lives, seventy-two earthly desires…" A horrible, demonic sort of grin came to his face as his fists clenched around the hilts of his katana.

"Three lives, one hundred and eight earthly desires…"

_See how you like it, you bastard._

"_Hyaku Hachi Pondo Hou!" _Zoro snarled as he sliced both katana downward, muscles tensing with the strength needed for the attack. The resulting wind shot at Kuro, becoming three razor-sharp waves that sliced through the man, sending him flying upwards towards the ceiling. Crimson blood spurted from his new wounds and fell around him like rain, the ceiling cracking from the force of the attack.

The sound of glass breaking filled the room as the clock face that made up one wall of the room cracked from the force as well. Splinters of the crystalline material it was crafted from fell to the stone floor with bits of stone as the cracks ran all along the surface. By some miracle, it did not break, though the sound of the glass-like material straining filled the room.

Breathing heavily, Zoro watched as Kuro fell to the floor, unmoving. The swordsman's face twisted into a snarl as he looked at his opponent's unmoving form "Get up, Kuro." He hissed. "I know you aren't dead yet. Get up!"

Kuro lay there in silence for a moment before his arm twitched, reaching up to push his now cracked glasses up his nose once again. The man slowly got to his feet, the cracked lenses shining in the sea-green light.

"So then, Roronoa…you really were serious about making sure I lived." A horrible grin came to the mans face as he reached up to try and brush a few greased bangs that had fallen out of place during Zoro's attacks. "You spoke lowly of my vengeance and now you're so determined to carry out your own…how very hypocritical of you."

"Shut up." Zoro snarled, charging for Kuro yet again. "You—"

"_LUFFY!"_

Zoro paused in his attack, eyes widening as Nami's horrified scream reached his ears. His entire body tensed as he glanced over Kuro's shoulder to see Nami falling to her knees before their captain's lifeless form, Sanji, Usopp, and Chopper in tow.

"Luffy…oh God…he's not…" Nami trailed off, her hand reaching up to cover her mouth, eyes wide with shock. She reached out with shaking fingers to touch the fallen boy but paused before she actually touched him, as if she were afraid to do so.

"Luffy!" Usopp gasped, rushing over and skidding to a stop before his captain, mouth agape, face pale.

Chopper was at the boy's side in an instant, checking for a pulse, eyes wide, his face one of complete devastation. "No…he's gone…" He whimpered.

Sanji's visible eye widened and he looked from Luffy's body to Zoro, hands clenched into fists. "Marimo, what the hell happened?" He demanded, voice coming out a bit harsher than he meant it to be.

Zoro's bloodshot eyes met the cook's for only a moment before he looked away, unable to find any words to reply with. That was alright, as he didn't need any; Sanji got everything from that simple gaze in a way words never could have gotten across.

Hopelessness. Despair. Grief. Pain. A loss so great it could never be expressed with words.

"Oh, what's this? More of his pathetic nakama?" Kuro sneered as he glanced back at the newcomers. "I suppose this goes without saying, but you're too late. He's gone. So much for 'nakama', hm?"

He received no reply save for Nami's soft sobs.

Sanji stared calmly at Kuro, reaching up to take the cigarette from his mouth and flick away the ashes. After a few moments of silence, he spoke. "Oi. Did you do all this?" He asked.

"I was the one who killed him, if that's what you mean." Kuro replied as he licked a bit of blood from his claws.

"I wasn't just talking about him, I meant _that_." The cook growled, nodding at Zoro. The swordsman scowled at this, brow furrowing. What on earth was Sanji trying to get at?

Kuro snorted. "I might have done that as well."

"Alright, that's all I needed to know. With all that, not to mention making a lady cry, I'd say you've got more than a simple ass-kicking coming your way." Sanji said, replacing the cigarette as his visible eye narrowed dangerously.

With that, he charged at Kuro, aiming a kick for the pirate's jaw. Kuro only just barely managed to dodge this, making a swipe for Sanji that the cook narrowly avoided by flipping back onto his hands and swinging another kick into Kuro's chest. This one connected, sending the older pirate flying into the nearest wall.

"Oi, he's mine." Zoro growled as Sanji came to rest beside him, landing easily on the balls of his feet. "You stay out of this."

"What did I tell you about letting us help, shit swordsman? He was my captain too, you know." Sanji drawled as he stuffed his hands into his pockets, watching Kuro slowly get to his feet.

"Whatever. Just stay the hell out of my way."

Kuro snorted as he stood, brushing a trail of blood from his lip with the back of his thumb. "Idiots. I see you're all not much different from him, and he's already dead. You were too late to save him, it's not as if fighting me will change anything, but you do so anyway. Hypocrites. He talked about you all a lot, said you would save him…fool. That's what he gets for putting so much belief in others, I suppose."

"Shut up. He wasn't a fool!" Nami snapped from her place beside her captain, tears streaming down her cheeks. Chopper was still looking the boy over beside her, tears staining his fur as he tried to find something, anything, that would give some glimmer of hope that the boy wasn't really dead.

The man shook his head. "Ah, but that's where you've been mislead. He was a fool, doomed to fail. That's what happens when you follow an impossible dream so blindly like that. Even if he hadn't died here, he would have died somewhere along the line before he reached his goal. A little whelp like that, with his kind of values, could never be King of Pirates in this age. Either he would have had to change to suit this day and age, to become like people he despised, or he would die by the hands of one of them. The Grand Line has no place for idealistic values like 'nakama' and 'dreams'."

"S-Shut up! Don't talk about him like that!" Usopp snapped, tears welling up in his eyes as he spoke. "Luffy was strong _because_ he followed his dreams like that, he was strong because he kept with what he believed in and didn't change for this stupid world! It's because of that, that's the reason we follow him! Don't you dare sit around mocking his beliefs, because that's what made him strong! Don't you dare badmouth him, don't you _dare_ laugh at his dream!"

"Why? It's true." Kuro drawled.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Ace suddenly spoke up from his spot at the doorway, Robin coming up behind him. "After all…from what I've seen, these guys are known to pull off some pretty amazing things."

Kuro frowned as he looked to the doorway. "Portgas D. Ace and Nico Robin? Ah, how nice of you to join us." He sneered. "Now I suppose the funeral party can begin."

"Like I said…don't be so sure." Ace said as he walked into the room, pausing before Luffy's corpse. He knelt down in front of his little brother, brushing a few strands of matted black hair from his face. "'Touto-chan…sorry, I'm a bit late."

Chopper looked up from Luffy to his older brother, eyes widening. "A-Ace…" He stuttered.

"Shh." Ace cut him off, placing a hand upon the reindeers head. "Doctor, make sure you take care of my little brother, alright?"

"But Ace—"

"Things aren't always what they appear to be." Ace said simply as he stood, stepping over Luffy's body and towards his murderer.

Said murderer simply smirked. "What? Do you expect him to rise from the dead now?"

"Nah, that's impossible." Ace replied with a small grin. "Then again…my brother is known to pull off some pretty crazy things."

"You're delusional."

"And you're a crazed psychopath. The one who has seemingly just murdered my little brother, I might add." The white-beard pirate's face became grim as a few flames burst from his arms. He glanced over at Zoro and Sanji as he stepped up beside them. "You guys don't mind if I join in, do you?"

"Nah. He was your brother, after all." Sanji replied.

Zoro said nothing, he just frowned as he looked at Ace. Did he know something they didn't? Why did he keep talking like Luffy wasn't really dead?

"Yeah, you guys g-get him!" Usopp cried from his spot near Luffy, hands clenching into fists at his sides. If only he had his slingshot! Then he could avenge Luffy too…but he couldn't do anything without it. He was useless right now…

Robin, whom had been watching all this transpire wordlessly, said nothing as she walked over to Luffy's body. She knelt down beside the reindeer, glancing over their captain's body.

"How is he?"

"Robin…he…" Chopper trailed off, shaking his head. "No pulse, no anything. He's…Luffy's…" The reindeer couldn't seem to bring himself to say it as he let out a small sob.

Robin, unable to think of a response to that, reached out to touch the boy's face. Though she hadn't been with the crew for very long and she had lost many things in her life…somehow this just hit her so much harder than anything else. To finally have found someone who accepted her, who had made her happy for the first time in so long, only to have him gone so suddenly…

But if he was gone…why did his body still feel a bit warm?

"_Epaule!"_ Kuro let out a cry as Sanji's kick struck his shoulder, sending him forward into the next kick to his ribs. _"Cotellete!"_ This kick sent the man flying backwards into the last of the cook's attacks. _"SELLE!"_

The final kick struck Kuro in the lower back, sending him flying into the air. Sanji jumped back after this, just in time to avoid a blast of flames from Ace.

"_Hiken!"_

The flames filled one half of the room, a loud cry of pain sounding from within the blaze as the fire enveloped the dark-haired man. After a few moments the flames cleared just enough to reveal a singed Kuro, whom was stumbling a bit on his feet.

However, the fire was not entirely gone, and from the blaze came Zoro, arms crossed before him. _"Yaki..Oni Giri!"_

Kuro let out another cry as three deep gashes appeared across his front, the force of the blow sending him flying back to slam into the stone wall with a sickening crack. Groaning, the kuroneko pirate slid to the ground and stayed there, unmoving.

Ace frowned as the flames gathered back to his arm once more. "Is that it?"

"No, he's not out yet." Sanji said, shaking his head.

"Get up, Kuro." Zoro snarled, pointing Sandai Kitetsu at their opponent.

The man let out a breathless chuckle as he slowly got to his feet, a crazed gleam in his eyes. "You really are determined to make sure I live…only killing me by the inches."

"That's what you did to our captain, isn't it?" Sanji growled.

"Ah, very true…but then, he couldn't fight back, unlike me. Foolish on your part." Kuro smirked as he suddenly slouched over, beginning to sway this way and that, claws dangling before him.

Zoro frowned, eyes narrowing. _What's he doing? Is he just tired…no, that can't be right… _He couldn't help but feel like he was forgetting something, something Nami had told him when telling him about Luffy's fight against Kuro back in Usopp's village…

"_Shakushi!"_

Kuro suddenly vanished without a trace, leaving the room deathly silent.

Sanji grit his teeth around his cigarette, glancing around. "Where is he?" He demanded, feeling the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. Something bad was about to happen…

The cook then let out a cry as three slashes suddenly appeared across his chest, blood spurting from the wounds. Ace's eyes widened as claws slashed across his face, had his body not turned into flames on instinct one of those claws would have taken his head off. Zoro grunted as another blow caught his shoulder, slicing through it and hitting the bone.

"What the—" He was cut off but the sound of steel slicing through rock, one of the pillars near by collapsing due to three clean slashes in its surface. Nami let out a cry as one of the blows narrowly hit her, instead cleaving a great gash into the stone floor next to her.

"Damnit, he's going so fast _he_ can't even tell where he's aiming!" Ace cried as another blow hit him, this time in the stomach, and once again left three flaming slashes before vanishing.

"Shit." Sanji muttered as his eyes darted around, searching for some sort of sign as to where their opponent was.

"Would you both shut up?" Zoro growled as he shut his eyes once again, entire body tensing as he listened.

"You're the one talking, idiot." Sanji snapped as another blow slashed across the ceiling, shaking the entire building.

Ace simply snorted.

Then, without warning, he sent a burst of fire behind him. At the same instant, Sanji spun around to send a kick into Kuro's jaw just as Zoro shot backwards and past the man, leaving new gashes across his already mangled chest.

"GAH!" Kuro let out a cry of pain as he reeled backwards, blood gushing from these new wounds. The force of all three attacks sent him flying back into the already cracked clock face.

With a loud shattering noise Kuro broke through the clock face, his body flying back into the night sky. He seemed to hang there in the sky among the stars for a moment, time stopping, before he tumbled downwards and landed with a sickening thud upon the roof of the clock tower's base. Though the rooftop was several stories below the top floor, it still wasn't enough of a fall to kill him.

Zoro rushed over to the great hole in the clock face, staring down at their fallen opponent for a moment, wind whipping through his hair. Then, without a word he jumped from the tower after the man, blood-soaked katana glistening in the starlight as he followed him.

He wasn't going to rest until things were finished.

"Oi, wait marimo!" Sanji called, but it was too late. Scoffing, the cook glanced over at Ace. "What do you think?"

Ace shook his head. "Not sure. He seems beaten to me…" He glanced back to where Nami was crying, face pressed against Luffy's chest.

The navigator sucked in a breath as she fought to compose herself. Luffy wouldn't want her to cry…but…

After all he had done for her, all he done for everyone…he couldn't be gone just like that. They had gone through so much to try and save him…he was too important to them for him to just die!

But he was dead, and even Kuro being beaten didn't change that.

Nami forced herself to sit up, brushing away her tears with one hand. "Well…I guess that's…that then…" She murmured, sucking in another shaky breath as more tears fell. "Luffy…"

Sanji rushed over, dropping to his knees next to the navigator and putting an arm around her shoulders. For once, Nami didn't bother pushing him away, she needed the comfort. The ginger-haired woman turned away from Luffy to bury her face into the cook's chest, apparently not caring that it was now covered in blood.

"Shhh…it's alright Nami-san, it's alright…" Sanji murmured softly into her ear, gently stroking her head as he glanced down at Luffy.

_Idiot…why'd you have to go and die? You made Nami-san cry…bastard..._

"I-I'm sorry…I tried everything I could." Chopper whimpered, shoulders shaking as tears streamed down his cheeks.

"It's alright Chopper, it's not your fault." Usopp said, trying to smile for the reindeer and failing. He reached down to pat Chopper's head, biting his lip as his own tears continued to fall.

Robin silently looked away, staring off into nothingness. She had already lost plenty in her life…losing one more shouldn't have effected her as much as it was, right?

But no, she was crying too. They were all crying for him.

And thus, no one really noticed when Luffy's chest suddenly rose in a shaky breath. No one noticed when chocolate-brown eyes slowly opened and glanced around, though their vision was rather fuzzy at the moment. No one noticed as his fingers twitched, trying to reach up to brush away the tears his nakama were shedding, though he didn't know their cause.

They did notice the small, weak groan coming from the boy's lips as he tried to force his voice to work once again, however. Six pairs of eyes widened as they all looked back to their supposedly dead captain.

"Hey…why's everyone crying?" Luffy croaked out, his voice hoarse and weak-sounding, so soft one could barely catch it, but it was there.

He was alive.

Everyone could only stare at him, mouths agape, completely at loss for words as their miraculously not-dead captain blinked up at them in confusion.

"Luffy?" Nami gasped, her eyes wide.

"Yeah?" Luffy mumbled, looking confused. "What's wrong? You guys are acting like someone died or something." He said with a small, weak grin.

"You…you IDIOT!" Nami finally shrieked, pulling out of Sanji's grasp so she could grab their idiot captain and pull him into a hug. Usopp let out a similar cry as he fell to his knees to grab onto Luffy as well; ignoring Chopper's excited babbling about how Luffy needed his space.

Eventually Chopper too gave up and sort of flung himself onto the captain as well, joining Sanji in his yelled obscenities at Luffy that didn't seem to really have any weight behind them. Robin hung back, staring in shock at the great group hug with their clearly not-dead captain at the center.

"You idiot, you stupid idiot!"

"We thought you died, you—how could you, had us all worried! Stupid!"

"You shitty…made Nami-san cry, I oughta-- …you idiot!"

"I-I knew you weren't really…I knew it! I really did! You idiot, don't scare us like that!"

Finally after a minute or so of this babbling Chopper finally convinced everyone that they really needed to let Luffy go, so slowly everyone moved away to give the boy some space. He gave them a wide grin as he was finally allowed to fall back with his head in Nami's lap, wincing in pain as he landed.

"But…how? You should be dead!" Nami exclaimed.

"Nah, he shouldn't be." Ace finally spoke up as he walked over.

"Ace?" Luffy cried hoarsely, his eyes widening as he looked up at his older brother. "When did you get here?"

"Couple days ago, decided to help look for you. I couldn't leave my 'Touto-chan' in the hands of a crazed psychopath, now could I?" Ace said as he knelt down beside the boy and took him from Nami's lap so he could hold him close.

Luffy let out a weak laugh as he was pressed against Ace's bare chest, glad to have his older brother's warmth close. His laughter cut off into a harsh, loud cough, which brought concerned looks from everyone, but after a few seconds the cough dissipated and Luffy snuggled closer to Ace. "'Nii-chan…"

"So…how isn't he dead, then?" Nami asked, brow furrowing.

Ace shook his head. "_Hikemeia _can't kill anyone. It's that simple. No matter how much any other infection helps it along, it can't kill anyone. Sooner or later the body will build an antibody to combat the virus and kill it all off. I think in my brother's case, the virus did spread farther than normal and the infections from what Kuro did deter his immune system a bit, but in the end it couldn't hold it off forever." He paused, frowning as he tried to figure out how to word the rest of what he was trying to say.

"I think the antibodies just sort of hit the virus all at once, so when all the infected cells were destroyed, it temporarily shut his systems down. He would appear dead, yeah, his heart even stopped, but that was only until everything could sort of restart. His brain could handle the lack of oxygen for a few minutes, and after that everything started coming back slowly. And well…there you have it."

Nami shook her head. "That…doesn't really make much sense."

"No…but I guess it could work…" Chopper said as he carefully moved Ace's arm aside so he could check up on Luffy. "It's the only thing we've got right now, anyway."

"Oh well, the point is he's alive now." Ace said with a shrug.

Sanji shook his head as he glared down at the boy. "I swear, as soon as you heal I'm gonna kick your ass." He growled. He didn't _care_ Luffy had been tortured for the past few days and had nearly died, no one got away with making a lady cry while he was around!

Nami gave a sigh of relief, shaking her head. "You idiot…" She muttered, lightly whacking the boy on the head, causing him to give a weak laugh.

"I-I knew he wasn't dead all along! I was just pretending because I didn't want to spoil the surprise for you all!" Usopp declared, nose in the air even as he reached up to wipe a final tear from his eye.

"And I'm sure those tears were all completely fake, Long Nose-kun." Robin said with a small chuckle.

"T-they were!" Usopp stuttered. "What, you don't believe me? The Great Captain Usopp-sama knew all along!"

Robin just shook her head and laughed.

Luffy just smiled as he watched his crew laughing and smiling. It was good to see them smiling, he didn't want them crying for him. Everything was alright now…

Well, almost. There was still one person missing, and without him there something felt very wrong…

"Where's Zoro?" He asked, brow furrowing in confusion as he tried to lift his head to glance around. After a few failed attempts he fell back again Ace's chest once more, frowning.

"Zoro?" Nami asked, glancing around. "Um, he…"

Sanji's visible eye suddenly widened. "Shit, he's still with the Kuroneko bastard!" He cried.

"You left him with that guy?" Nami cried.

"Well, what do you expect? He would have torn apart anyone who tried to stop him!" Usopp pointed out.

"Well, hurry and go check on him then!" The navigator snapped.

"Gladly, Nami-san! Anything for you!" Sanji cried, grabbing Usopp and rushing over to the hole in the clock face. Robin followed, with Nami in tow.

"I wanna see him too." Luffy declared, looking up at Ace.

Ace frowned, but nodded and stood.

Chopper yelped, running after the two brothers. "Wait, I need to—"

"Zoro comes first." Luffy said calmly.

The swordsman, meanwhile, was standing upon the rooftop of the building that made up the base of the clock tower. The night wind whipped through his hair as he fixed cold, eagle-like eyes upon the twitching, bleeding form of Captain Kuro.

The other man was covered in gash after gash, bleeding so profusely he could barely move. He looked up at Zoro through the now completely shattered lenses of his glasses, a weak, pained grin on his face.

"So, it's come to this." He murmured before pausing to cough up a bit of blood. The splotch of crimson landed with a small splat in the pool of blood surrounding him. "Roronoa Zoro, the bounty hunter known as a demon…going back to your old ways now?"

Zoro said nothing, he simply stood there before his captain's murderer, the silver blades of his katana dyed completely red. Blood covered his body, both his own and his opponents, as he stared down at Kuro with hard, unfeeling eyes.

The eyes of a demon.

"Does this make you feel better, knowing that I am suffering? It doesn't really, does it? It's a hollow pleasure, revenge is." Kuro said with a soft chuckle. "In the end, it hasn't solved anything. Your captain is still dead. You failed to save him, and you will carry the weight of that guilt for the rest of your life, knowing that you survived and he did not."

"Maybe so. But at least I'll have some peace knowing you didn't survive either." Zoro snarled.

"Killing me won't bring him back, you know that." Kuro said, same lady, cat-like grin still in place.

Zoro's fist clenched around Sandai Kitetsu as he pulled it back, preparing to drive it through the villain's heart. "I don't care." He hissed before driving the blade forward.

"ZORO, STOP!"

The katana stopped mere inches from Kuro's chest, the swordsman's eyes widening. Yubashiri slipped from suddenly numb fingers and fell to the rooftop with a loud clatter, while his grip on Sandai was only just barely kept.

He would recognize that voice anywhere.

"Luffy…" He gasped, turning around to gaze up at the clock tower.

There stood the entire crew, all watching and waiting for him. But Zoro could have cared less about that, his focus immediately went to Ace and the tiny form held against his chest.

Luffy was alive and well. His smile was weak compared to his usual fare, he looked completely exhausted and was shaking in Ace's arms, but he was alive.

"But…you're…"

"Alive." Luffy croaked out, still smiling. "I promised you, didn't I?"

Zoro stared with wide, disbelieving eyes as he lowered his katana to his side and took Wadou from his mouth. "…Yeah…you did promise." He said, a smile coming to his face.

"Hang on a sec, we'll be down there soon!" Usopp called out, and with that everyone vanished from view.

Zoro stood there in silence, disbelief still clear on his face. Luffy was alive! It didn't seem possible…he had felt the boy's heart stop! He'd felt the warmth leave his body, felt his blood stop flowing…it didn't make any sense!

Then again, hardly anything about Luffy made any sense.

"Well, isn't that wonderful? A happy ending." Kuro sneered from behind Zoro. "Your captain lives, and everything's perfect…right?"

Sandai Kitetsu came to easily block the blow aimed to stab the swordsman through the back. Zoro then easily spun around to counter the blow and send Kuro sprawling to the ground once again.

"Yeah. Except for one little detail you forgot." Zoro growled as Sandai was once again pointed at the other man's chest.

Kuro stared up at the shining blade before throwing his head back and cackling maniacally. "You really are serious about killing me, aren't you? Your captain's alive, and you still want to go through with it. If that's the case, then I won anyway!"

Zoro scowled. "What are you babbling about?"

Kuro sneered up at the swordsman, reaching up to grab the blade of the katana and pull it closer, blood seeping into the black fur that made up his gloves. "Go on then, Roronoa. Kill me. Take your revenge for your captain. After all I made him suffer through, I deserve it, don't I?"

The swordsman's eyes narrowed as the still clear memory of Luffy's cold form pulled against him ran through his mind. He pulled the sword away from Kuro's grip, preparing to deal the blow and send him out of the world.

Scum like him didn't deserve to live anyway.

"Zoro, I told you to stop!"

Once again, Zoro paused, gritting his teeth. The other straw hats had all run out onto the rooftop from the door meant as a fire escape for that floor. Across the rooftop there was a set of stairs that lead to the ground, which would probably be how they left.

Once he got rid of this guy, anyway. But Luffy said not to…

The swordsman glanced over his shoulder at Luffy, whom was still in Ace's arms, shaking from cold, his voice still sounding incredibly weak.

"What's wrong, Roronoa? I thought you were going to finish me?" Kuro sneered, drawing his attention once again. The katana was inches from his chest, one simple stab and it would all be over. The man who had caused this entire mess, all the pain they had all endured, would be gone.

"I…"

"Don't do it, Zoro. He's not worth it." Nami scowled as she looked down her nose at the now rather pitiful-looking man who had been her captor.

"Nami-san is so merciful…" Sanji murmured, but went ignored.

"Not worth it? But don't I deserve to die? Isn't that what you're thinking, Roronoa? You killed hundreds as a bounty hunter, why should I be any different?" Kuro sneered, a horrible whisper in his ears, a verbalized form of the swordsman's conscience.

"Zoro, don't! Come on, let go!" Chopper squeaked.

"But…after all he did…he should…" Zoro trailed off as he stared down at Kuro, brow furrowing.

Killing people…it had always been so easy before, so effortless…why was it any different now?

Zoro's arm tensed as he prepared to drive the katana forward, to end this man's life—

"Zoro!" Luffy's cry came once again, sounding desperate this time as he struggled out of Ace's grasp and landed on the rooftop, stumbling a bit on his bare feet.

"Oi, Luffy, you shouldn't be—" Usopp's voice was cut off as Ace's arm went out to stop the sniper from rushing out towards the boy. He was now struggling to stand and walk over to the swordsman, entire body shaking violently from effort and cold.

The swordsman glanced back once again to see Luffy struggling towards him, entire body shaking. Even from there Zoro could tell easily the boy wasn't going to make it, and in an instant Sandai Kitetsu went clattering to the rooftop as he rushed to close the distance between them and catch the boy before he collapsed.

Luffy fell against Zoro's chest, sucking in a deep, shaking breath as he reached out blindly to grasp fistfuls of the swordsman's bloodied shirt. He buried his face into it as he inhaled the swordsman's scent, still shaking. Zoro's strong arms reached up to hold the boy close, carefully avoiding causing any damage to his mangled back as he ran his hands through the boy's dark hair.

"Zoro…be Zoro, not him." Luffy murmured weakly, his voice only just barely reaching the swordsman's ears.

Zoro gazed down at the boy for a moment before nodding, shutting his eyes as he simply held Luffy close. "…Who am I to deny my captain's orders?" He whispered.

Luffy felt the soft, rumbling vibrations of Zoro's voice against his ear and he smiled weakly. "Good…I like my Zoro the way he is." He said, his eyes finally closing as the last of his strength faded away and he slipped into the realm of unconsciousness.

The swordsman gave a small smile before turning and walking back to where he had been, and then knelt to pick up Sandai Kitetsu. "Come on guys, let's get out of here." He called behind him as he re-sheathed the katana.

Ace smiled, finally moving his arm and walking towards the edge of the roof to where the ladder that lead to the staircase began. "Yeah…it's about time he gets home."

"Alright, C-Captain Usopp-sama says it's time to leave! Good work, my faithful crew!" Usopp declared with a grin as he ran after them, Chopper close behind yelling about how Usopp shouldn't run as it would upset his injuries.

Nami glanced over at Robin, then promptly burst into laughter, the dark-haired woman quickly following suit as Sanji gestured for them to go before him, mentioning something about "Ladies first" and how he was going to make a lovely feast for them in honor of their rescue. You know, even though Nami had been the only one who needed rescuing.

Kuro lay there, watching in shock. "Hey, wait! What are you doing? Aren't you supposed to kill me? Isn't this about your revenge? Don't I deserve to die?" He cried, eyes wide. "Y-you're 'Pirate Hunter' Roronoa Zoro! The demon! Killing me shouldn't be that big of a deal!"

He wanted to die! After all this…he had nothing else left! Why didn't they just kill him?

Zoro paused, glancing back at Kuro, and then shook his head. "You've got me wrong. I _used_ to be a demon, but…" He paused, glancing down at the smiling, unconscious Luffy in his arms, a smile coming to his face.

"That's not me anymore."

---

**To Be Concluded…**

_Whew, that was long! I do hope you all enjoyed it…and I hope Luffy not being dead made sense. Xx He didn't really die, guys, it just seemed like he did! Well hey, the virus isn't real and I took biology…so…it…sorta makes sense…_

_Right, anyway, be sure to leave a review! We only have one more chapter to go of this!_

**Next Chapter:** _Luffy's alive, and things are slowly going back to normal…or are they? Will Luffy be able to recover after all he's been through? And what about what Zoro said before he "died"? Will it just be pushed aside now? Make sure you don't miss the last chapter of Dominoes!_


	14. Yours and Mine

**-Dominoes-**

**A One Piece Fanfic by Digitaldreamer**

**Chapter Thirteen: Yours and Mine**

…_Wow. This is really it, isn't it? The last chapter of Dominoes…I have so many things I'd like to say to you all, but I'll save it for the end._

_I'm really worried about this chapter. Things besides angst are not really my forte, so I hope I did an okay job. Xx I'm so scared that everyone's horribly OOC this chapter and that this will derail the entire fic and just ruin it for you all!_

_But then, that's a bit pessimistic, so I'll stop thinking that way. If this chapter isn't very good, I apologize a thousand times over!_

_Right…here we go._

---

"How's he doing, Chopper?"

Chopper glanced up from his spot next to the squishy, beaten up green couch in the men's cabin to see Nami hopping gracefully from the last rung of the ladder. The navigator gave a small smile to the reindeer, whom smiled back in return.

"He's doing a lot better. I think the _Hikemeia_ is finally leaving his system. His fever's been going down too, I think by tomorrow it may finally break." He said.

Nami's smile widened as she walked over to stand beside the doctor. "That's good. Three days is too long for him to actually be staying still." She murmured, gazing down at the boy lying under the sheets placed upon the couch.

He still looked rather gray and sweat still clung to his tiny frame, but it was far better than it had been three days prior. It was better than the pale form that had been pulled tightly against Zoro's chest, shivering in the chilly morning air, the soft light of sunrise revealing the sheen of dried sweat and blood covering his skin. It was so much better to see color finally returning to his skin, to see the bruises finally beginning to fade, to see a few less bandages than the day before.

And even though the silence and stillness that hung in the air felt so strange for Luffy, it was better than when he hadn't been silent. It was better than the few times when the last few attacks of _Hikemeia_ finally ran their course, sending the boy thrashing and writhing in agony upon the couch until someone finally managed to hold him down so he wouldn't aggravate his wounds further. It was better than hearing Luffy let out bloodcurdling screams that would remain with his crew until their graves, better than hearing him plead in a broken tone.

_"Please don't hurt them anymore! Stop…leave my nakama alone!" _He would cry, tears coming to his eyes even though no one had ever seen Luffy cry before. It seemed no matter how much anyone would try to bring him back, try to make the boy see that he wasn't in that horrible room in the basement of the lighthouse, that he wasn't in the clock tower anymore and Kuro was gone, and everyone was okay…it was as if he couldn't hear them.

But even if he couldn't hear them, they had all stayed anyway. They had all stayed, laying their hands upon him and trying desperately to bring him back anyway.

He had always been there for them when they weren't strong, and now they would be there for him. That was what nakama were for, after all.

Zoro, whom had been so reluctant to release the boy from his arms when they had first brought him back, had for the most part refused to leave the room for the past for days and thus was the one there for every one of those attacks. He remained braced above him with arms stretched out to keep Luffy's arms pinned to the couch, fingers entwined with the boy's smaller ones, gritting his teeth as the boy thrashed beneath him and screamed.

When Luffy's energy finally drained and he remained there, shaking and whimpering in pain there was little the swordsman could do save for pull the boy close and run his thumb along the back of the boy's hand. He would murmur attempts at comfort into the boys ear that Luffy probably couldn't understand, though the soft rumble of the swordsman's voice seemed to sooth him in a way no one else's words seemed to be doing.

Nami hadn't been quite sure what to make of the sight. Amazing though it was to see Zoro actually _comforting_ someone, it wasn't worth seeing Luffy suffer. It wasn't that she didn't think Luffy could be weak…if he ever needed to be, she was more than willing to be there for him…but it didn't feel right.

She was ready to see Luffy smiling for real, full force, not that weak exhausted smile she had seen as of late. She was ready to see him sitting tall and proud, silhouetted against the sunset up on Merry, humming quietly to the sea when he didn't think anyone was listening. She was ready to see him harassing everyone again, she was ready to see him become an endless ball of energy that bounced across the deck of the ship and drove everyone absolutely insane. She wanted these things back so she could try and replace the mental images the last week or so had built up.

And she knew that it would take a long time to finally erase the image of an unconscious, broken and bleeding Luffy silhouetted against the sunrise. A very long time.

After a few moments of silence Nami glanced back at Chopper. "Well…how's his back then?" She inquired. "Isn't it kind of bad for him to be laying on it?"

Chopper shook his head. "Not anymore…the wounds have at least healed enough for him to be able to sleep on his back without too much discomfort…of course, too much movement and they'll probably open again."

"Which means they definitely will once he wakes up." Nami commented dryly.

The reindeer giggled at this. "Yeah, probably. That's alright, I'll just have to bandage them up again..." He trailed off, smile fading a bit. "But no matter what I do, there's going to be scars…I can make them as small as possible, but they might not ever really fade…normally his powers would prevent this, but with the virus…" The reindeer shook his head, furry ears lowering sadly.

The navigator glanced back at the reindeer before reaching down to pat the reindeers head. "You're doing the best you can, right?"

"O-of course! Why wouldn't I?" Chopper exclaimed, looking up at her.

"Well, if you do your best, I don't think he'll mind." Nami said with a smile.

Chopper stared at her for a moment before smiling as well and looking back to Luffy. "Yeah…you're right."

Nami continued to smile as she looked back at Luffy. It faded as she glanced along the form under the pale sheets until they came to rest where the boy's hip was.

Where Kuro's mark was and where it would remain.

She sucked in a deep breath, feeling her heart sink. "Say…Chopper…I wanted to ask you—"

"About the brand?" Chopper cut her off, smile becoming a bit sad.

"…Yeah. That."

The reindeer shook his head. "I was going to remove it, but he told me not to."

Nami frowned. "He told you not to?" She repeated, brow furrowing.

"Yeah, I was about to remove it when he woke up and stopped me…" The doctor trailed off again, the memory still quite clear in his mind.

"_B-but Luffy…you don't really want that thing on you forever, right? I can remove it, but you have to go back to sleep!" Chopper stuttered, trying to pull his hoof from Luffy's hold. Unfortunately, in spite of his bed-ridden state, the captain's grip was quite strong._

_Luffy gazed up at Chopper with glazed eyes for a moment before shaking his head weakly. "You're right…I don't want his mark on me forever..." He murmured, eyes darkening a bit._

"_Then let me remove it, Luffy." The reindeer said, a slightly pleading note in his tone. He didn't like seeing his captain like this…all he wanted to do was heal what he could, why wouldn't Luffy let him._

_The boy shook his head again. "No. Even if it is Kuro's mark, it stands for a promise I made to my nakama. I took it for them and I want that there, always. Understand?"_

_Chopper gazed down at Luffy for a moment, eyes wide. "Luffy…" He finally turned away to put the instruments he'd prepared to get rid of the awful thing away, trying to ignore salty tears dampening his fur. Even looking away, he knew the boy was smiling as his grip finally weakened as his hand fell limply to his side once again._

"_Thanks, Chopper." Luffy murmured before his eyes finally fluttered closed and he slipped into the realm of unconsciousness once again._

"…_you jerk…you thanking me doesn't make me happy at all..." The doctor finally said, though there was no bite to the insult in his soft voice._

Nami frowned as she looked at Chopper, whom hadn't said anything else as his eyes took on a far away look. She looked back to the still unconscious Luffy, a small smile coming to her face.

It was alright that Chopper hadn't said anything. She already knew why the boy wouldn't get rid of it.

Sucking in a breath she reached down to gently brush away the dark bangs sticking to her captain's forehead. She then leaned in and planted a small kiss on his forehead, trying to ignore the tears pricking at the corners of her eyes.

"_Thank you," _she whispered, and for a second she thought she saw him smile.

With this done she stood up again, taking another deep breath to compose herself before speaking again. "You know…I figured…he wouldn't want to get rid of it. But I was thinking, well…that symbol is Kuro's. He may want it there for what it symbolizes to him, but _I_ don't want it there." She declared, taking on a slightly stronger tone.

Chopper blinked. "B-but, Luffy says he doesn't want it removed!" He stuttered.

Nami nodded, smile coming into place again. "Yeah, I know. But it's Kuro's mark, and that symbolizes that he's that man's property. We can't have that, now can we? He can't go around claiming us for his crew and then just expect we'll let him do that. Do _you_ want Luffy to be that jerk's property forever?"

"No!" Chopper exclaimed, his eyes wide. "Of course not!"

The ginger-haired woman's smile became a grin. "So let's make him ours instead."

The doctor stared up at Nami for a moment, his face becoming one of bewilderment. "Huh?"

Nami's grin widened. "You heard me. He's _our_ captain, not Kuro's pet. Always has, and always will be. He got that thing _proving _that. So what if we change it to something else? Something that shows that he's ours?"

Chopper's mouth spread into a grin, his eyes widening. "That's a great idea! And it wouldn't be too hard either, I could just remove the brand and we could replace it with a tattoo! It would be really neat!" He cried, practically jumping up and down with excitement.

The navigator beamed. "I thought so! You think he'll like it?"

The younger of the two finally calmed down at bit as glanced back at the slumbering Luffy, smile still in place. "…Yeah, I think he will. I'll ask him when he wakes up."

"Alright. I'll ask Usopp to think of something to replace it with, then." Nami said, turned away and making her way towards the ladder again. She paused as she grabbed onto one of the rungs, looking back at her slumbering captain.

_Come on Luffy…get well soon. You're ours, and we want you back._

---

The sunset was red. It wasn't the violent, awful red he'd seen for the past few mornings, the color of blood. No, this was a soft, soothing red, almost pink, mixing with the soft colors of orange and yellow like a blazing ball of fire sinking below the shimming waves. Its colors danced across the surface, changing its formations and patterns according to the soft song of the chilly wind.

"Red sky at night, sailors delight…" He recited quietly to himself before letting out a sardonic sort of chuckle and tipping back the bottle clenched in his fist. The alcohol burned its way down his throat, settling in a stomach well used to tolerating this sort of abuse. After a few seconds the bottle returned to the beaten wood of the deck with hardly a clink, a soft sigh passing through his lips.

He'd been drinking a lot the past few days. It was fortunate that they hadn't left port yet, or by now they would've run out, and Zoro wasn't so sure what he would do if they did.

Ordinarily he drank mainly for enjoyment. At first, long ago, it had been to dull the pain from his wounds, but as his tolerance built up for the stuff and he grew to like the taste he began to enjoy it. It did make the aftermath of the battle with Mihawk easier, even dulled the pain of losing just a little bit. It made those cold nights where he was stuck on watch when he'd rather be below deck sleeping seem a bit warmer.

It didn't seem to be doing much to help now, but he continued on in vain anyway. He'd stayed by Luffy's side every minute of the past few days, dark eyes watching the boy's chest as it rose and fell with each heavy breath. The alcohol hadn't helped this time. It did not dull the ache in his chest as his eyes roamed over blood-stained bandages, did nothing to drown away the sharp clench in his stomach that came with the occasional whimper from those chapped lips.

If it didn't help then, it definitely hadn't helped when the final waves of _Hikemeia _hit. It was then that the dull pain was replaced by the stabbing of a knife that twisted with every cry the boy gave. It hurt more than anything, to see his captain suffering when there was really nothing he could do. All he could do was somehow hold the boy down, keep him from thrashing even though he knew by all means Luffy was stronger than him and he shouldn't have been able to with such ease. He would hold him down and try to call out to him, try to bring him back somehow, the voices of the other crewmembers washing over him like so much white noise.

"_STOP! Let me go!" Luffy's hoarse voice rang throughout the room as he thrashed beneath Zoro, trying to pull his wrists from the swordsman's grip. He lashed out with his feet until Sanji finally managed to catch hold of the boys ankles and try to keep them pinned to the couch, gritting his teeth._

"_Damnit Marimo, you're supposed to be holding him down!" The cook had snarled. Ace muttered something Zoro didn't quite catch from in front of him where the older brother stood trying to hold down the boy's shoulders._

"_I'm trying!" Zoro had grunted out as he finally managed to pin Luffy's wrists as well. "Goddamnit Luffy, snap out of it!" He was trying to yell over the boy, trying to make him see, trying to do something even when somewhere inside of him he was well aware there was nothing he could have done._

_He was never going to forget this. Luffy's eyes, wide and bloodshot, pupils so dilated he couldn't even see the soft brown irises surrounding them. He was looking at Zoro but he wasn't really looking at him. It was as if he were staring right through him at something no one else could see, thrashing in an attempt to get away from a man that was no longer there._

"_Let them go! Stop! They're my nakama, leave them alone!" Luffy had snarled, back arching up from the couch cushions as his eyes shut tight in agony , his skin so slick with sweat Zoro nearly lost his grip._

"_Luffy, we're not being hurt! We're here right now, it's alright!" Nami cried, though her voice went unheard even though she was right next to him. They were all there, safe and sound, but it was like Luffy couldn't see them._

_And then, after throwing his head back and giving a loud, keening wail, Luffy's strength finally drained completely and he slumped back against the couch cushions. His entire body was shaking as he tried to pull his knees up and curl inward, sharp spasms causing him to twitch erratically. "Please stop…please let them go…let me go…stop…" He whimpered, tears coming to his eyes._

_Zoro hadn't even waited for Chopper to tell them what to do. He immediately scooped the boy up and pulled him close just as he had done with the attack a few hours prior. Once again he held Luffy to him, gently stroking the back of the head buried into his shoulder. Once again he was murmuring into the boy's ear, whispering reassurances and comforting nothings._

"_Shhh…it's alright. It's over now, we're all alright. You're alright…shhhh…"_

_The rest of the crew had always backed away when this came along. They never said anything, Zoro never told them to leave, they just did. It was an unspoken agreement, one that they all simply followed. Sometimes Ace would stay and after the boy had calmed down a bit he would take his little brother into his own arms and rock him until he fell asleep, but somehow the job usually fell to Zoro._

_That was his job as the first mate. Luffy was captain, it was his job to never falter, to always be there for his crew. His duty to be strong for them. And he did this amazingly well, but even so, he was human, and that was why Zoro was there. To be there when his captain needed it, to be Luffy's strength in those times when the boy couldn't find it. It wasn't as if someone had spoken up and said it was…it just was how things were…_

_And Zoro wouldn't have it any other way._

Yeah…the past few days had definitely hurt like hell, and the rum wasn't helping much. Oh well, at least it was all nearly over now. He'd heard Nami saying how the Log Post was supposed to be set by tomorrow, which meant Ace would have to leave since he was planning on taking a different route. Apparently his lead to Blackbeard on Vendetta had been false, but when anyone tried to apologize for keeping him here when he could be out searching he'd simply shook his head and laughed.

"_Family, nakama, they're the same to me. Blackbeard murdered some of my nakama…but I had some here right now that needed my help. If helping them meant delaying my mission a few days, that's fine." He had said, waving them off. "Don't worry about it."_

But he couldn't stay much longer…so tomorrow he'd be leaving. They'd all be leaving this island behind, and Zoro was damn grateful. He hadn't left the ship since they returned to port, he didn't want to go back into that nice, perfect city with its bustling shops and smiling people in spite of the cold autumn weather. He didn't want to see the faces that had been smiling while Luffy had been trapped in a dark, concrete room deep below the sea, crying out where no one could hear him.

Luffy…

Luffy was going to wake up tomorrow, hopefully before Ace left. Zoro wasn't sure how he knew this, as Chopper hadn't said anything, but he just _did_. It was this feeling in his gut that he knew the boy would rise soon, and the swordsman had learned to trust his gut long ago.

"Swordsman-san? What are you doing up here?"

Zoro sighed at the sound of the woman's voice, not even bothering to glance back at her. "What do you want?" He demanded, irritation at being disturbed from his brooding evident in his tone.

"Oh, nothing. I just wondered why our Swordsman-san suddenly gave up his vigilant post of watching Captain-san." The dark-haired woman commented as she walked past him. She finally came to a stop, leaning against the railing at the front of the ship, silken black hair shimmering in the sunset. "Especially with him finally recovering and all."

"Now, is that really any of your business?" The swordsman snorted as he took another swig from the bottle. Damn, the thing was half empty already.

"No, I suppose not." Robin murmured, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear. "Is it so wrong for me to be worried for one of my comrades?"

"When it's you, yes." Zoro grunted.

She chuckled, shaking her head. "Well then, you certainly are in a bad mood. Maybe it'd help if you stopped avoiding the object of your affections, hmm Swordsman-san?" She glanced back at him, deep blue eyes shining mischievously. "I think Captain-san would be very sad if he woke up only to find you were avoiding him."

The swordsman's eyes widened and he choked a bit on the rum. He slammed the bottle down on the deck once again and coughed before fixing a glare upon the Robin. "Does everyone on this damn ship know?" He demanded.

"Everyone but Captain-san." Robin drawled in reply.

Dark-hued eyes of obsidian darkened and after a few moments ticked by Zoro sighed, shoulders slumping. "Figures..." He muttered.

This was why he had gone up deck. He didn't _want_ to talk to anyone, he didn't want to hear them questioning his sexuality or whatever. The only person he really wanted to see at the moment was Luffy…and at the same time he really, really didn't want to see the boy.

What was he supposed to say when the boy finally awoke? In a moment of desperation he'd spilled his soul out to the kid, something he had sworn to himself he would never do. Only weak people let others do that to them, only weak people let others get so close…

But damn it all, he had been weak and let Luffy in and now there was no way in hell he could just shut the boy out again.

What happened now? Would Luffy even remember? Even if he didn't, Zoro knew he wouldn't be able to act the same. And if he did…that prospect seemed even worse. What would Luffy think of him?

Maybe it was irrational, to worry about what Luffy thought…but again, curse it all, he had let the boy in and now his captain's opinion mattered. And of course, when that happened, a whole slew of "What If's" came with it. What if Luffy didn't understand? What if he had forgotten? What if he didn't like Zoro like that? Would he act any differently? Zoro didn't think Luffy would, but the boy _was_ known to surprise him on occasion…

God, he hated this. "What If's" were not things Zoro dealt with. This was why he avoided the whole "emotions" thing, they brought a whole load of problems with them.

"Swordsman-san?"

Zoro blinked, glancing up to see Robin now turned so she was facing him fully, leaning back against the railing. He gave her a confused sort of stare and she gave one of those rare, almost sad smiles.

"I do not believe you need to worry. Captain-san is…a very strange person. Be honest with him and he'll probably surprise you...he is known to do that often, right?"

The swordsman stared at her for a moment, thinking. She did have a point…maybe he was thinking over it to much? Luffy _was_ known to surprise people after all…and it wasn't as if he could avoid Luffy very easily anyway.

And then…there had been what the boy had said when all hope seemed to have been lost. _"I know."_ He had said that with that same damn smile he always had, even in the face of death, smiling as if he knew things Zoro didn't even know about himself.

Zoro closed his eyes, his lips twitching into a small smile in spite of himself. "Yeah…you're right." He didn't need to worry. Regardless of whether Luffy remembered his confession or not, Zoro trusted his captain. Maybe he should listen to what he'd been saying to Luffy the past few days, that things would be alright.

With that in mind he tipped the bottle of rum back again, feeling it burn its way down his throat. He wasn't so worried about the outcome anymore…but that didn't make waiting any easier.

Robin watched him for another moment before chuckling and shaking her head. "You shouldn't drink so much, Swordsman-san. It isn't good for your health."

Zoro scowled at her as he brought the bottle back down again. "Go read your Goddamn books already."

The woman actually threw back her head and gave a short laugh at that before heading down the stairs and off to the cabin she and Nami shared. "Good night, Swordsman-san." She called behind her.

Zoro grunted in acknowledgement as he held up the dark bottle to the last remaining rays of sunset, the bubbling liquid sloshing inside it. With that motion he downed it, fist clenching around the smooth glass.

He really hoped his gut was right and Luffy was going to wake up tomorrow. They were running out of rum.

---

Zoro's gut instinct was indeed right, and on the next day Luffy finally awoke, his fever having finally broken. There had been much excitement all around and everyone had their chance to properly yell at him. Now that the shock of him not really being dead had warn off, most everyone was rather "angry" that Luffy had gone and made them all think he was dead. Of course, there wasn't really much heart in these attempts at yelling, and Luffy had only just kind of grinned sheepishly while Chopper continued to look him over before finally mentioning how hungry he was. Then of course there'd been more annoyed yelling along the lines of "You nearly DIED and that's all you can think of? Idiot!" and Sanji had wandered off to make some food so no one could see the grin on his face.

It was good to see things were getting back to normal.

For the first bit of the day Luffy was confined to his room while Chopper changed his bandages and such. That was alright, because he was fine sitting there listening to Usopp's story of how they'd been attacked by a mutant sea king and he had fought it off with his bare hands while the boy had been asleep. Luffy had listened with wide eyes, gasping at appropriate moments and looking completely amazed. Chopper was, of course, also amazed, and seemed to have completely forgotten that nothing of the sort had transpired in the past three days.

Usopp had missed that.

Soon enough the sharpshooter got called up to the top deck by Nami, whom was trying to arrange everyone to get to work so they could leave. Luffy had pouted at this and Usopp had just laughed and promised he'd be back to tell more soon enough before heading up. Of course, with everything going on top deck there was no way the boy would be staying down there for long, but he had something to ask first.

"Where's Zoro?" He inquired as Chopper finally finished with the bandages on his back and glanced up at Luffy, frowning.

"I…don't know. Don't worry though; I'm sure he'll come to visit you soon!" The reindeer said with a slightly unsure smile.

It was strange. Zoro had been the only one to _not_ come see Luffy, which Chopper didn't understand in the least. The swordsman had been by their captain's side the entire time he was sleeping…so why wasn't he there when the boy had finally awoken?

"Maybe he's training. You know how Zoro is…I'm sure he'll come soon, though! He never left when you were sleeping, after all…" Chopper murmured, more to himself than to Luffy.

Luffy blinked in confusion, brow furrowing. "Zoro was here?" He repeated. Chopper only nodded, and the boy smiled. _So I was right…he was here…_

"Well, looks like you finally woke up! It's about time!" Ace's voice came floating down into the cabin before the Mera Mera human himself hopped down from the deck, landing with a soft _thump_ on the floor.

"Ace!" Luffy chirped, eyes widening and smile becoming a full on grin.

Ace chuckled, shaking his head. "And you're as energetic as ever, I see."

"Yup, you bet! I'm almost all healed, see?" Luffy made as if to rise, but was stopped as Chopper yelped and pushed him back down.

"Luffy! You may be awake but you still need your rest! There's no way you can walk in this condition!" The reindeer exclaimed.

"Awww…" Luffy fell back against the couch cushions and pouted.

Ace snorted. "Same old little brother…" He murmured, running a hand through his hair. "Geez, and I was planning on taking you outside before I left…"

"Really?" The boy's eyes widened and he nearly jumped up again. "Ohhh, can you? Please please PLEASE?" He pleaded.

His older brother chuckled, glancing at Chopper. "Well I guess I still could, I'd take care of you and make sure you didn't fall in the water or anything. You know…if it's alright with Chopper, you seem like you could really use the fresh air and all…"

The reindeer smiled as he looked up from putting away the extra bandages and things. "Yeah, I think that'd be good for him. Just make sure he puts on something and don't let him exert himself too much, okay? His powers should be coming back soon, but until then it's best that he rests until _Hikemeia _has completely left his system."

"Oh, don't worry doctor; I'll take good care of him." Ace said with a grin, a twinkle in his eyes. He glanced down at Luffy before suddenly scooping the boy into his arms without warning, blanket and all. Luffy let out a yelp of surprise before bursting into laughter, the jovial sound echoing throughout the entire ship as Ace took his brother up the ladder.

Chopper watched them go before letting out a giggle himself, smile still in place.

It was good to see things returning to normal.

---

The sea. It gently lapped against the hull in a gentle rhythm, shimmering in the afternoon sun, joining in with the song of the gulls crying overhead. These sounds were joined with the voices of the crew as they prepared to leave the port, combining with everything else to form a strange sort of music.

Luffy seemed to like it, as his own laughter joined in.

Zoro chuckled, shaking his head as he leaned against the railing of the stairs, watching as Luffy and Ace sat by themselves on the back deck of the ship. The blanket Ace had dragged with them had been placed around the boys shoulders, occasionally getting blown back by the wind only to be rescued and pulled back once again. It was a bit chilly out, but if either noticed they didn't seem bothered by it.

Or by his presence for that matter. This was good, as Zoro still wasn't entirely sure what he was going to say. So he was standing here watching them in the shadows, and the only thing his stupid brain could seem to think of was how great it was to see Luffy awake again.

"Haha! Come on Ace, set it up again!" Luffy exclaimed, a grin upon his face.

Ace snorted, shaking his head. "Alright, alright…" He murmured, once again picking up a few of the dominoes and placing them in rows once again.

Really, Zoro had no idea why they were playing _dominoes_ of all things; he never really got what was so great about them. But hey, they seemed to be making Luffy happy, so who was he to say anything?

Once again a large line of dominoes was placed, and once Luffy flicked one and sent the entire stack down in a wave of black and white, which in turn sent the boy into a fit of laughter. Zoro snorted, shaking his head again. Really, that boy was so easily amused.

"One more time!" Luffy exclaimed excitedly, grabbing a few of the porcelain tiles once again. However, Ace shook his head, holding out his hand to politely decline.

"Sorry, 'Touto-chan. I have to get going. I have a job to do, you know? You guys are leaving soon anyway." He said with a slightly sad smile as he got to his feet.

Luffy stared at Ace with wide eyes. "But…'Niichan, you just got here!" He exclaimed, reaching out to grab the older boy's arm. "I haven't seen you in forever! Come on, one more game!" He pleaded.

For a moment he wasn't Straw Hat Luffy, captain of the Straw Hat Pirates. For a moment he was just Luffy, a kid who had hardly seen his brother for the past three years and wanted nothing more than to stay with him.

Ace sighed, staring down at Luffy for a moment before placing a hand on the boy's head and ruffling his hair gently. "I'm sorry, 'Touto-chan. But I've taken as much time as I can. I stuck around to make sure that you'd be safe, and you are now. That's enough for me. Don't worry, we'll see each other again." He murmured, lazy smile still upon his face. "You'll be alright."

"Ace…" Luffy trailed off for a moment before smiling sadly as well. "Yeah. I'll be alright."

The older of the two grinned, tossling the boys hair again before moving away. "Glad to hear that. Having a younger brother like you makes your older brother worry, you know?"

Luffy pouted, sticking out his tongue. "You don't need to worry about me! I'm a pirate!"

Ace chuckled warmly, shaking his head. "Maybe so, but I can still worry. That's alright though, I know you've got some nakama who worry just as much...isn't that right, Zoro-san?" He glanced over Luffy's shoulder at Zoro, amusement twinkling in his eyes.

Zoro flinched. Well, crap, he'd been found out! His eye twitched as he glared at Ace, whom simply grinned and waved.

Luffy blinked, turning around to see Zoro leaning against the railing of the stairs leading up to the deck. His eyes widened, a grin coming to his face. "ZORO!" He cried, immediately pushing himself to his feet and rushing over to the swordsman, blanket left forgotten on the deck. He flung himself onto Zoro, whom let out a small cry of surprise and stumbled back a bit. Fortunately for him, Luffy was a walking twig, so it wasn't too difficult to remain standing even with Luffy's arms draped around his neck. He let out a small chuckle before wrapping his arms around the boy, careful of the bandages on his back.

"Hello to you too." He murmured before pulling back slightly to look into Luffy's sparkling gaze.

Ace watched them for another moment before chuckling and shaking his head. "And with that, I leave my little brother to you." He said with a small wave. "Promise me you'll take good care of him for me?"

Zoro looked back at Ace for a moment, their eyes meeting in a clear understanding to the meaning of those words. There was no apprehension, no nervousness, and no doubts in the simple nod that Zoro gave in return.

Ace chuckled. "I'll see you guys later, then!" He said, turning towards the railing.

Luffy laughed out loud, pulling away from Zoro so he could give a wild, enthusiastic wave. "Bye Ace! Have fun! I'll see you later!"

The older of the two glanced back for a moment, looking at Luffy still encased in Zoro's arms. Then he nodded, lazy grin coming into place. "Goodbye, 'Touto-chan."

And with that, he hopped off of the railing, onto the docks and was gone.

Luffy and Zoro stood there in silence for a moment before Zoro glanced down at Luffy and smiled. "Alright, come on. Chopper says you're not supposed to be on your feet." He murmured, scooping the boy up like a child in his arms. The boy was already starting to shiver and Zoro could see why, this wasn't the kind of weather to be running around with only bandages covering your torso.

Once he returned to the spot where Luffy had been sitting he set the boy down gently, grabbing the blanket from where it had been left and draping it over his bandaged shoulders. The swordsman then plopped down next to the boy with a small sigh, glancing back at Luffy whom was beaming at him.

"Good to see you feeling better." He finally murmured after a moment of silence, reaching out to ruffle the boy's hair. Luffy yelped, batting the swordsman's hand away before bursting into laughter once again.

"Yeah...I'm glad to _be_ better." He said when his laughs finally subsided. His face twisted into one of slight confusion. "I was sad when Zoro wasn't there when I woke up. Where were you?" He inquired.

Zoro winced, he had been dreading that question. "I was…well…" He looked away from the boy's face, out at the crystalline waves. "…Do you remember what I said? When…I thought you were dying?"

"Huh? Yeah, I remember." Luffy stared at Zoro's face, his still one of confusion. "Why?"

The swordsman let out a small laugh, closing his eyes. "I'm sorry about that. I should have gotten there faster. Hell, I shouldn't have let you be taken in the first place. I should have done better…if I had maybe this wouldn't have happened."

"Zoro…"

Zoro cut off whatever Luffy had been about to say. "Quiet. Just hear me out, alright? I'm sorry. So sorry that you had to suffer like that. Maybe if I had been faster, you wouldn't have gotten hurt. If I had been quicker, maybe I wouldn't have said what I did. I'm sorry I was so weak, I'm sorry I—"

"Stop apologizing!" Luffy finally cried, effectively grinding the swordsman's jumbled apologies to a halt. He glaring up at Zoro with _the look_, though after a few seconds it softened in a smile. "Why do you keep saying you're sorry? You have nothing to apologize for."

The swordsman stared at Luffy with wide eyes, those words effectively rendering him speechless for a moment. "But I—"

"You saved me. That's more than enough." Luffy said, allowing himself to lean against Zoro's shoulder and nuzzle his cheek against the swordsman's shirt as he stared out at the sea. "Why apologize for what you said? You were being honest, right?"

The swordsman gazed down at Luffy for a moment, eyes softening a bit. "…Yeah, I was."

Luffy grinned, though it was obscured a bit with his cheek pressed against Zoro's shoulder. "Then you were being the Zoro I love. That's all I wanted, everything else doesn't matter. It doesn't matter what happened then. I knew my Zoro would come save me, because he loves me just as much as I love him. I wasn't scared, because I knew my Zoro would be there for me. He doesn't need to say it; he doesn't need to worry, because I already know. He doesn't need to say anything…alright?" He lifted his head up and looked up at Zoro, soft eyes of dark chocolate meeting Zoro's own.

"Stop worrying about it. My Zoro doesn't worry about things."

Zoro stared at Luffy for a moment, eyes wide. Luffy was looking back at him with that gorgeous smile on his face and the wind was blowing through his hair, making that tousle of black spikes even messier than usual. He reached down to gently brush a strand away from Luffy's eyes, moving in a bit closer.

"Yeah…you're right about everything…except for one."

Luffy blinked as he leaned a bit upward, drawing closer to Zoro. "What's that?"

"I think I love you more, captain."

And that was all it took. The two met in a soft meshing of lips, everything but the two of them seeming to fade away in the heat of the moment. The sea, the sky, the gulls chirping in the air, it all seemed to fade away leaving just them.

It was the kind of feeling one could never find anywhere else, the way it seemed like electricity was dancing up their spines. Fingers entwined as warmth spread through their bodies, Zoro pulling Luffy up against his chest in a way that seemed to fit perfectly. There was something about Luffy's kiss that seemed to be baiting him almost, pulling back only to have Zoro drive forward in a way that seemed to be meant to satisfy his own whims as well as the younger teens.

Neither was pressing, so if the other wanted to move away they could…but neither wanted to. Neither wanted to lose this feeling of being so close, so completely and utterly understood, so alive.

But of course, it had to end eventually as the need for oxygen became critical. Both finally pulled away, breathless, staring into each others eyes.

Finally Luffy put his arms around Zoro's neck once again and pressed his forehead against Zoro's, sparkling brown eyes meeting Zoro's own as a grin danced across his lips. "Nah, I was right here too. I love you, so you have to love me just as much. Captain's orders."

The swordsman chuckled. "Well, who am I to deny that?"

Luffy let out a small laugh, pressing another chaste kiss against Zoro's lips before sliding down and leaning his head against the swordsman's chest. He giggled as he actually _heard_ Zoro's heart skip a beat.

The swordsman snorted, holding the boy close with one arm as he used the other to grab Luffy's blanket and pull it over both of them. He couldn't have Luffy getting sick _again_ on them, now could he? As he pulled the blanket over them he glanced down at the boy in his arms, brow suddenly furrowing in confusion.

"Hey, when did you get that?" He inquired; pointing to the boy's right hip, which was only just visible above the waistband of his shorts. Luffy blinked, glancing up at Zoro before glancing down at it. There sat a simple tattoo of the straw-hat wearing skull and crossbones that adorned their flag, no bigger than a teaspoon but there none-the-less.

The boy smiled. "It's a promise to the ones I _really_ belong to." He explained simply, snuggling closer.

"Ah…" Zoro smiled as well, shaking his head. Well, it looked like Nami's plan had worked well enough. She had explained it to him first of all, about the brand and what it meant, and Zoro had been all too happy to agree to give it a go.

Luffy was never Kuro's toy, Luffy was _his_. Period.

"Oh! I almost forgot…" The swordsman turned and reached behind him, pulling a golden-yellow something that was only a bit beat up.

Luffy blinked as the rim of his straw hat suddenly filled his line of vision, the hat having been placed upon his head by Zoro's heavy hand. He peered up from under its rim at Zoro's smiling face before letting out a cry of happiness and flinging his arms around the swordsman's neck.

"HAT! You found it!" He cried into the crook on Zoro's neck.

Zoro chuckled. "Yeah…you don't look right without it, you should be more careful about losing it." He teased, patting the boy on the back.

The boy suddenly let out a soft hiss of pain, hiding his face against Zoro's chest. The swordsman frowned before his eyes suddenly widened in realization. He winced, quickly moving it to the uninjured small of Luffy's back.

"Sorry. Should I bring you back to Chopper?"

"No, don't." Luffy mumbled into Zoro's chest before moving his head away, giving a pained smile and gripping onto the edge of his straw hat. "I'm fine."

The swordsman stared into the boy's eyes for a moment, brushing away the bangs so he could see them properly. Though clear, the pain in them was obvious. Luffy was recovering, but Zoro could tell…healing everything, not just the physical injuries, was going to take awhile. What Luffy had been through wasn't something one could just bounce back from, whether he liked it or not.

"Luffy…could you…" Zoro trailed off as he stared into Luffy's eyes. He then brushed his hand through the boy's hair, letting the bangs fall back into place.

He was going to ask Luffy to tell him about what had happened. But he could tell the boy wasn't ready to revisit those memories, not when they were still so fresh. Especially not after the way that disease kept making him revisit them, Zoro couldn't seem to make himself do something like that. He didn't want to see those eyes so full of pain so soon.

Luffy would tell him when he was ready. But not now…and that was alright.

"Could I what? Zoro?" Luffy asked, blinking in confusion.

Zoro sighed, shaking his head. He couldn't believe what he'd been about to do! "Nevermind. Hey um…what were you doing with the dominoes earlier?" He asked, reaching over to slid the pile across the deck so it was in front of both of them. "Care to show me?"

Luffy blinked up at Zoro for a moment before beaming. "Alright!" He said, grabbing a few dominoes. "You see, Ace and I used to play with them when we were younger. See? You make a stack and then once they're all lined up…" He trailed off as he placed a stack, then flicked the first domino and watched them all fall down in a wave. "You hit one and they all fall down! Isn't that cool?"

The swordsman quirked an eyebrow before chuckling. Luffy was amused by such simple things. "Yeah, it is pretty cool."

The boy laughed and nodded. "Yeah! That's not all though! See…Ace taught me that a lot of things in life are like dominoes…"

"Things…in life?" Zoro repeated. Well, there was an analogy he hadn't heard of before.

Luffy nodded again, snatching up several dominoes. "Yeah! See? Take this for example. This domino is for when I got sick." He placed the single domino upon the deck. "This one was for when we landed on the island…and this one...shows when I got captured, remember?"

Zoro frowned as he felt Luffy stiffen a bit against him. "Luffy…"

"And this one is when Kuro…" The boy trailed off, his fingers shaking a bit as he placed three more dominoes upon the deck. After a few seconds he finally spoke again. "This one is where you guys finally come to rescue me, see?" He chirped as he placed a seventh domino down.

The swordsman gave a sad sort of smile as he gently stroked the boy's head. He decided not to mention that the boy had never given events for three of the tiles.

Luffy wasn't done, however. He held up one final tile up to the sunlight, looking at its black surface glisten in the sunlight. He then placed it at the end of the line, seeming to relax a bit. "And this one is where Zoro finally says he loves me." He said, glancing up at the swordsman.

"See? Ace always said one thing always leads to another. Maybe things get worse and worse, but sooner or later they start to get better and the whole thing ends. You can't tell how many dominos will be between the beginning and end…so that part's up to you."

Zoro gazed down at the boy for a moment, feeling his lips twitch into a smile once again. Luffy was too cute, he always had a way of making Zoro smile far more than he should.

"Yeah…well, I'm glad this stack ended the way it did." He murmured, reaching down to take one of the boys hands in his own. He then moved it over to the small stack of dominoes and gently tapped his and the boys twined hands against the first one. The stack of dominoes fell over in a small wave of black, hitting the deck in a clatter of glass tiles.

Luffy glanced up at Zoro and he finally gave a full-fledged grin, one even brighter than the sunlight dancing upon the waves. It was good to finally see that grin, one that the swordsman had sorely missed in the past week and a half. The boy then threw back his head and laughed a sweet, jovial sound that echoed across the sea with the sound of the waves. The sunlight was dancing in the boy's messy, raven-black hair, as if it were happy to see he was finally happy too.

Zoro had never seen anything more beautiful.

"Yeah. Me too."

---

**-Owari-**

…_Wow. That's really it._

_I finally finished my first chaptered fanfic since 2003. And it currently has…nearly four hundred reviews._

_Wow. I'm at a loss for words._

_Thank you so much, all of you. I thank each and every one of you reading this right now, because I'm flattered that anyone would want to read fourteen chapters worth of my crap. I'm especially flattered that it could somehow get nearly four hundred reviews. That's insane! This thing hardly deserves that many, so I am forever grateful to all of you who read and reviewed, and even to those who didn't. I know there are readers out there who don't even like ZoLu, yet they read this fic anyway. I thank those people quite a bit, and I apologize for what must have been a rather crappy ending for them._

_When I first started this, I didn't think many people would read it. It was just meant to be something to keep people busy while I waited to start working on Tangled Web again. Yet…somehow this thing has gotten even more popular than TW! Wow! I'm tempted to ask exactly what all you people are on to want to read my crap, but from what I can tell most of you are sane so…_

…_I'm speechless._

_I don't know what I'm going to do now. If I can, I'd like to continue to work on Tangled Web. There's so much left to do with that, I think you all will really enjoy what it has in store for you all. If I can't work on that, I'm thinking of starting a new AU…_

_Well, whatever I do, it'd pretty much a guarantee that it'll be Zoro/Luffy. XD That makes most of you happy, right? Sorry to those of you who don't like ZoLu again…_

_Right, enough rambling. I could ramble my thanks for pages and pages, but this thing is long enough as it is. If you can, I'd be flattered if you all could leave one last review. Tell me what you thought of this chapter…and if you told me what you thought of this fic as a whole, I'd be very thankful._

_So, with that all out of the way, I bid you all adieu! Until next time!_

**- T H A N K Y O U A L L S O M U C H ! -**

**_  
_-Digitaldreamer**


End file.
